Situation inconfortable
by Lealyn
Summary: À vingt-cinq ans, Hermione Granger est une femme quasiment comblée. Entourée de tous ses amis et nommée à un poste à hautes responsabilités, comme elle les aime, la brune n'a pas à se plaindre, si ce n'est de sa situation amoureuse presque inexistante. Elle ne s'en formalise pas tellement, jusqu'au jour où elle se met malgré elle dans une situation au comble de l'inconfort...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour !**

 **Voici une de mes nouvelles fic, que je vais (vraiment) essayer de suivre régulièrement.**

 **Je remercie ma petite Lily Jem qui est la source d'inspiration (bien malgré elle mais bon elle a l'habitude depuis le temps).**

 **J'espere que vous laisserez une petite trace de votre passage !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Lealy.**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : début de soirée.

A Londres, en ce jour de printemps de l'année 2005, le froid semblait vouloir persister et ne pas laisser place à la renaissance de la nature. Cela expliquait pourquoi, en ce début du mois d'avril, Hermione Granger se promenait dans les rues de la capitale anglaise complètement emmitouflée dans un duffle-coat bleu marine et une écharpe marron dont ne dépassaient que son regard ambré et sa chevelure bouclée. La jeune femme, chargée de nombreuses poches pleines de vêtements dues à son shopping du jour, se hâtait de rejoindre le Chaudron Baveur dans le Londres sorcier, pour y rencontrer ses amis. Chaque semaine, c'était leur coutume de se rejoindre le jeudi en fin d'après-midi pour déguster une bièraubeurre, et se raconter les derniers événements dans leurs vies respectives.

Cependant, ce qui pressait tant la brune n'était pas tant le froid qui régnait dans la ville, mais elle était bel et bien en retard. Dans la dernière boutique qu'elle avait dévalisée, elle avait demandé à ce que la couturière présente lui ajuste une robe. Or, Hermione ne s'était pas attendue à ce que cela prenne autant de temps ; il fallait avouer aussi que la couturière avait pris son temps, de telle sorte que maintenant, la jeune femme devait courir pour essayer de ne pas arriver trop tard et avoir le temps de profiter de ses amis, bien qu'elle savait qu'elle les voyait le weekend qui arrivait.

Il était rare qu'elle arrive en retard. Elle savait déjà qu'elle allait recevoir des petites moqueries de la part de ses amis. Hermione n'avait pas tellement changé ; elle excellait toujours dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. A bientôt vingt-cinq ans, cela faisait déjà un an qu'elle avait obtenu l'un des meilleurs postes au Ministère de la Magie anglais : elle était ni plus ni moins la Directrice du département de la Justice magique.

Huit ans auparavant, après la Bataille Finale qui avait en partie détruit Poudlard, Hermione était retournée finir sa scolarité dans la prestigieuse école de magie, car il lui avait tenu à cœur d'obtenir ses ASPICS, avec, bien sûr, un optimal dans chacune des matières qu'elle avait choisies. Un an plus tard, elle avait intégré le Ministère de la Magie dans le département qu'elle dirigeait maintenant, tout en entamant une formation de droit magique par correspondance. Elle avait gravi les échelons très rapidement, son intelligence, son assiduité et son étiquette "d'Heroïne de guerre" le lui permettant assez aisément. Elle n'avait pas démérité et était très fière d'être, à ce jour, la plus jeune Directrice de département que le monde magique avait connu.

Ce succès professionnel lui avait valu pourtant de délaisser son côté sentimental. Elle avait commencé une relation avec Ron Weasley à la fin de l'été qui avait suivi la guerre. Après quelques mois de relation, ils s'étaient rendus à l'évidence : ils étaient plus amis qu'amants, et avaient arrêté là leur relation, ne souhaitant pas dégrader leur amitié. Quelques mois plus tôt, elle s'était mise à fréquenter un ancien élève de sa promotion à Poudlard, Cormac McLaggen. Cependant, celui-ci s'était révélé exactement comme ses amis l'avaient pressenti : prétentieux, imbu de sa personne, parfaitement désagréable, très jaloux et excessivement possessif. La brune avait donc mis fin à leur relation, qui n'en était heureusement pas à un stade avancé, et n'en avait pas été le moins du monde affecté. Elle recevait toujours des lettres du jeune homme, qui se faisait passer pour un amoureux transi, mais Hermione l'ignorait superbement, estimant qu'elle avait mieux à faire.

La jeune femme avait fini par arriver devant le Chaudron Baveur. Quand elle entra, elle se fit applaudir par ses amis, qui la félicitaient pour son retard de quarante minutes. Parce que, oui, Hermione Granger n'était pas souvent en retard, mais quand elle l'était, elle ne faisait pas les choses à moitié. Rougie tant par la honte que par sa course effrénée, elle prit place aux côtés de ses amis et commanda une bièraubeurre. Ses amis étaient quand même ravis de la voir. Elle s'était installée à côté de son amie Ginny, et en face d'elle se tenaient Harry, Ron et la petite amie du rouquin depuis plusieurs mois, qui n'était autre que Pansy Parkinson. Tout le monde avait été surpris de leur mise en couple, aussi bien du côté du jeune homme que de l'ex-Serpentard.

Toujours était-il que ses amis aussi avaient changé. Harry et Ginny menaient une vie de couple épanouie. Après la guerre, au plus grand bonheur de Molly Weasley, ils avaient révélé leur relation, et avaient profité de leur dernière année à Poudlard pour mieux se connaître et planifier un avenir à deux. Grâce aux leçons tirées de la guerre, ils avaient choisi de prendre leur temps, et de profiter de chaque petit moment qu'ils pouvaient avoir tous les deux. Après leur septième année, ils avaient pris des chemins différents mais avaient réussi à faire tenir leur couple. Harry avait commencé l'école d'Auror, tandis que Ginny avait été repérée par le recruteur de l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead. Ils avaient donc dû faire des concessions tous les deux ; ainsi, malgré les absences de Ginny lors de ses déplacements pour ses matchs, et le métier d'Auror de Harry, le couple se portait à merveille. D'ailleurs, le survivant avait demandé la main de sa belle quelques mois auparavant, et ils avaient prévu d'officialiser leur union en septembre, après le tournoi national de Quidditch. Viendraient sûrement ensuite des minis Potter, mais ils avaient prévu de changer beaucoup de choses dans leur vie pour permettre une vie de famille plus qu'harmonieuse. Notamment, bien que le Quidditch lui plaise énormément, Ginny pensait à une réorientation vers le journalisme, et espérait pouvoir intégrer la rubrique "Sport" de la Gazette des Sorciers. Harry, lui, savait qu'il faudrait qu'il délègue aux autres Aurors une partie de son travail, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure.

Quant à Ron, après sa rupture avec Hermione, il s'était lancé dans une succession de petites amourettes de passage. Il était ressorti avec Lavande, et leur entourage avait désespéré en entendant à nouveau les "Ron-Ron" et "Lav-Lav" qui les avaient déjà caractérisés lors de leur sixième année d'études à Poudlard. Heureusement pour eux, cela n'avait pas duré plus de quelques semaines, et Ron avait continué à enchaîner les histoires d'un soir. Il avait suivi Harry à l'école des Aurors au début ; en cours d'année, il avait décidé d'abandonner et s'était rapproché de la boutique "Weasley Farces et Attrapes pour Sorciers Facétieux", afin d'aider son frère George à la tenir. Le jumeau survivant avait eu du mal à relever la tête après la mort de Fred pendant la guerre ; il n'avait réouvert la boutique que l'année qui avait suivi. Ron était donc arrivé à point nommé pour lui venir en aide, et était devenu le nouvel associé de la petite entreprise. Ils avaient ensemble perpétré le souvenir des jumeaux en développant l'industrie des farces, jusqu'à créer une nouvelle boutique à Pré-au-Lard.

Trois ans plus tard, lorsque George avait annoncé à Ron qu'il déménageait du petit appartement au-dessus de la boutique du Chemin de Traverse pour habiter avec Angelina, le cadet des rouquins s'était rendu compte que son mode de vie ne pouvait plus continuer. Il souhaitait lui aussi pouvoir emménager avec la femme qui ferait battre son cœur. Courant 2003, Ginny et Hermione s'étaient amusées à l'inscrire sur un site de rencontres pour sorciers... Une catastrophe. Il avait été contacté par des femmes encore plus désespérées que lui, et surtout friandes de son statut de Héros de Guerre... En clair, il avait fini par abandonner l'idée de se trouver quelqu'un. Jusqu'à l'été 2004, pendant lequel il s'était retrouvé nez-à-nez avec Pansy dans un bar. Depuis les quelques verres qu'il lui avait offert, les deux jeunes gens ne se quittaient plus et filaient le parfait amour.

Il fallait avouer que la jeune brune avait changé. Elle était loin la Pansy Parkinson prétentieuse du temps de Poudlard. Bien sûr, elle restait insupportable par moment, mais le couple se complétait plutôt bien. Il n'en était pas forcément de même pour leurs amis respectifs. Les premières rencontres entre ex-Serpentards et ex-Gryffondors n'avaient pas été une réussite. De fil en aiguille, les relations étaient déjà plus cordiales, sans pour autant être toujours au beau fixe. Ce qui pesait dans la balance était que Harry avait témoigné en faveur des amis de Pansy après la grande guerre, en disant qu'ils n'étaient pas totalement responsables de leurs faits et gestes, puisqu'ils se trouvaient sous l'influence de Lord Voldemort à travers leurs parents, et qu'ils avaient été endoctrinés depuis leur plus petite enfance.

Afin d'améliorer les rapports amicaux de leurs amis, Ron et Pansy organisaient souvent des petites soirées. Il était rare cependant que tous soient présents ; tous les prétextes étaient bons pour ne pas croiser les ex-membres des maisons ennemies. Or, là, le couple avait insisté pour qu'ils soient tous présents à la soirée costumée que Pansy tenait à organiser, et qui allait se dérouler ce week-end.

\- Tu as trouvé ton costume j'espère Hermione ! Lança Pansy. Parce qu'il est hors de question que tu viennes sans déguisement...

\- Euh oui, oui ne t'en fais pas, lui répondit la concernée.

\- Le mien est génial, s'amusa Ginny. Et j'ai aussi choisi celui de Harry.

\- Parfait, parfait ! S'enthousiasma la petite amie de Ron. Vivement samedi, cette soirée va être mémorable !

* * *

Le samedi était arrivé très rapidement. Ayant rendez-vous à l'appartement de Pansy dans une heure, Hermione se trouvait dans la salle de bains, en train d'enfiler son costume pour la soirée. Elle avait eu du mal à trouver une idée de déguisement. Et puis, deux jours avant sa virée shopping dans le Londres moldu, elle avait passé sa soirée confortablement installée dans son canapé, accompagnée de Pattenrond, à regarder la télévision. Cette soirée n'avait rien d'inhabituel pour la jeune femme, qui passait la plupart de ses soirées ainsi. Elle avait regardé des films moldus, et l'un d'entre eux avait attiré son attention. Elle s'en était inspiré pour son costume et était plutôt fière d'elle.

Après avoir réussi à dompter sa crinière, elle s'était maquillée et avait enfilé sa tenue. En y réfléchissant, elle trouvait désormais que le short de son costume était court, peut-être trop court. Et il se révélait être plutôt très moulant.

\- Après tout c'est une soirée costumée, je ne serai sûrement pas la seule à avoir un déguisement aussi moulant... Bon il est temps d'y aller, se résolut la jeune femme.

Elle se munit de son manteau et son sac à main, enfila rapidement ses bottes rouges, et transplana devant la petite maison de ses amis. Elle frappa à la porte et Ron, déguisé en pirate, vint lui ouvrir.

\- Ah Hermione, enfin ! Euh... Hermione ? C'est... euh... Original... Comme déguisement. Enfin... Je veux dire... Tu es très jolie hein ! Bégaya le rouquin sous l'effet de la surprise, plus rouge qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

\- Bonjour Ron, répondit la jeune femme, hésitante.

\- Oh, euh, rentre vas-y fais comme chez toi !

Hermione s'engouffra derrière la porte. Elle avait bien senti que son meilleur ami trouvait son déguisement assez étrange. Elle venait d'être prise d'un doute : et si cela n'était pas convenable comme tenue pour cette soirée costumée avec ses amis ? Hésitante, elle s'avança tout de même vers l'immense salon de la demeure de Pansy et Ron. En y pénétrant, ses craintes devinrent réalité quand les occupants de la pièce cessèrent leurs conversations pour se tourner vers elle. La stupeur recouvrait leurs traits. Un sourire se dessina pourtant sur le visage de Harry, qui avait sans nul doute reconnu l'apparence que son amie avait revêtue. Ginny, déguisée en une sirène pouvant aisément s'apparenter à Ariel la petite sirène, fut la première à recouvrer ses esprits et avança vers la brune, qui ne savait plus trop si elle devait faire demi tour ou non.

\- Hermione ! Eh bien dis donc, c'est très original comme tenue... Mais je ne reconnais pas vraiment... Enfin en quoi t'es-tu déguisée ?

\- C'est une super héroïne moldue, expliqua la concernée, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Wonderwoman...

\- WonderHermy ! S'exclama Harry, tout sourire. Très réussi ton costume.

\- Merci Harry. Mais... et toi ?

\- C'est un costume qui risque de rester un moment, s'amusa la rouquine.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien, hier, je suis allé à la boutique de farces et attrapes au Chemin de Traverse... En essayant d'éviter des enfants en train de vomir après avoir ingurgité des pastilles de gerbes, j'ai heurté une étagère... Et un de leurs bidules m'a explosé sur la tête, me colorant la peau en violet. D'après les garçons, d'ici un jour ou deux, je devrais avoir retrouvé une apparence normale.

\- Mais nous n'avons rien trouvé de violet qui aurait pu lui servir pour la soirée, alors il est violet et voilà.

\- Mon pauvre Harry... Ils sont toujours autant insupportables ceux-là, heureusement que...

\- Tu n'es plus préfète à Poudlard, hein ? Intervint Ron en riant.

\- Exactement Ronald. Et tu ne devrais pas arborer cet air si fier sur ton visage, car si Harry ne retrouve pas son apparence pour revenir au ministère, cela risque de lui poser souci.

\- Mais oui, faut pas s'inquiéter, assura-t-il en se servant dans le plat de petits fours. Je vais voir où en est Pansy, servez-vous !

Le roux partit en direction de la salle de bains. Neville et Luna, qui étaient restés un peu en retrait, s'avancèrent pour saluer Hermione. Hermione ne reconnut de Neville que sa tête ; en effet, il avait décidé de ressembler pour l'occasion à un filet du diable. Ainsi, les lianes recouvraient l'intégralité de son corps et ses cheveux, et seul son visage ressortait du déguisement. Quant à Luna, rien d'étonnant quand on connaissait la jeune femme. Celle-ci avait revêtu un costume d'une sorte d'abeille, donc les ailes dans le dos étaient si grandes qu'il lui fallait faire attention lorsqu'elle se déplaçait à ne pas heurter un meuble. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière par un serre-tête sur lequel étaient fixées les antennes de l'abeille. Cela reflétait bien la personnalité extravagante de la jeune femme.

\- Bonjour Hermione, lancèrent les deux amis.

\- Tu es très belle ce soir, j'apprécie beaucoup ton déguisement, ajouta la blonde.

\- Oh je te remercie Luna !

\- Je t'en prie. Comment se passe ton travail au Ministère ?

\- Très bien merci. Il y a beaucoup d'affaires à juger en ce moment, le taux de procès magiques ne cesse d'augmenter... Je n'ai pas de quoi m'ennuyer. Et toi, au Chicaneur, tout va bien ?

\- Oui. Grâce à l'aide de Neville, je viens de finir mon article sur les diverses activités des joncheruines. Il sera publié dans le prochain numéro du Chicaneur. J'espère que tu le liras.

\- Oui, bien sûr j'y penserai, promit Hermione. Et toi Neville ? Les élèves ne t'en font pas trop baver ?

\- Non ça se passe bien. Bon... Il y en a toujours qui n'en font qu'à leur tête et qui n'écoutent pas. Mais dans l'ensemble je ne distribue pas tant de retenues que ça.

-Ils sont sûrement plus sages que ne l'étaient Harry et Ron, souligna Ginny avec un sourire.

Cette remarque fit rire tout le petit groupe d'amis, comme du temps de Poudlard. Hermione était ravie de se retrouver avec eux. Elle se souvint que les Serpentards étaient eux aussi conviés, mais pas encore présents. L'ambiance allait sûrement se tendre à leur arrivée, Hermione redoutait une altercation entre Harry et Drago Malefoy. Quand bien même leurs relations étaient plus cordiales, ils étaient bien loin de devenir les meilleurs amis du monde. Elle fut interrompue dans le fil de ses pensées par l'arrivée de Pansy, portant fièrement sa tenue de fée clochette. En la voyant, Hermione trouva que la tenue lui allait parfaitement bien. Et elle fut également rassurée de voir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir revêtu une tenue moulante et courte. Même si la petite amie de Ron était bien plus habituée qu'elle à porter ce genre de vêtements. Pansy embrassa ses amis, et lorsque la sonnette retentit, elle courut vers la porte, impatiente d'accueillir ses meilleurs amis.

Les quatre ex-Serpentards invités par la brunette firent leur entrée, avec, en tête, un Drago Malefoy déguisé en loup garou. Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini et Daphné Greengrass le suivaient de près. Hermione sentit qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air mécontent de se trouver en leur compagnie, même s'ils étaient loin d'afficher la même mine réjouie que s'ils s'étaient retrouvés entre Serpentards. Les nouveaux arrivants entreprirent de les saluer, et lorsque le blond arriva à hauteur de la jeune femme, il ne se priva pas de la détailler de haut en bas avec ce sourire en coin dont lui seul avait le secret. Cela rendit Hermione mal à l'aise, et elle se mit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Cet échange n'échappa ni à Ginny ni à Pansy, qui sourirent, amusées. Blaise les salua avec son entrain habituel ; il était toujours ravi de les voir, et il était vrai que c'était l'un des serpents avec lequel les ex-Gryffondors avaient eu les rapports les plus cordiaux. Les vêtements de clown qu'il avait revêtus s'accordaient parfaitement avec son tempérament. Daphné et Théodore furent moins expressifs que leur ami, mais néanmoins ils avaient l'air ravi de les voir. Leurs déguisements étaient plus discrets : le jeune homme avait choisi de ressembler à un vampire, tandis que son amie avait pris l'apparence d'une voyante bohémienne. Le brun parut cependant presque gêné lorsqu'il fit la bise à Hermione, mais tenta de ne trop rien laisser paraître.

Pansy était heureuse : ils étaient enfin tous réunis. Elle servit à boire à tous ses invités et les félicita tous d'avoir joué le jeu. Elle était fière du buffet qu'elle avait préparé ; elle s'était récemment découvert une passion pour la cuisine, et elle avait souhaité éblouir ses amis. La soirée pouvait commencer, et elle était persuadée que ce serait une soirée mémorable et intéressante, pour tout le monde...


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir !**

 **Comme promis voilà le chapitre 2... Que je me suis beaucoup amusé à écrire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira à vous aussi !**

 **Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, même si je leur avais déjà repondu. Ça fait super plaisir d'avoir des reviews aussi positives ! N'hésitez pas à en laisser de nouveau.**

 **Bonne lecture et à dimanche prochain !**

 _ **Lealy**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Retour au Ministère** **.**

Les lendemains de soirée... Surtout lorsque celles-ci sont arrosées, il est très difficile de faire quelque chose de concret. Il est très dur de se lever tout court.

Lorsque Hermione se réveilla ce dimanche matin, elle fut prise d'un violent mal de crâne qui la recoucha instantanément. Elle posa une main sur ses yeux, et l'autre sur son front, se trouvant presque fiévreuse. Elle tenta de se remémorer ses derniers faits et gestes. Déjà, la première question qu'elle se posa était : qu'avait-elle fait la veille ? Après un effort presque surhumain pour faire fonctionner sa mémoire, elle se souvint qu'elle avait été chez Ron et Pansy, à l'occasion de la soirée organisée par cette dernière. Ok. Deuxième question : pourquoi avait-elle si mal à la tête ? Cela devait être lié à la troisième question qui lui venait à l'esprit : pourquoi diable ne se souvenait-elle de rien, ou presque, après qu'ils aient commencé à manger ?

Avec appréhension, elle réalisa qu'elle avait sûrement dû boire plus que de raison. Pourtant, la brune n'était pas du genre à se laisser alcooliser, préférant avoir les idées claires et être en état de rentrer chez elle toute seule. D'ailleurs... Quatrième interrogation : si elle avait autant bu que ce qu'elle soupçonnait, comment était-elle rentrée chez elle ? Et si elle n'était pas rentrée seule, qui avait osé se permettre de la mettre en pyjama ?

Trop de questions, trop de réflexion pour le cerveau endolori par les abus de la veille. Cela renforça le mal de crâne déjà intense de la jeune femme. Elle voulait se rendormir, mais sa curiosité restait plus forte quelles que soient les circonstances. Elle retournerait se coucher après avoir eu les réponses qu'elle cherchait. Prenant appui sur le bord du lit, elle se leva tant bien que mal. En ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, elle fut agressée par la lumière du jour, et dut se faire violence pour garder un œil au moins entrouvert. Elle alla lentement vers la cuisine, afin de se faire couler le café le plus fort qu'elle n'avait jamais bu. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes, et à défaut de ne pas disposer de potion anti-gueule-de-bois (puisque n'ayant pas du tout, mais vraiment pas, l'habitude de boire), il fallait qu'elle tente tout de même de retrouver ses esprits.

En s'approchant de la table, elle distingua la forme d'un petit parchemin sur lequel semblaient être écrits quelques mots. Elle le prit, et essaya de décrypter ce qui y était inscrit. Elle reconnut l'écriture de Ginny, qui lui disait que c'étaient Harry et elle qui l'avaient ramenée à bon port, et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, la rousse s'était elle-même chargée de la mettre en tenue de sommeil. Bon, déjà, petite victoire pour Hermione, qui venait de trouver la réponse à deux de ses questions.

Mais la principale restait : pourquoi avait-elle décidé de boire autant ? Rien, neni, nada. Aucun souvenir ne lui revenait. Cela commençait à être inquiétant, si la brunette ne se souvenait de rien. Allons bon, elle entreprit de se faire couler son café, donna à manger à son chat, décidant qu'elle serait plus apte à réfléchir après avoir ingurgité la boisson chaude.

Elle alla s'installer sur son canapé, sa tasse brûlante à la main, et elle tenta de se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire initialement ce dimanche. Trop de choses dont il fallait qu'elle se souvienne décidément, et rien absolument rien ne lui revenait en tête. Elle finit par abandonner la lutte, car malgré son café, le mal de crâne restait intact, et décida de passer une journée tranquille devant la télévision. Une journée très productive en soit. Foutue gueule de bois...

* * *

Lundi, six heures du matin, le réveil de la jeune femme se mit à hurler dans la chambre. Sans même ouvrir les yeux, elle tendit le bras et arrêta la sonnerie. "Mais quel jour on est..? Se demanda-t-elle". La réalité s'imposa durement : lundi matin. Après le dur week-end qu'elle avait passé, elle devait revenir travailler au ministère. Pas qu'elle n'aimait pas son travail, loin de là. Être Directrice du département de la justice magique la comblait professionnellement parlant. Mais la soirée de samedi soir lui avait été fatale. Bien sûr, elle n'avait plus autant mal au crâne. Mais elle était loin d'être fraîche quand même. Elle penserait à avoir quelques fioles de potion anti-gueule-de-bois pour la prochaine fois, au cas où... Cela lui permettrait d'être plus active les lendemains de cuite.

La levée du lit fut moins difficile. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains afin de prendre une douche et se préparer à affronter la première journée de la semaine. Lorsque son regard s'accrocha à son reflet dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo, Hermione eut peur : elle avait des cernes d'un violet prononcé, accompagnées d'yeux rouges dignes d'une droguée, et d'une chevelure encore plus indisciplinée que d'ordinaire - si, si, c'était possible, la preuve. Décidément, c'était officiel, elle était catégorique : les soirées alcoolisées, très peu pour elle à l'avenir. Il fallait néanmoins qu'elle soit présentable. Cela s'apparentait à une mission impossible à réaliser, mais quand il fallait y aller... Elle s'activa sous la douche, prenant soin de laver ses cheveux et de bien frotter son visage sous l'eau chaude. En sortant, elle se sécha et entama l'opération "maquillons un visage improbable". Tout y passa : le fond de teint, le blush, la poudre, le mascara, le crayon, l'ombre à paupières... Sans pour autant ressembler à un pot de peinture, il fallait qu'elle arrive à faire quelque chose de son visage.

Le résultat fut plutôt concluant : rien à voir avec sa tête au réveil, elle était nettement plus jolie et avait presque réussi à se donner un effet "bonne mine". Il faudrait qu'elle pense à remercier une nouvelle fois Ginny pour la trousse de maquillage complète qu'elle lui avait offerte à son anniversaire. Étape suivante, les cheveux. Elle alla chercher sa baguette, et d'un tour de main, ses cheveux séchèrent et se fixèrent en un chignon impeccablement réalisé. Elle regarda une dernière fois le résultat, puis, satisfaite, se dirigea vers son dressing. Elle sélectionna l'un de ses plus beaux tailleurs, bleu marine accessoirisé de boutons en argents, un chemisier blanc, des escarpins assortis et elle enfila le tout. Le tour était joué, elle était prête.

Malgré tout, son mal de crâne ne l'avait pas quittée. Ce que c'était frustrant de ne rien pouvoir y faire... Elle ingurgita son café à une vitesse effarante, prit son sac à main, ferma son appartement et transplana au ministère. Les choses sérieuses débutaient.

Arrivée à son bureau, son assistante vint lui apporter son planning pour la semaine. Elle la remercia, et s'installa pour l'étudier plus attentivement. En le consultant, elle se rappela que toute sa journée était consacrée à des recrutements pour un poste de rédacteur juridique. C'était son assistante et l'équipe des ressources humaines du ministère qui s'étaient occupés de la sélection pour les entretiens, elle ne faisait partie que du jury final. Elle était persuadée que le choix final serait compliqué car les candidats choisis devaient tous être plus compétents les uns que les autres. Cela ne l'enchantait guère, à cause du mal de crâne qui était toujours présent, bien qu'amoindri.

Les entretiens commençant à neuf heures, elle avait une grosse heure pour travailler sur un dossier coriace qui allait sûrement lui demander plusieurs jours d'acharnement. Il s'agissait du procès d'un sorcier ayant commis une série de meurtres plus horribles les uns que les autres, dont la culpabilité restait à prouver même si tout laissait à supposer qu'il était coupable. Plusieurs des meurtres avaient été commis en la présence de moldus, et des sortilèges d'oubli avaient dû être utilisés sur ceux-ci. Hermione devait décider quelles méthodes allaient être mises en œuvre pour déterminer de la culpabilité ou non du sorcier. Le procès avait lieu dans une quinzaine de jours, il fallait donc que les choses bougent rapidement.

À neuf heures moins dix, Flora son assistance vint la prévenir du début imminent des entretiens. La Directrice dut abandonner son dossier, prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de réunion où se dérouleraient les entretiens. Elle y retrouva deux collègues des ressources humaines, qui formaient le jury avec elle.

\- Bonjour Mrs Granger, s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

\- Bonjour Kylian, bonjour Melany. Avez-vous les CV des candidats ?

Les documents lui apparurent sous les yeux, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de les regarder que le premier candidat arriva à la suite de son assistante. "Non mais dites moi que c'est une vaste blague, pensa la brune. Que fait-il ici même ?". Elle ne se laissa pas impressionner pour autant, elle devait rendre honneur à son poste de Directrice. Rajustant son tailleur, elle reprit son masque d'assurance, et se leva pour l'accueillir.

\- Voici Monsieur Nott, le premier candidat de la journée, annonça Flora en repartant aussitôt.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Nott, entrez, allez y installez-vous, l'invita le dénommé Kylian. Je suis Kylian Smither et voici ma collègue Melany Guivry.

\- Je suis Hermione Granger, Directrice du département de la justice magique, le salua-t-elle sans sourciller.

\- Théodore Nott, leur répondit-il en leur serrant la main à tour de rôle, avec un léger sourire.

Lorsque Théodore toucha la main de la Directrice, celle-ci eut comme un flash. Elle se revit à la soirée de samedi, une bouteille de bièraubeurre à la main, dansant coller-serrer avec le jeune homme. La mémoire lui revenait ! Mais... Elle commença à réaliser ce dont elle se souvenait de la soirée. Le rouge commença à lui monter aux joues, d'autant plus que le regard vert du brun la fixait avec... Une lueur d'amusement ? Dans les yeux de Nott ? Elle devait rêver, cela ne pouvait en être autrement. Après ce qu'il sembla être de longues minutes pour Hermione, alors qu'il ne s'était écoulé que quelques secondes, ils s'étaient assis et avaient commencé l'entretien.

\- Vous faites donc partie des ex-mangemorts ou fils de mangemorts, que notre Ministre, Harry Potter, souhaite voir réhabilités, commença Melany.

\- Oui c'est bien cela, confirma Théodore sans que le mécontentement d'être classé dans cette "catégorie" ne s'en fasse ressentir.

Néanmoins, la brune avait perçu l'agacement et la lassitude du Serpentard devant elle. De son côté, elle avait dépassé les préjugés et appréciait la présence des anciens serpents. "Surtout samedi, se dit-elle". Elle manqua de s'étouffer quand cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Pourquoi diable avait-elle cette impression alors qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien de la soirée du samedi précédent ? Hormis la danse assez sensuelle qu'elle avait eue avec Théo - et encore une fois ses joues rougirent violemment - elle ne se souvenait de rien ! Pour tenter de disperser l'agacement du brun et ses pensées non appropriées, la jeune femme reprit contenance et participa à l'entretien.

\- Quels seraient vos points forts, vos qualités, pour être rédacteur juridique dans notre Département ? Demanda Hermione, qui espérait que la question n'avait pas été posée pendant ses instants d'égarement.

\- Je suis très organisé, sérieux, et stable, lâcha le jeune homme en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot pendant qu'il fixait son interlocutrice dans les yeux. Vous pourrez compter sur moi.

Stable... _Stable_... Et encore un flash pour Hermione : elle, s'accrochant désespérément au bras du brun lors de la coupure d'électricité samedi lors de la soirée, s'amusant à le dévorer du regard. Le dévorer du regard. "Non mais ce n'est pas sérieux, pensa la Directrice. Je n'ai pas pu faire ça... même sous l'emprise de l'alcool... Dites-moi que mon cerveau me joue des tours par pitié !"

\- Et puis j'aime le travail en équipe, rajouta-t-il dans un sourire, qui lui était encore adressé.

"C'est clair qu'on faisait une sacrée équipe au bière-pong de samedi... s'amusa-t-elle à penser en souriant. Mais à quoi je pense moi ? Un bière-pong ? En équipe avec Théodore Nott ? Ce même Théodore Nott en face de moi ? Je. N'ai. Pas. Pu. Faire. Ca. C'est. Im-pos-si-ble. Dites-moi que je suis en train de vivre un cauchemar... Par Merlin qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?". Le cerveau de la jeune femme tournait à plein régime. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait samedi après avoir bu ? Elle ne quittait plus le candidat des yeux, horrifiée et effrayée, réfléchissant à quel sort il avait pu lui lancer pour qu'elle ait autant de flashs d'un coup. Elle n'écoutait plus les questions et commentaires de ses collègues. De toute manière, ayant été dans la même promotion que le jeune homme pendant leurs études, elle savait qu'il était excellent -moins qu'elle tout de même cela va de soi- et ce qu'il valait. Mais le recrutement était le cadet de ses soucis. Et aux vues des petits regards équivoques que lui lançait Théodore, elle se rendait compte qu'elle était dans un sacré pétrin... Lui avait l'air de se souvenir d'absolument tous ses faits et gestes, alors qu'elle, elle n'avait pour souvenirs de la soirée que les quelques flashs dus à sa rencontre en entretien avec l'ex-Serpentard.

\- Mrs Granger, avez-vous d'autres questions ou remarques le concernant ? L'interrompit Melany dans ses pensées.

Ouille, dur retour à la réalité. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait pu se dire pendant qu'elle laissait libre court à ses pensées. Les trois paires d'yeux étaient rivés sur elle. Elle recommença à rougir légèrement, mais se reprit très vite.

\- Pour moi c'est bon, j'ai vu ce qu'il me fallait, affirma-t-elle sûre d'elle.

\- Ah ça, c'est certain, murmura l'ex-Serpentard de telle sorte qu'elle seule entende.

Si Hermione se trouvait à ce moment-là dans un champ de tomates, elle n'aurait pas dénoté. Elle faisait furieusement concurrence à Ron quand il était gêné. Et bon Dieu ce qu'elle était gênée en ce moment même ! Heureusement pour elle, Kylian vint à son secours sans s'en rendre compte et congédia le candidat, qui sortit de la salle avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous en avez pensé, intervint Melany, mais je l'ai trouvé très bien celui-ci. Il a l'air d'avoir toutes les qualités requises pour le poste.

\- Je suis totalement d'accord, acquiesça le seul homme du jury.

-Oui... Oui tout à fait, leur accorda la brune.

Elle ne pouvait nier que le jeune homme avait les qualités requises. Intelligent, travailleur, avec une orthographe irréprochable, et sûr de lui. "Trop sûr de lui peut-être, se dit Hermione en repensant aux regards lourds de sens lancés par le brun".

Trois candidats lui succédèrent, et la Directrice du département de la justice magique dut se rendre à l'évidence : ils n'arrivaient pas à la cheville de Théo. À midi, elle fut heureuse que la pause déjeuner soit là. Elle avait besoin de se rafraîchir les idées, et pour cela, rien de mieux que le déjeuner prévu avec Harry. Elle passa aux toilettes se passer de l'eau fraîche sur la figure, prit son manteau et son écharpe dans son bureau, et transplana dans une ruelle du Londres moldue proche du restaurant qu'ils avaient choisi. Compte tenu de leurs postes importants et de leurs statuts de Héros de guerre, ils tenaient à leur intimité.

Le brun l'attendait déjà et l'enlaça quand elle arriva près de lui. Ils rentrèrent s'installer et la serveuse leur amena les menus.

\- Alors Harry comment ça se passe avec le nouveau Directeur du département des Mystères ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de passer te voir ce matin, j'étais en plein recrutement. D'ailleurs, il faut qu'on parle.

\- Assez bien, même s'il est quand même étrange comme personnage, indiqua le Survivant. Bien qu'il ait été recommandé par Kingsley lui-même. Je compte vous réunir dans la semaine tous pour vous le présenter officiellement. Il devrait avoir commencé à prendre ses marques d'ici jeudi.

\- D'accord, je préviendrai Flora pour qu'elle évite de surcharger ma fin de semaine dans ce cas.

\- Il vaut mieux te connaissant en effet, acquiesça son ami. Et donc tu étais en plein recrutement ? De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

\- Tu ne devineras jamais qui s'est présenté pour le poste de Rédacteur Juridique... Théodore Nott lui-même.

\- Ah.

\- Et le pire, continua la brune sans remarquer la gêne de Harry, c'est que de tous ceux qu'on a pu voir ce matin, c'était le plus compétent. Bien sûr, il reste des candidats cet après-midi. Mais il faut que tu saches que je ne me souviens d'absolument rien concernant ma soirée de samedi... J'ai beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup trop bu. Et quand Théodore est arrivé, j'ai commencé à avoir des flashs sur la soirée. Harry, rassure-moi... Dis-moi que ce que j'ai vu concernant mon comportement envers lui était seulement le fruit de mon imagination ?

\- Eh bien... Commença Harry.

Il n'était pas à l'aise. Pas à l'aise du tout. Comment pouvait-il l'être quand lui se souvenait très bien de ce que sa meilleure amie avait fait ? Il réajusta ses lunettes avec l'index de sa main droite. "Par Merlin, Harry fait tout le temps ce geste quand il est gêné et qu'il s'apprête à tout confesser... Non, dites-moi qu'il n'a pas fait ça... Dites-moi que JE n'ai pas fait ça ?"

\- Tout dépend de ce que tu as vu.

\- Je... Je me suis vue dansant avec lui, et faisant un bière-pong avec lui, et être assez proche de lui. Trop proche...

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- Dis quelque chose Harry !

\- Euh... Ce... Ce que tu as vu... Ça s'est réellement passé.

\- Enterrez-moi, désespéra la brune en tapant sa tête sur la table.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer Ginny était bien éméchée aussi, tenta son ami. Le punch préparé par Pansy était traitre.

\- Mais elle n'est pas allée se frotter à un serpentard, maugréa Hermione.

\- Ah... Beh non.

\- Je veux mourir.

\- C'est pas si grave Mione.

\- Je me suis ridiculisée.

\- Avec de la chance ils avaient eux aussi trop bu et ils auront oublié.

\- J'ai pas de chance...

La serveuse les interrompit pour prendre leur commande. Hermione était loin de se douter que le "ils" ne désignait pas l'ensemble des invités, mais Theodore et la deuxième personne qu'elle avait aussi très largement collée durant la soirée... Harry réussit tout de même à réorienter la conversation sur un autre sujet et le repas se déroula dans une ambiance moins morose que lors des révélations sur la soirée de samedi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir bonsoir !**

 **Comme chaque dimanche, voilà le nouveau chapitre.**

 **Je tiens à remercier les lecteurs, les followers et surtout ceux qui mettent des reviews... Ça fait plaisir d'avoir autant de retours positifs, vraiment ! N'hésitez pas à en laisser de nouveaux.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Lealy**_

* * *

 **Berenice** **: merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que cela te plaise ! À la prochaine.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Un entretien instructif.**

Après le déjeuner avec son meilleur ami, Hermione regagna son bureau au Ministère. Elle avait une demi-heure devant elle pour continuer à réfléchir sur le dossier du sorcier meurtrier. Cependant, elle avait l'esprit ailleurs, et elle n'arriva pas à se concentrer sur son travail. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes, mais les révélations de la matinée et du déjeuner lui avaient retourné le cerveau. Elle remit les éléments en sa possession dans l'ordre.

Elle était allée à la soirée, elle avait bu le punch de Pansy comme du petit lait. Elle avait dansé. Avec Théodore, Elle avait bu encore. Elle avait joué au bière-pong avec Théodore. Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire d'autre ? C'était une catastrophe. Harry avait tenté de la rassurer. "Avec de la chance ils avaient eux aussi trop bu" avait-il dit. Ils. _Ils_. Au pluriel. De qui son ami parlait-il ? De ses amis en général ? De Théodore et _quelqu'un_ d'autre ? "Par Merlin, pourvu que ce soit pas ce à quoi je pense... désespéra-t-elle intérieurement. Je n'ai pas pu avoir le même style de comportement avec quelqu'un d'autre... Avec Théodore c'est déjà trop. Par pitié". Elle se frappa la tête sur son bureau et soupira face à son manque cruel de chance. Elle ne buvait qu'à de rares occasions, et là, pour une fois, elle osait le faire et cela tournait en désastre total.

Elle se redressa en entendant du bruit dans le couloir qui menait à son bureau. En consultant l'heure, elle soupira à nouveau : deux heures moins le quart, elle devait se rendre dans la salle des recrutements pour la session de l'après-midi. Comment arriverait-elle à se concentrer ? À force de réfléchir à ce qui lui était arrivé depuis le début de la matinée, son mal de crâne était revenu avec force. Son assistante frappa à sa porte entrouverte, et elle lui fit signe d'entrer.

\- Miss Granger, les entretiens vont reprendre. Nous recevons quatre nouveaux candidats cet après-midi.

\- D'accord.

\- Avez-vous réussi à trouver votre bonheur dans les candidats de ce matin ? S'enquit la jeune femme.

"Mon bonheur, pas vraiment, aux vues des révélations de ce matin sur ma perte de mémoire..." grommela intérieurement la Directrice. Elle devait cependant avouer que Théodore serait parfait pour le poste. Il avait toujours eu d'excellentes notes et avait une écriture irréprochable. Elle s'était rendu compte que cela n'avait pas changé depuis l'époque de Poudlard en lisant sa lettre de motivation.

\- Pour le moment nous en avons un en tête, approuva la brune. Mais nous attendons de voir les candidats de l'après-midi pour faire notre choix.

\- Oui c'est logique.

\- Sinon Flora tant que je te tiens, ne charge pas trop mon emploi du temps de la fin de semaine. Le Ministre de la magie a prévu de réunir l'ensemble des Directeurs de département afin de nous présenter officiellement le nouveau Directeur du département des Mystères. À ce propos, je souhaiterais que tu fasses des recherches sur lui. Harry m'a confié qu'il avait une façon de travailler bien à lui et je voudrais en savoir plus.

\- Bien entendu ce sera fait.

\- Et je souhaiterais aussi la plus grande discrétion là-dessus...

\- Cela va de soi Miss ! Acquiesça l'assistante. Je commencerai dès cet après-midi.

\- Très bien je te remercie. Aller il faut que j'y aille. À tout à l'heure !

Hermione quitta son bureau, la chemise concernant les recrutements sous le bras et se dirigea vers la salle de réunion, espérant que cela allait lui faire songer à autre chose qu'aux sombres pensées qui habitaient son esprit depuis le début de la matinée. Elle retrouva ses deux collègues en pleine discussion, concernant Théodore et leur souhait de ne pas voir de candidat aussi compétent sinon meilleur que lui. Elle soupira discrètement et s'installa.

Les deux premiers candidats ne furent pas concluants. La première, une jeune femme blonde, avait dû faire écrire sa lettre de motivation et rajouter des éléments à son curriculum vitae, car son QI ne devait pas dépasser celui d'une huître, de l'avis d'Hermione. Elle n'avait pas été capable d'aligner plus de trois mots de façon cohérente, et sans se dandiner comme une perdrix sur sa chaise. Le second, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, semblait sérieux mais ne remplissait pas les exigences orthographiques et rédactionnelles. Ils avaient fini le deuxième entretien avec dix minutes d'avance, ce qui laissait à Hermione le temps d'aller aux toilettes. Elle traversa la grande salle regroupant les Rédacteurs juridiques, gagna les toilettes et en profita pour se rafraîchir.

Ce dont elle se souvenait de sa soirée lui revint en tête, et une sensation étrange s'empara d'elle. Comme un malaise. Un pressentiment que ce n'était pas tout. Elle tenta de chasser ses mauvaises idées, s'aspergea une dernière fois le visage et retourna à sa place. Elle devait faire bonne figure. Plus que deux candidats, et ensuite elle allait pouvoir écourter sa journée pour passer voir Pansy. Elle devait absolument connaître la suite des événements, pour pouvoir se sortir du mauvais pas dans lequel elle s'était fourré. Elle allait très certainement devoir se coltiner Nott tous les jours à son travail, il fallait qu'elle puisse de nouveau le regarder sans être gênée. Elle devait savoir ce qu'elle avait fait exactement. Et Pansy le saurait, à coup sûr.

Ayant regagné sa place, elle en profita pour demander leur avis à ses deux collègues, même si elle-même connaissait la réponse à sa question. Les deux étaient unanimes : ils voyaient Théodore Nott au poste de rédacteur. Chouette. Youpi. Génial... Il n'était pourtant pas dans les habitudes de la Gryffondor d'être autant pessimiste. Mais elle n'était pas dans son état normal, la migraine s'étant certes estompée mais n'ayant pas tout à fait disparu. Et puis, le comportement qu'elle avait eu à la soirée était loin d'être son comportement habituel aussi. Il lui fallait passer outre pour le reste de la journée cependant. Elle prit une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux quelques secondes, et expira l'air accumulé.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle crut défaillir. C'était définitivement la journée la plus pourrie de son existence. Se tenaient à la porte son assistante, suivie du prochain candidat : assez grand, le teint pâle, les yeux gris acier et les cheveux blonds quasiment blancs. Oui, pour couronner sa journée, Drago Malefoy se tenait devant elle. Elle espérait que, là encore, ce serait une blague. Il devait sûrement venir pour autre chose. Il s'était peut-être perdu ?

Mais Flora le présenta comme le troisième candidat de l'après-midi. "Ressaisis-toi Hermione, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer" tenta-t-elle de se rassurer. Pour se donner du courage afin d'affronter l'heure prochaine, elle se leva pour faire entrer le Serpentard.

\- Entrez et installez-vous, l'invita-t-elle en lui tendant la main. Je suis Hermione Granger, Directrice du département de la justice magique.

\- Enchanté. Drago Malefoy, lui répondit-il en prenant la main qu'elle lui tendait pour la serrer.

Le contact fut instantanément électrique. Hermione eut des frissons. Son interlocuteur n'en perdit pas une miette, et un sourire en coin vint orner son visage. Le même que celui qu'il lui avait servi lorsqu'ils s'étaient salués le samedi précédent. Pourquoi est-ce que le contact de la peau de Malefoy lui avait fait cet effet-là ? Les paroles de Harry lui revinrent encore une fois en mémoire : "Avec de la chance ils avaient eux aussi trop bu". Se pourrait-il qu'il parlait de Théodore et Drago ? Oh. Bon. Dieu. Dans quelle mouise s'était-elle fourrée ? Elle espérait tout de même n'avoir pas agi de la même façon qu'avec Théodore, car connaissant Malefoy, il profiterait de la situation. Un peu trop même. Et il saurait en jouir, rien que pour le plaisir de l'embêter et de la mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Melany Guivry, responsable des ressources humaines.

\- Kylian Smither, également aux ressources humaines.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, reprit Melany. Qu'est-ce qui vous laisse entendre que vous pourriez être celui qu'il nous faudrait pour le poste de rédacteur juridique ?

\- Mon sérieux, la rigueur dont je fais preuve dans ce que j'entreprends, et la rapidité de travail dont je suis capable, tout en fournissant, bien entendu, un travail de qualité, répondit-il d'un air charmeur.

Et cela eut le petit effet que Malefoy devait sûrement attendre. Melany étouffa un gloussement et acquiesça vivement. Il était en train de draguer sa collègue, devant elle, sans gêne, tout cela pour essayer d'avoir le poste ! Il ne manquait pas de culot. Kylian, cependant, n'avait pas l'air dupe, contrairement à son homologue. Il enchaîna :

\- Pour vous, en quoi consiste le travail d'un rédacteur juridique ?

Hermione se redressa sur son siège. La réponse allait être intéressante elle l'espérait.

\- Rédiger les actes de jurisprudence issus des procès, les éventuelles nouvelles lois, les demandes de comparution, les réponses aux différentes contestations. Il faut aussi traiter ces contestations, en particulier celles de premier niveau, qui ont un impact moindre suivant les cas, celles qui ne nécessitent pas de procès. Mais je suis certain que ce métier est encore plus varié que ce que je pense.

"Eh merde, il a fallu qu'il réponde juste... Mais où a-t-il bien pu pêcher toutes ces informations ?" Se demanda la brune interloquée. Elle se doutait qu'il y aurait des éléments de réponse dans son speech, mais pas qu'il sache à ce point, avec autant de détails, quelles étaient les tâches du poste. Elle se tourna vers ses collègues. Comme elle s'y attendait, Melany était totalement sous le charme. Quant à Kylian, il était impressionné par la réponse du jeune homme. Mince, Malefoy faisait bonne impression, c'était bien sa vaine.

Le Serpentard s'appliqua à répondre à toutes les questions des collègues d'Hermione, et d'elle-même lorsqu'elle en posait, alors qu'elle s'appliquait à trouver des questions saugrenues. Malgré tout, elle était, comme le matin même, perdue dans ses pensées. Le blond la fixait, d'un regard où étaient mêlés amusement et... quelque chose de plus profond. La brune était captivée par son regard, et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. À force de le fixer, certaines images, très floues, de la soirée, lui revinrent en tête. Elle était vraisemblablement sortie prendre l'air accompagnée de Malefoy. Elle se souvenait avoir discuté avec lui, et du sourire taquin, presque coquin, qu'il lui avait adressé. Mais de quoi avaient-ils bien pu parler pour que le blond réagisse ainsi avec elle ? Qu'avait-elle dit sous l'emprise de l'alcool ? Certes, elle n'avait pas besoin de cela pour avoir une discussion cordiale avec lui, mais ils étaient loin d'être les meilleurs amis du monde.

Ce sourire en coin... Il avait exactement le même à ce moment précis. Hermione crut défaillir, mais ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi. Tentant vainement de reprendre contenance, elle risqua un regard à sa droite, vers Melany, qui était toujours totalement sous le charme de Malefoy. Cela ne présageait rien de bon pour la brune : il allait très certainement être embauché... Il avait les compétences requises, tout comme Théodore. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées brusquement par une ultime question de Kylian.

\- Vous savez Monsieur Malefoy, nous avons reçu bien d'autres candidats avant vous. Certains conviendraient tout autant que vous à ce poste, comportant les mêmes qualités que vous nous avez cité au début de l'entretien. Ce poste, au sein du Département de la justice magique, est une aubaine pour nombre d'entre vous. Que seriez-vous prêt à faire pour l'obtenir ?

\- Comme vous venez de le souligner, ce poste est une opportunité en or, surtout quand on fait partie, comme moi, du programme de réinsertion de notre Ministre. Je tiens à appuyer sur le fait que je suis très sérieux, et que les erreurs que j'ai pu commettre dans le passé, restent dans le passé. J'aimerais prendre un nouveau départ, et quoi de mieux que de faire respecter l'ordre magique. Ce serait un immense honneur de travailler avec l'incroyable Directrice que vous êtes, Miss Granger, finit-il en la déshabillant totalement du regard.

"Que Merlin me vienne en aide, pourquoi les stupides enfoirés sont toujours les plus mielleux et canons ? Pensa-t-elle. Attendez... Je viens de penser que Malefoy est canon ? Que Merlin et Morgane me lapident sur la place publique avant de me décapiter. Je. Ne. Peux. Pas. Trouver. Malefoy. Canon. Que cet entretien se termine par pitié... Aller ressaisis-toi bourrique, ne rougis pas et réponds lui de façon professionnelle. Aller Hermione, tu peux le faire t'es une grande fille !" S'encouragea-t-elle.

\- Eh bien, euh, merci. Je pense que nous en avons assez concernant cet entretien, balbutia tant bien que mal la Directrice.

"Bravoooooooo, tu bégaies devant lui maintenant ? De mieux en mieux ma vieille ! Se fustigea-t-elle mentalement. Il est vrai qu'il est quand même beau... Oh mais tais-toi vile conscience pourrie ! Jamais. Plus. Je. Ne. Boirai. En. Présence. De. Serpentards" se promit-elle intérieurement.

\- Oui, cet entretien est concluant, s'exclama de façon enjouée la responsable des ressources humaines à sa droite.

\- Très bien, approuva son collègue. Nous vous remercions Monsieur Malefoy. Nous vous tenons au courant très vite des suites du recrutement. Passez une bonne de journée.

Malefoy serra la main des trois membres du jury, en prenant bien soin de serrer celle d'Hermione en dernier. Il la gratifia d'un regard lourd de sous-entendus et laissa exprès traîner ses doigts sur la main de la jeune femme lorsqu'il la lâcha. Tout cela passa inaperçu pour les collègues de la brune. Cette dernière par contre sentit des frissons la parcourir au contact des doigts du blond. "Nom de Dieu qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé à cette fichue soirée ?" Se demanda-t-elle pour la énième fois complètement tétanisée. "Ce n'est pas normal que cet espèce de blond peroxydé me fasse cet effet-là...".

Elle dut arrêter de penser à ce qu'elle qualifiait d'une mascarade lorsque le quatrième rendez-vous de l'après-midi fit son apparition. Une jeune femme quelconque, ne faisant pas l'affaire pour le poste. Elle fut très évasive et pas très attentive durant l'entretien, qui ne dura pas très longtemps. Après avoir congédié la candidate, les trois membres du jury se mirent d'accord pour se réunir le lendemain matin pour discuter du recrutement. Hermione retourna à son bureau, continuant à ressasser ce qui occupait la place première dans son esprit depuis le matin même.

Et là, ce fut le drame. En s'asseyant, elle eut de nouveau un flash. Elle et Malefoy dans une position délicate ; lui assis sur une chaise dans le jardin, elle sur ses genoux, un verre de punch à la main - c'était clair, elle ne toucherait plus jamais au punch de Pansy, c'était trop dangereux, et pour sa réputation, et pour sa santé mentale. La situation dans son souvenir avait l'air de satisfaire le blond... Et elle se souvenait avoir _apprécié_ ce moment-là.

"Non non non non non, ce n'est pas possible... Je dois aller voir Pansy immédiatement". Elle se leva, enfila très vite son manteau et son écharpe, laissa un mot à Flora pour lui signifier son départ, et transplana sur le chemin de traverse.

Elle se doutait qu'à cette heure-ci, son amie - ou plutôt traîtresse vu la situation - se trouverait dans la boutique de farces et attrapes des Weasley. Elle s'y dirigea d'un pas pressé, et pénétra tellement précipitamment dans l'antre de son meilleur ami qu'elle heurta quelqu'un... qui s'avérait être Ron. Celui-ci la salua franchement et la regarda avec amusement et étonnement.

\- Que viens-tu faire ici Mione ?

Devant la tête étrange qu'elle tirait, il s'empressa de rajouter, de peur de l'avoir vexée :

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas te voir hein, mais tu ne viens quasiment jamais.

\- Je sais ne t'en fais pas Ron ! Je cherchais Pansy en fait...

\- Ah ! Fit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, gêné. Elle est à l'arrière de la boutique en train de vider les cartons reçus aujourd'hui.

\- Merci beaucoup !

Et elle fila à la vitesse de l'éclair, sous le regard amusé du rouquin, qui se doutait du pourquoi de la venue de son amie. Il se souvenait lui aussi des quelques "écarts de conduite" dont elle avait fait preuve... Aussi surprenants avaient-ils été, ils avaient beaucoup amusé la bande d'amis, car il était très rare de voir l'ancienne Gryffondor dans un état pareil.

Arrivant devant la porte de l'arrière boutique, Hermione ne prit pas la peine de frapper, et entra sans ménagement. Pansy était effectivement occupée à trier les nouveaux produits fraîchement reçus. Lorsqu'elle leva la tête pour voir qui était venu l'interrompre, une tornade brune lui sauta dessus.

\- Je veux savoir tout ce qu'il s'est passé samedi soir chez toi !

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Hermione, je vais bien merci de t'en préoccuper, ironisa l'ex Serpentard. Ahahah, ne t'en fais pas, je sais pourquoi tu viens ! Rajouta-t-elle devant la mine déconfite de son amie. On commence à regretter d'avoir bu mon punch comme de l'eau ?

\- C'est à peu près ça...

\- Et on ne se souvient de rien ?

\- Justement... Il faut qu'on parle, dit Hermione très sérieusement. J'ai reçu en entretien aujourd'hui deux de tes amis, avec lesquels j'ai visiblement fait des choses samedi qui dépassent mon entendement !

Pansy explosa d'un rire franc et cristallin. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient devenues amies grâce à Ron, et même si Hermione n'était pas aussi proche de Pansy qu'elle l'était de Ginny, elle aimait se confier de temps en temps à la copine de son meilleur ami. Et là, justement, elle avait besoin d'en parler. Et surtout de savoir ce qu'elle avait pu faire pendant la soirée.

\- Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on ait une discussion ma chère Hermione ! Que dis-tu de venir dîner avec nous ce soir ? Je me ferai une joie de te raconter ce que je sais...


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour bonjour petits amis lecteurs !

Voilà le quatrième chapitre. Bon, c'est un début de chapitre un peu mou, mais il en faut pour faire une mini transition... Pas toujours agréable à écrire mais il faut le faire !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Il est temps que nous passions aux révélations sur la soirée de samedi. J'attends vos impressions avec impatience !

J'en profite pour remercier encore une fois ma copinette _**Lily-Jem**_ pour l'inspiration qu'elle me donne pour des petits bouts de phrases (d'ailleurs, si vous aimez le Théomione, sa fiction _Échappée_ est vraiment rigolote !).

Et je vous remercie pour toutes ces reviews ! Ça me fait très plaisir à chaque fois d'avoir des retours écrits sur ma fiction. Alors merci !

J'attends vos avis sur ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture ! Et à dimanche prochain pour la suite.

 _ **Lealy**_

* * *

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

 **Berenice** : merci beaucoup pour ta review, et je te laisse decouvrir le fameux dîner !

 **dramionelove** : merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Le dîner promet d'être enrichissant...

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Révélations.**

Hermione était repassée chez elle pour ranger les quelques courses qu'elle avait achetées, après être allée voir ses amis chez Weasley Farces et Attrapes pour Sorciers Facétieux. Elle en avait profité pour faire un petit peu de ménage, et se changer. Cela lui avait occupé l'esprit, si bien qu'elle avait finalement réussi à se détendre quelque peu. Après avoir enfilé un jean et un petit pull, elle avait pris son manteau et avait transplané directement devant la demeure de ses amis. Bien qu'elle aille dîner chez eux pour en savoir un peu plus sur la situation particulièrement inconfortable dans laquelle elle s'était empêtrée, elle était heureuse de pouvoir passer un moment avec eux. Ils avaient chacun leur vie, et il était compliqué de caser ce genre de moments très souvent. Ils arrivaient à se voir tous les jeudis au Chaudron Baveur, ce qui était déjà un exploit quand on connaissait les emplois du temps particulièrement remplis du couple Potter et de Pansy.

Elle frappa quelques coups à la porte, et ce fut une Pansy tout sourire qui lui ouvrit. Elle était resplendissante, et ce quelle que soit la tenue qu'elle avait décidé de porter. Hermione l'admirait sur ce point-là. C'était en grande partie grâce à la petite amie de Ron qu'elle s'était mise à faire vraiment attention à son image ; sans pour autant ressembler à une bimbo, la brunette aimait prendre soin d'elle et se faire jolie. Elle remarqua que pour une fois, son amie ne portait pas une robe moulante, mais avait préféré opter pour une simple robe noire cintrée. Elles s'enlacèrent, et la Directrice du département de la justice magique pénétra dans la maison de ses amis. Ron était au salon, dans le canapé, en train de lire la rubrique sport de la Gazette du Sorcier. Il se leva et étreignit sa meilleure amie avec affection.

\- C'est bon de te voir Mione, lui dit le rouquin.

\- C'est vrai qu'on a du mal à se voir beaucoup en semaine, approuva la concernée. Tu as besoin d'aide en cuisine Pans ?

\- Pas le moins du monde, mais merci. Ron, peux-tu préparer la table s'il te plaît ?

\- Tout de suite ma chérie.

\- Je vais t'aider, sourit Hermione.

Elle suivit son meilleur ami jusqu'au buffet dans lequel étaient rangés les couverts et les assiettes. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec lui. Avec leurs jobs respectifs, ils ne se voyaient que très rarement en dehors de leur groupe d'amis. Ron s'était grandement investi dans la gestion de la boutique de farces et attrapes qu'il tenait avec George, et s'entraînait au Quidditch dans un petit club de Londres deux fois par semaine. Quant à Hermione, son poste de Directrice lui prenait toute son énergie. Elle allait de temps à autres avec Harry voir le roux jouer, mais il n'était pas courant qu'ils se retrouvent tous les trois, comme au temps de Poudlard. Néanmoins, cela leur faisait apprécier d'autant plus les soirées pendant lesquelles ils se voyaient.

Après avoir mis la table, les trois amis s'installèrent et les discussions allaient bon train. Pansy était plutôt bonne cuisinière, et cherchait à faire encore mieux que sa belle-mère, chose presque impossible quand on avait goûté aux mets délicieusement préparés par Molly Weasley.

\- Alors que pensez-vous de ma blanquette de veau ? S'inquiéta la brune d'un air intéressé. Et Ronald ne me dit pas que celle de ta mère est mieux !

\- Elle est bonne, répondit Ron les joues rougissantes.

\- Hermione ?

\- Elle est excellente, fit remarquer la concernée.

\- Ah, merci Hermione, insista-t-elle en relevant la tête, gonflée d'orgueil.

\- Je t'ai dit qu'elle était bonne, bougonna le seul homme de la table.

\- Oui, mais ta meilleure amie a dit qu'elle était excellente, elle.

\- Mmmh.

Leur amie explosa de rire. Elle les trouvait vraiment drôles quand ils s'y mettaient. Elle-même savait à quel point Ron était un fan excessif de la nourriture de sa mère... enfin de la nourriture en général. La discussion dériva sur le Quidditch. De cause à effet, le Quidditch lui fit penser à Malefoy du temps où il était attrapeur à Poudlard chez les Serpentards. Puis elle songea à ses entretiens, aux allusions de Théodore et Drago, aux flashs qu'elle avait eus. Elle leva les yeux vers ses amis, qui continuaient à parler du sport des sorciers. Ses pensées lui avaient coupé l'appétit, mais elle se força à finir la maigre portion de blanquette qu'il lui restait. Une fois les assiettes vidées, Pansy les débarrassa, et Ron en fournit d'autres pour le dessert qu'avait amené leur amie. Cette dernière était passée dans une pâtisserie moldue, afin de ramener à ses amis leur dessert préféré, à savoir une forêt noire. Une fois ses amis assis de nouveau en face d'elle, elle espéra que la soirée de samedi deviendrait leur nouveau sujet de conversation. À son grand désespoir, ce ne fut pas le cas.

\- Ron et moi avons une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer, s'enthousiasma la brune.

\- En avant-première d'ailleurs, renchérit Ron.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Comme tu as pu le voir, j'ai changé de style vestimentaire, rigola l'ex-Serpentard. Les robes moulantes, c'est terminé pour moi pour les neuf prochains mois.

\- C'est pas vrai ? Oh Pansy c'est génial !

\- Eh oh, j'ai participé moi aussi, ronchonna le rouquin.

\- Félicitations à toi aussi Ron.

Elle se leva et alla les enlacer tous les deux. Ce qu'elle était heureuse pour eux, ils était si beaux ensemble. Elle était certaine qu'ils feraient de bons parents.

\- Et bien entendu, il va lui falloir une marraine. Qui serait mieux placé pour cette énorme responsabilité que toi Hermione ? Tu as dû supporter mon cher et tendre depuis nos onze ans, et Merlin seul sait à quel point cela a été difficile. Enfin si tu acceptes bien entendu, ajouta la future maman.

\- Avec joie !

Elles s'étreignirent de nouveau. Cependant, malgré les effusions soudaines suite à l'annonce de la future progéniture Parkinson-Weasley, l'ex-Gryffondor ne cessait de ressasser sa mauvaise journée. Comme quoi, malgré de bonnes nouvelles, une journée pourrie restait une journée pourrie. Alors qu'elle venait de trouver le courage de se risquer à aborder le sujet, Ron se leva, et annonça qu'il devait partir à son entraînement hebdomadaire de Quidditch. Il embrassa Pansy, enlaça son amie et transplana directement au stade, son sac de sport et son balai en main.

Ce qui ne laissait que les deux amies à table. Elles finirent tranquillement leur part de forêt noire, Pansy discutant mode, et Hermione aida son amie à faire la vaisselle. Elle profita de ce moment entre elles pour aborder le sujet.

\- Pansy...

\- Oui je sais de quoi tu veux qu'on parle, répondit-elle amusée. Et justement, j'attendais que Ron soit parti, car même s'il a connaissance de certaines choses, il n'est pas au courant de tout ce que moi je sais. D'abord et avant tout, explique moi à quel point ta journée a été catastrophique.

\- Si tu savais...

Et elle commença son récit. Elle lui raconta son réveil de dimanche matin, la journée affreuse qu'elle avait passée ensuite avec ses migraines incessantes. Elle continua avec le début de la journée du jour même. Le début des entretiens. L'entrée fracassante de Théodore Nott dans la salle de recrutement. Les petites allusions et les regards mi-amusés, mi-intéressés qu'il lui avait lancés. Les flashbacks qui étaient apparus à sa mémoire durant l'entretien, lorsque le brun parlait ou la déshabillait du regard. Son repas du midi avec Harry. Les révélations et le mal aise de leur ami. L'entretien avec Malefoy. Son calme presque soupçonneux. Son regard perçant et transperçant. Les flashbacks, encore, sur la soirée de samedi et sa position fâcheuse sur le blond. Le trouble qu'elle avait ressenti en regardant Drago dans les yeux.

\- Autant te dire que, si au début, je souhaitais absolument recouvrer la mémoire, ce n'est plus tellement le cas maintenant, termina la brune.

\- Oui je vois... Donc tu te souviens de certaines choses. Intéressant...

\- Intéressant ? Horrible oui ! Paniqua l'ex-Gryffondor. Tu imagines que je vais être la chef directe de l'un des deux ? Avec ce qu'il s'est passé ? En fait je ne sais même pas ce qu'il s'est passé exactement, mais rien qu'avec le peu de mémoire qui m'est revenu c'est... Juste impensable. Je suis dans un merdier sans nom, je n'ai pas réussi à les regarder tous les deux une seule fois dans les yeux sans que mes joues ne menacent d'exploser sous la pression, sans que le mal aise m'envahisse... est-ce que tu peux le croire ? Ce n'est pas moi ce genre de comportement...

\- Calme-toi ma grande ! Je vais nous préparer du thé, et nous allons discuter bien sagement dans le salon. Va t'installer j'arrive.

En soupirant de lassitude - et de désespoir il fallait le dire -, l'ex préfète en chef se dirigea vers le salon. Elle se laissa tomber de découragement sur le canapé, et quelques instants plus tard son amie sortit de la cuisine avec deux tasses de thé encore fumant.

\- Thé à la camomille, pour calmer tes nerfs.

\- Merci...

\- Allons allons, hauts les cœurs, il y a plus grave dans la vie !

\- Voldemort est vaincu, alors non, pour le moment, il n'y a pas plus grave dans ma vie.

\- Nianiania, relativise un peu ! Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de te morfondre comme ça.

\- Non, ça c'est certain, je n'ai pas pour habitude de succomber à deux serpents dans la même soirée, en ayant bu comme un puits sans fond.

Pansy explosa de rire face aux propos de son amie. Elle se doutait qu'elle ne serait pas dans son assiette, mais elle ne pensait pas à ce point-là. En tant que rédactrice officielle de la rubrique "du côté des amours sorcières" de la Gazette du Sorcier, elle se devait de faire quelque chose pour aider la brune. La situation la réjouissait quand même : elle qui était une fan inconditionnelle des situations amoureuses compliquées, elle était servie. Et en plus, cela se passait dans son entourage. Intérieurement, l'ex-Serpentard jubilait. Les hormones de la grossesse devaient jouer, quoique cela ne fasse pas si longtemps que cela qu'elle était enceinte. Mais elle aimait tellement les histoires d'amour croustillantes comme celle qui se présentait, qu'elle trépignait d'en savoir la suite. Pour le moment, elle savait qu'elle devait expliquer à son amie ce dont elle avait connaissance de la soirée de samedi.

\- Bon ma pépette. On va se calmer, respirer profondément, et tu vas faire le vide dans ton esprit.

\- Arrête ça, on dirait le Professeur Trelawney, déplora Hermione. Et tu connais mon amour pour sa fichue matière et elle...

\- Il n'empêche qu'il faut que tu...

\- Oui oui c'est bon, je vais ouvrir mon esprit. Maintenant accouche !

\- Dans sept mois et demi.

\- Arrête donc de jouer sur les mots !

\- Un peu d'humour ma vieille, rigola Pansy. Bon... déjà, tu sais que samedi tu as vraiment, vraiment, vraiment trop bu. L'alcool t'est monté à la tête d'un coup et quand on a décidé de mettre de la musique pour danser, tu t'es littéralement jetée au centre du salon pour te trémousser avec Luna et Ginny, qui ont bu aussi toutes les deux - mais quand même moins que toi.

Elle marqua une pause. Hermione la fixa, appréhendant - à raison - la suite du récit de son amie sur ses actions mal avenues.

\- Et puis après au bout d'un moment tu as disparu de la circulation. Sauf qu'il manquait aussi Théo. En voulant aller aux toilettes - condition de femme enceinte oblige -, je vous ai croisés dans le couloir en pleine conversation. Sauf que... Lui semblait assez gêné, je pense que ton "déguisement" y était pour beaucoup, en plus de la façon mielleuse et aguicheuse dont tu le regardais.

"Mon déguisement... Oh Merlin c'est vrai, la tenue de Wonderwoman... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête pour me vêtir ainsi ?" Pensa avec horreur la Directrice. "Et mais..."

\- Comment ça je le regardais de façon aguicheuse ?

\- Tu avais une lueur d'envie dans les yeux Mione, je t'assure, grimaça la future maman.

\- Merlin...

\- Après vous êtes vite revenus. Et puis il y a eu cette musique moldue entraînante. Vous vous êtes mis à danser un coller-serrer assez... chaud. Tout le monde avait un peu bu - sauf moi bien entendu ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux ! - donc ça n'a pas vraiment choqué. Surtout que Neville amusait pas mal la galerie aussi. Ensuite... Eh bien... Comment te dire... Tu... Tu ne le lâchais plus. Vous discutiez pas mal visiblement quand même hein.

\- Comment ça "quand même" ? Demanda Hermione, horrifiée par le sens de la phrase de son amie.

\- Oh bah... Vous étiez revenus dans le couloir et vous vous êtes embrassés.

\- On s'est quoi ?

\- Embr...

\- Ne le redis pas... j'ai malheureusement compris...

La jeune femme se cacha le visage dans ses mains. Elle avait embrassé Théodore Nott, bourrée, et elle ne s'en souvenait plus. "Au moins il est canon", souffla une voix dans sa tête. Et voilà que maintenant, elle pensait que le brun était beau. Elle devait être en train de devenir folle. Voilà, c'était ça, elle devenait folle !

\- Après ça n'a pas duré longtemps ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète...

\- Oh aller Mione il est pas horrible mon Théo voyons !

\- C'est pas ça...

\- Ah, donc tu...

\- Ne tire pas de conclusions hâtives Pansy Parkinson ou je t'arrache les yeux !

\- D'accord d'accord... Bon, rassure-toi, du côté de Théo ça doit être tout, parce que peu de temps après il est parti, puisque dimanche il voulait avoir le loisir de préparer au mieux son entretien de lundi.

\- Tu étais au courant ?

\- Bien entendu. Mais je lui avais promis de ne rien te dire. Pour Drago, je ne savais pas par contre.

Le désespoir était présent dans la tête de la jolie Directrice. Jamais au grand jamais elle n'aurait agi comme cela en temps normal. Elle le savait... Et maintenant elle était dans une fâcheuse situation. Parce que, depuis la fin de l'après-midi, elle avait décidé qu'il serait moins désagréable de travailler avec Théodore. Mais là, elle n'en était plus certaine du tout. Qu'avait-elle fait à Merlin pour mériter cela ?

\- Et puis il y a eu l'épisode Drago. Pour Théodore, Ron était au courant. Par contre, pour Drago, il ne sait rien, et pour le moment je pense que c'est mieux ainsi. Il le tolère pour moi, mais tu connais Ron...

Hermione acquiesça, et enjoignit du regard son amie à continuer. Elle n'angoissait même plus à l'idée des révélations qu'elle allait lui faire ; elle se doutait que vu que Ron ne savait rien, c'était que cela devait être du gratiné.

\- Bon voilà, je vous ai trouvés tous les deux sur la terrasse. Lui assis sur la chaise longue, toi à califourchon sur lui, et vous...

\- On ne discutait pas constellations je suppose...

\- Pas vraiment, à moins que tu discutes constellations en roulant une pelle à Drago Malefoy.

\- Oh non...

Et elle enfonça sa tête dans le dossier du canapé. Après avoir aguiché et embrassé le jeune Nott, voilà qu'elle avait roulé une pelle à Drago Malefoy. "De mieux en mieux ma grande c'est bieeeeeeeeen !" Se félicita-t-elle intérieurement.

\- Mais ce n'est pas tout, se sentit obligée d'ajouter Pansy. Je pense que si je n'étais pas allée prendre l'air à ce moment-là, vous auriez fini par coucher ensemble, vu où il avait posé les mains...

Hermione manqua de recracher la gorgée de thé qu'elle venait de boire. Horrifiée, elle regarda son amie sans comprendre. Elle vit la lueur amusée dans son regard, mais elle ne releva pas. Il y avait bien plus grave : Elle. Avait. Failli. Coucher. Avec. Malefoy. "Oh nom d'un chien... Moi qui pensais que ma journée ne pouvait pas plus mal se terminer qu'elle n'avait commencé... Je me suis ouvertement mis le doigt dans l'œil ! Non les deux doigts dans les deux yeux et j'ai bien appuyé pour m'engourdir à ce point l'esprit..." constata la brune.

\- Je veux mourir...

\- Boh, relativise : dans les deux cas, tu ne choisis pas les plus moches. Et ils sont de bons partis tous les deux.

\- Pansy...

\- Oui ?

\- Je... Je vais devoir travailler avec l'un des deux. Sachant que si Théodore n'avait pas quitté prématurément la soirée, Merlin seul sait ce qui aurait pu se passer. Sachant ce qu'il s'est passé avec Mal... Drago, se reprit-elle devant son amie. Je suis dans la merde. Mais vraiment. Je ne vais jamais pouvoir m'adresser à eux maintenant... C'est une catastrophe, ils ne me prendront jamais au sérieux...

\- Eh là, calme-toi, tu vas nous faire une crise de panique ! Respire.

Pansy l'enlaça. Même si elle trouvait la situation amusante d'un point de vue extérieur, elle ne pouvait que comprendre l'embarras dans lequel son amie était. Elle se garda bien de rajouter une petite note d'humour en disant qu'au moins, ça avait eu le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards ; elle savait que ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment.

La maîtresse de maison lui resservit une tasse de thé et chercha par tous les moyens à lui changer les idées. Malheureusement, elle était dans un état tel que rien ne fonctionnait. Elle essaya même de lui parler boulot, en lui demandant de quoi il était question dans les gros procès en cours. Mais lui parler de son travail rappela à Hermione qu'elle allait devoir collaborer avec l'un des deux...

Elle finit par remercier son amie pour la soirée, et rentra chez elle, assez déboussolée. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'agir de cette façon... Elle ne savait pas qu'elle était la meilleure manière d'assumer derrière un tel comportement. Une fois arrivée, elle prit une longue et bonne douche chaude, dans le but de se détendre. Cela ne fonctionna bien évidemment pas. Elle était tendue, parce que maintenant qu'elle savait, elle faisait nettement le lien avec les réactions des amis de Pansy.

Elle se coucha, et continua de ressasser les derniers événements. Elle savait que c'était néfaste pour son bien-être. Tant de stress allait lui bousiller son sommeil, et elle serait donc fatiguée et moins productive. Après une heure et demi à se tourner dans son lit sans pour autant que Morphée ne se manifeste pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort, elle décida de se relever et d'aller prendre - exceptionnellement - une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Car elle le savait : vu son état d'esprit, elle allait rêver de blond et de brun. Et déjà qu'ils lui bousillaient ses journées, il était hors de question que ce soit le même cirque la nuit.

Alors, elle ingurgita la potion, se recoucha, et lorsque le réveil sonna le lendemain matin, elle était un peu plus sereine que la veille. Enfin... Jusqu'à ce que la réalité ne lui revienne à l'esprit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir !**

 **On on est toujours dimanche donc c'est bon, je suis dans les temps !**

 **Voilà donc la suite des aventures d'Hermy jolie... La pauvre quand même.**

 **Je vous remercie encore pour ces follows et reviews.**

 **J'attends vos avis concernant ce chapitre !**

 **A la semaine prochaine.**

 _ **Lealy.**_

* * *

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

 **Guest** : oui, le ThéoMione est rare, alors que je trouve que le personnage de Théo est super intéressant et comme il n'est pas approfondi par J.K. Ça permet une plus grande latitude pour écrire sur lui ! Merci pour ton avis.

 **Dramione** : merci beaucoup pour ton retour positif sur mon chapitre !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Choix difficile.**

Mardi matin, neuf heures : Hermione était arrivée depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes, et, déjà, elle voulait se transformer en petite souris pour fuir ce monde qu'elle qualifiait de cruel. Elle avait quitté précipitamment son bureau la veille, oubliant totalement que mercredi matin il fallait qu'elle rende le rapport concernant le procès du gobelin. Et en plus, en début de matinée, elle devait réunir ses collègues Melany et Kylian afin de déterminer qui allait pouvoir décrocher le poste de rédacteur juridique. Dire qu'elle n'avait pas songé à qui elle voulait voir à ce poste serait mentir, et elle le savait. Elle y avait pensé la veille avant de prendre la potion de sommeil sans rêve. Après sa journée pourrie et les révélations de son amie, elle avait longuement songé à qui, entre le blond et le brun, serait le mieux placé pour le poste.

Elle avait pesé le pour et le contre. Au niveau professionnel, elle était convaincue que n'importe lequel des deux conviendrait. Du coup, elle avait dû faire le point du côté personnel. Concernant Théodore, son attitude avait été assez osée. Elle l'avait embrassé et aguiché une bonne partie de la soirée. De plus, elle ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent d'après Pansy, et elle était donc persuadée que s'il n'était pas parti, cela aurait pu aller nettement plus loin. Le pire, c'était qu'elle n'aurait pas été contre en y repensant. Elle s'était giflée mentalement de penser cela. Mais elle devait l'admettre : le mystérieux et ténébreux Théodore Nott avait de quoi plaire à la gente féminine. Il était de plus assez proche du type d'hommes qu'elle aimait : beau, discret et intelligent. Il avait d'excellentes notes à Poudlard, et passait lui aussi beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque - sans pour autant qu'ils ne se côtoient. Elle était d'ailleurs surprise qu'un aussi beau parti que lui - étant donné sa fortune familiale malgré le nom sali par son père - soit encore sur le marché. Et puis, cela allait sans dire, qu'elle était persuadée qu'avec lui, toutes les femmes du service ne passeraient pas par son lit, contrairement à son homologue blond.

Car oui, ce dernier était un homme à femme ; cela n'avait guère changé depuis Poudlard, où il se vantait du nombre de conquêtes qu'il avait à son actif. Et en y repensant, Hermione avait failli devenir l'un des trophées de son tableau de chasse. La simple pensée de ce qui aurait pu se passer si son amie brune ne les avait pas interrompus en allant prendre l'air, lorsqu'elle était à califourchon sur lui, la fit frémir. Ils auraient pu coucher ensemble... Cela avait été au-delà de ce qu'elle avait fait avec le brun. Elle ne s'était pas contenté que de l'embrasser, ils s'étaient câlinés et caressés. Elle ne pouvait pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé : ce serait vraiment impossible pour elle. Elle qui ne buvait jamais à outrance. Elle qui n'était pas du genre à se comporter de la sorte avec un garçon en soirée. Ce n'était pas son genre les "coups d'un soir", et elle s'y refusait. Non pas qu'elle croyait encore au prince charmant - elle avait passé l'âge. Elle ne pourrait donc pas travailler avec lui de manière simplement professionnelle, car cela hantait -

et hanterait - ses pensées. Surtout avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux durant Poudlard. Elle savait bien qu'il avait été victime d'une propagande familiale sur les principes du sang et tout le reste si cher à Voldemort. Elle savait aussi qu'il s'était rattrapé depuis : il leur avait sauvé la vie, à Harry, Ron et elle lorsqu'ils avaient été capturés et emmenés au manoir Malefoy. Il s'était excusé pour le mal qu'il lui avait fait.

Dans tous les cas, les deux avaient un passé plus que tumultueux, puisqu'ils avaient reçu tous deux la marque des Ténèbres. Ils essayaient de se racheter, et elle était consciente que pour eux, il était difficile de trouver du travail. Même si Harry avait fait une déclaration publique en les disculpant de toute charge, cela n'avait pas changé l'avis de la population sorcière, qui associait les noms de Nott et Malefoy au Seigneur des Ténèbres et donc à une période néfaste.

Mais elle, Hermione Granger, s'en fichait. Elle savait ce qu'ils valaient aujourd'hui. Le seul souci résidait dans ses agissements à elle envers eux... Et elle se trouvait dans une situation non enviable. Elle devait faire un choix.

À neuf heures tapantes, elle savait que ses deux collègues allaient débarquer dans son bureau pour délibérer. Elle avait laissé comme directive à Flora, son assistante, de leur envoyer une note de service pour les convier. Elle n'avait pas hâte de se plancher sur le sujet, elle allait devoir garder son sérieux et ne pas paraître gênée ou mal à l'aise. Autant dire que c'était mission impossible pour le moment.

Comme elle le craignait, ses collègues arrivèrent sans faute à l'heure convenue. Ils la saluèrent, et elle les invita à s'installer en face d'elle. Ce fut Kylian qui commença.

\- Bien. Je ne sais pas vous mais j'y ai un peu réfléchi, et mon choix se porterait sur deux personnes. Je sais qu'on ne doit en choisir qu'une, mais il y en a deux qui ont retenu plus particulièrement mon attention.

\- Je pense que c'est pareil pour moi, avoua Hermione.

Ce n'était pas faux. Même si elle préférait travailler avec Théodore qu'avec Drago, ils avaient tous les deux leur place. Professionnellement parlant tout du moins.

\- Moi, mon cœur balance pour l'un d'entre eux, gloussa Melany.

"Sans rire, je suis persuadée qu'il s'agit de l'autre blond peroxydé" se lamenta Hermione silencieusement.

\- Il va falloir faire un choix de toute manière, dit Kylian. Et le dernier mot vous revient Mrs Granger.

\- Tout à fait, fit sa collègue.

\- Quels sont les deux éléments que vous avez sélectionné Kylian ?

\- Drago Malefoy et Théodore Nott.

\- D'accord, personnellement je les avais sélectionnés aussi.

"Ah ça, du côté personnel comme tu le dis si bien ma grande, tu les as plus que choisis samedi dernier !" Fit une voix dans la tête de la Directrice.

\- Quant à moi, je pense que Drago Malefoy remplit toutes les exigences pour le poste.

\- Tiens donc, sourit Kylian avec un regard entendu vers la responsable du département de la justice.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est charmeur que nous devons le choisir Miss Guivry, la rappela à l'ordre cette dernière.

Melany baissa les yeux honteusement. Le charme de Malefoy avait opéré pendant l'entretien, et s'il était pris, il avait déjà une nouvelle prétendante dans son lit. Hermione avait réussi à ne rien laisser transparaître dans son recadrage, mais cela lui avait coûté. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle ressentait une quelconque jalousie, mais elle avait du mal à concevoir qu'on puisse user de ses charmes pour obtenir un poste. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait préféré remettre les pendules à l'heure avec sa collègue.

\- Même s'ils ont tous les deux manifestement les compétences requises, il faut choisir, rajouta-t-elle.

\- Je pense que l'un des deux conviendrait mieux pour le poste tout de même, confessa Kylian.

\- Oui ?

\- Je pensais à...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un vacarme assourdissant retentit. Cela fut suivi par des cris, où se mêlaient l'incompréhension et l'énervement. Hermione sortit sa baguette de sa poche et se dirigea vers la porte, suivie de près par ses deux collègues des ressources humaines. Elle ouvrit la porte lentement, et lorsqu'elle glissa un œil vers la salle dans laquelle étaient censés travailler ses rédacteurs, elle tomba des nues. Elle ouvrit finalement la porte en grand. Devant elle, l'une de ses employés, baguette brandie, envoyait valser l'intégralité du mobilier ainsi que les divers dossiers et babioles qui ornaient ledit mobilier. Un désordre sans nom régnait dans la salle. Et en plus, l'employée hurlait à qui voulait l'entendre des tas de noms d'oiseau à l'encontre d'un de leurs collègues.

\- Mais que... ?

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de demander ce qu'il se passait qu'elle dut se baisser pour éviter une table lancée à leur encontre. C'était l'anarchie dans la pièce. Son employée était devenue complètement folle, tellement dingue qu'elle aurait largement eu sa place dans l'aile des malades mentaux de Sainte Mangouste. Si l'un des confrères directeurs de la brune entrait dans la pièce à ce moment-là, il ne reconnaîtrait rien à coup sûr. Sortant finalement de sa torpeur, elle se releva et lança un sort d'immobilisation sur l'employée. Puis, d'un coup de baguette expert, elle remit de l'ordre dans la pièce.

\- Que diable se passe-t-il dans ce bureau ? Tempêta la Directrice. Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ?

\- C'est Clarisse, répondit timidement un employé. En un instant, son comportement a changé.

\- Elle s'est mise à tout lancer, continua un autre. Et quand sa seule force ne lui a plus suffi, elle a lancé des sorts dans tous les sens.

La Directrice se dirigea vers ladite Clarisse, qu'elle avait immobilisée quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle soupira, et fit appeler la sécurité. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser son employée en liberté après un tel comportement. Elle demanda à l'ensemble des personnes présentes si personne n'avait été blessé durant la pagaille. Un jeune homme se manifesta, ayant reçu la chaise de sa collègue envahie par la folie en pleine tête, dans l'arcade. Kylian se dévoua pour le conduire à l'infirmerie du Ministère, afin qu'il y reçoive des soins.

\- Bien. Il va falloir régler ce problème au plus vite, annonça la brune. Flora ?

\- Oui ? Répondit la concernée.

\- Que le Ministre de la Magie soit prévenu dans les plus brefs délais. Je demande la réunion d'urgence du conseil de discipline pour les agissements de Mrs Campbell. Nous devons tirer cette affaire au clair avant la fin de la journée.

\- Bien Mrs Granger.

Puis, la Directrice fit placer l'agresseur du bureau des rédacteurs en cellule, en attendant que le conseil de discipline se soit penché sur son cas. Voilà qui la mettait dans une situation assez inconfortable à nouveau : quelles que soient les raisons qui avaient poussé Clarisse à agir de la sorte, il était inadmissible qu'elle ait laissé sa folie s'extérioriser ainsi. De plus, elle avait blessé - intentionnellement ou non - un de ses collègues. Ce qui était passible d'au moins une mise à pied pendant quelques temps... Alors que son service nécessitait un effectif complet pour le traitement des pré-contentieux en grand nombre en ce moment. C'était bien sa veine, quand elle se rappelait que justement, pour le poste de rédacteur vacant, ils hésitaient entre deux candidats. Merlin avait sûrement décidé de là-haut de "faciliter" la tâche aux trois sorciers, en offrant sur un plateau d'argent, la probabilité de la vacance d'un autre poste.

La jeune femme soupira bruyamment en regagnant son bureau, accompagnée de Melany, qui avait assisté à la scène avec ébahissement. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une telle esclandre avait lieu, et c'était toujours assez impressionnant. La collègue des ressources humaines brisa finalement le silence qui s'était installé.

\- Je suppose que nous remettons cette réunion à la suite du conseil de discipline ?

\- Je pense que c'est mieux en effet, approuva la brunette. Avec tout ce qu'il vient de se passer, il vaut mieux que nous nous repenchions sur la question à tête reposée.

\- Oui, c'est certain. Je reviens à mon bureau, j'en informerai Kylian. Vous pourrez nous faire prévenir lorsque vous aurez terminé ? Nous n'avons rien de prévu pour le reste de la journée, lui apprit Melany.

\- Bien entendu.

Hermione se retrouva seule, avec beaucoup trop de choses dans la tête à gérer. Entre le procès du gobelin qui n'avançait pas comme elle le souhaitait, ses problèmes blond et brun personnels qui allaient très prochainement devenir des problèmes professionnels, et l'esclandre de son employée... Rien n'allait. Elle mit sa tête entre ses mains et soupira de désespoir pour la énième fois de la journée. Décidément, soupirer était devenu son activité préférée ces derniers jours. Elle fut dérangée dans ses réflexions par une note de service, en provenance du Ministre de la Magie, Kingsley, lui-même, lui indiquant que le conseil de discipline se réunissait à l'instant même, et que la présence de l'accusée était vivement souhaitée.

Elle sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers la salle de réunion, après avoir fait quérir sa salariée. Le conseil fut assez animé, surtout lorsqu'ils découvrirent, après l'exposé des faits à l'ensemble des directeurs de département, la raison de la folie de Clarisse. Sous veritaserum, procédé obligatoire en la matière, elle avoua qu'elle était jalouse du collègue qu'elle avait blessé - délibérément - car celui-ci avait obtenu récemment la promotion qu'elle désirait, et avait refusé de quitter sa femme pour elle, alors qu'ils entretenaient une relation adultérine depuis plus d'un an. Hermione pensa que c'était le genre de potin croustillant dont raffolerait son amie Pansy... Et quand la pensée de relation adultérine lui revint à l'esprit, elle savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de simples caresses ou petits baisers échangés... Sa position compromettante sur Malefoy lui revint en tête et elle dut se gifler mentalement avec une force herculéenne pour sortir le maléfique blond peroxydé de son esprit. "Je le trouve maléfique, pas magnifique loin de là, soutint-elle mentalement à sa conscience. Il n'est rien d'autre qu'un sale petit prétentieux qui a bien profité de la situation". D'ailleurs, il était vrai qu'en y repensant, il ne l'avait pas repoussée... Loin de là d'après la petite amie de Ron.

Toujours était-il qu'elle se trouvait encore dans la salle de réunion, et que le Ministre de la Magie venait de lui demander son avis sur la situation. Cela eut le bénéfice de la faire revenir sur Terre.

\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas un comportement admissible dans mon service, réussit-elle à se reprendre. Il faut donc une sanction, car je ne suis pas du tout certaine qu'après aujourd'hui, vos collègues souhaitent travailler à nouveau avec vous.

\- Nous sommes d'accord. Et c'est pourquoi nous nous devons de montrer l'exemple. Qui vote le renvoi immédiat de Mrs Campbell ? Argua Kingsley.

L'intégralité des mains des membres du conseil de discipline se levèrent, bien que celle d'Hermione se leva contre sa volonté. Effectivement, cela venait de donner vie à sa plus grande appréhension du moment : deux postes vacants, pour deux candidats qui - à son grand désespoir - conviendraient parfaitement.

\- Très bien, le renvoi prend donc effet à compter d'aujourd'hui, affirma le Ministre de la Magie. Je crois savoir Mrs Granger que vous avez organisé depuis hier un recrutement pour un poste dans votre service.

\- Oui Monsieur.

\- Excellent. Vous n'aurez donc pas de mal à recruter deux personnes au lieu d'une.

"Ahahah, très drôle, très amusant, génial, super, extra, c'est juste trop bien ! Mais oui, bien sûr que je vais pouvoir en recruter deux ! Et me jeter par la fenêtre ou rendre visite à Voldy-chou dans sa tombe pour discuter des différentes constellations aussiiiiiiiii ! Je. Veux. Disparaître. Tout. De. Suite" craqua mentalement Hermione.

\- Cela ne devrait pas poser de souci en effet, répondit la voix de la brune.

"Traîtresse de conscience qui parle à ma place ! Bien sûr ce que ça m'en pose un de souci ! Jamais ils ne lâcheront l'affaire ces deux bougres, surtout si je dois me les coltiner pendant toutes mes journées de travail ! Ah tu te marres Merlin, hein ? C'est drôle de mettre tes protégés dans des situations improbables ?" S'énerva-t-elle silencieusement.

Le conseil prit fin, malgré les protestations et pleurs de l'ex-employée du Ministère, qui venait d'être congédiée. Elle se répandait en excuses, mais rien n'y changerait et elle le savait.

* * *

À son retour dans le bureau, tous ses employés l'attendaient. Elle leur apprit la nouvelle, qui fut accueillie par un silence de plomb, et elle sentit malgré tout que la tension était nettement redescendue après l'annonce officielle du renvoi de leur collègue.

Elle demanda ensuite à Flora d'envoyer des notes de service pour convier à nouveau Kylian et Melany dans son bureau. Celle-ci lui apprit qu'un petit panier repas l'attendait sur son bureau. Ravie, Hermione voulut la remercier, mais son assistante lui apprit que cela ne venait pas d'elle, et que c'était arrivé par hibou. Intriguée, elle se dirigea vivement vers son bureau, et trouva ledit panier, accompagné d'un mot anonyme.

 _Bon appétit douce Hermione... j'espère que notre nouvelle "amitié" ira plus loin_.

La brune fronça les sourcils. Elle se demandait de qui cela pouvait venir, sachant qu'à sa connaissance, elle n'avait pas d'admirateur secret. Elle ouvrit le paquet, et fut surprise d'y trouver son plat favori provenant du petit restaurant moldu dans lequel elle se rendait souvent en compagnie de... Pansy. La traîtresse, elle avait dû vendre la mèche à l'un des deux troubles fête. En voyant la salade gourmande sous ses yeux, son ventre cria famine, et elle se résigna à le manger - en ayant préalablement vérifié d'un coup de baguette qu'il n'était pas empoisonné. Une petite voix dans sa tête remercia Pansy et sa traîtrise, car elle était bien heureuse à ce moment précis d'avoir le ventre plein de son plat préféré. Elle analysa à nouveau le petit mot joint au repas : l'écriture ne lui disait vraiment rien. Elle la compara a l'écriture des lettres de motivation de Théodore et Drago, présentes sur son bureau - puisque les délibérations n'avaient pas encore abouti - mais elle ne constata aucune similitude. "Il a dû faire écrire l'un des serveurs à tous les coups" fulmina-t-elle.

Lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte, elle réfléchissait toujours au quel des deux elle devait son ventre plein du midi. Elle leva les yeux, et fit un signe de tête invitant les deux arrivants à reprendre leurs places du matin.

\- Hermione, pouvons-nous reprendre ? S'ensuit Kylian.

\- Oui. D'ailleurs, cela ira vite je pense. Nous avons un poste supplémentaire à pourvoir suite au renvoi de ce matin de Clarisse Campbell, pour agression volontaire de son collègue.

\- Cela nous facilite donc le choix, jubila à peine Melany.

\- Exact.

\- Nous sommes toujours d'accord sur les deux mêmes noms que ce matin ?

\- À moins que vous ayez une nouvelle préférence, tenta la brune.

\- Pas pour moi, annonça Melany.

\- Cela me va également, je pense que ce sont les plus qualifiés, approuva Kylian.

\- Alors... Nous engageons donc Drago Malefoy et Théodore Nott en la qualité de rédacteurs juridiques dans le département de la justice magique.

\- Vous vous chargerez de les prévenir et de les recevoir pour signer leurs contrats, Mrs Granger ?

\- Il paraît que cela me revient... Soupira la sorcière.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir !**

 **Nous voici dimanche soir et il est temps de publier le chapitre de la semaine.**

 **Tout d'abord, je tiens à dire que malgré les tentatives de Muushya pour me faire publier plus tôt... ça n'a pas fonctionné :P pas que je ne veuille pas, mais je n'ai pas le temps de beaucoup écrire la semaine ! (Bien essayé, je me venge comme je peux). Par contre, avec elle, ça fonctionne ahahah. Donc n'hésitez pas à la soudoyer par review... (3)**

 **Ensuite, je tiens encore à remercier Lily-Jem, parce que depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire (et pas que cette fiction), elle me suit et m'aide quand j'ai LE moment ridicule de doute sur un mot/expression/tournure de phrase...**

 **Enfin, voilà le petit chapitre plus long que d'habitude, parce que j'avais finalement plein de choses à raconter, et j'ai dû me faire violence pour arrêter parce que j'aurais pu être dans la panade pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **Merci à vous pour toutes ces reviews et les petits follows que j'ai eu encore cette semaine.**

 **J'attends vos avis avec impatience !**

 _ **Lealy**_

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **\- Sabou : merci beaucoup pour ton petit message. Oui, Hermy jolie est prise entre deux feux... Et ce n'est pas prêt de se terminer :p**

 **\- Dramione love : merci pour ta fidélité ! Voilà la suite du calvaire au Ministère pour Hermione.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Signature des contrats**.

Il le fallait. Elle le devait. Les parchemins qui allaient annoncer la nouvelle à Drago Malefoy et Théodore Nott n'allaient pas s'écrire d'eux-mêmes. Oh, elle aurait pu demander à son assistante de le faire... Mais ce n'était pas vraiment l'habitude qu'Hermione lui avait donné, et cela éveillerait les soupçons concernant les deux jeunes hommes. Elle était définitivement dans la bouse de dragon. Bien comme il le fallait. En y réfléchissant, elle avait beau être la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération, elle venait de se mettre dans une situation tellement grotesque que cela en devenait ridicule. À bientôt vingt-cinq ans, jamais elle n'avait agi de la sorte. Elle avait failli devenir ce qu'elle redoutait le plus : une femme facile, enchaînant les coups d'un soir. Et cela, il en était hors de question. Elle préférait nettement finir vieille fille avec neuf chats !

Elle commençait à s'égarer... Elle qui avait demandé à son assistante qu'on ne la dérange qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, se situant, sur une échelle de un à dix, au moins à vingt-neuf si ce n'est plus... Tout cela pour avoir la possibilité de travailler enfin en paix. Et elle n'avançait pas. Elle devait écrire aux deux serpents et rien que l'idée la répugnait. Comment devait-elle faire ? Que devait-elle écrire ?

Plus les secondes s'écoulaient, et plus la petite voix dans sa tête lui criait de demander à Flora de leur envoyer elle-même les lettres. Mais non, elle devait encore une fois se montrer digne de sa répartition à ses onze ans dans la maison Gryffondor. Elle n'était pas une lâche, elle ne l'avait jamais été, et ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'elle le serait.

La jeune sorcière soupira bruyamment, encore une fois. Il allait falloir qu'elle arrête cette fâcheuse habitude qu'elle avait depuis la veille, ou on allait la prendre pour une jeune femme énamourée. Cela aussi, il en était hors de question.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains, et amena magiquement un parchemin vierge devant elle. Elle se devait de faire parler son professionnalisme avant tout. Elle n'était pas arrivée au poste de Directrice pour rien. Elle se rendait compte que la situation lui faisait perdre ses moyens, et elle ne pouvait pas rester comme cela. Il fallait qu'elle se secoue. Se munissant de sa plume, elle décida de leur écrire de la même façon que s'il s'agissait de salariés normaux - mais ne l'étaient-ils pas malgré tout ce que pensait la jeune femme ?

 _Monsieur Nott,_

 _Nous avons l'honneur de vous informer que votre candidature pour le poste de rédacteur juridique au sein du Département de la Justice Magique est retenue._

 _Vous voudrez bien vous présenter au bureau de la Directrice, Mrs Hermione Granger, afin de signer votre contrat et d'assister à une présentation succincte de vos futures obligations :_

 _Le jeudi dix mars deux mille cinq_

 _À neuf heures et demi._

 _Cordialement_

 _La Directrice,_

 _H. Granger._

Elle avait mis le point final à sa lettre. "Simple, claire et précise, ouf, une bonne chose de faite", pensa Hermione. Elle écrivit une lettre similaire à l'attention de Drago, cette fois-ci non sans esquisser une grimace, en repensant à la position qu'ils avaient le samedi précédent. Cela ne lui plaisait pas de devoir les revoir, aussi bien l'un que l'autre, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle cacheta les enveloppes, et les amena à sa secrétaire pour qu'elle les fasse partir par hibou le jour-même.

En revenant à son bureau, elle entreprit de se consacrer complètement au procès du lendemain. Elle devait trouver une sanction pénale adéquate pour le gobelin qui avait agressé un client à la banque Gringotts. Encore une agression sur un lieu de travail : elle se demandait bien quelle mouche avait piqué la population sorcière en ce moment. À moins que ce ne soit elle qui devienne folle.

"On n'est que mercredi, et j'ai pourtant l'impression que la semaine est interminable" pensa-t-elle. Malgré tout, elle reprit le dossier en main et réussit - enfin - à oublier sa vie personnelle pour se concentrer totalement sur son travail.

* * *

La pause de midi arriva plus rapidement qu'Hermione ne le pensait. Tellement absorbée dans son travail, elle n'avait pas vu l'heure passer. Elle avait finalement trouvé la sanction adéquate : elle ne souhaitait pas encombrer plus que de raison la prison d'Azkaban, alors elle avait décidé de donner une amende élevée au gobelin, pour réparer le préjudice moral et physique que la cliente avait subi, ainsi qu'une mesure de sûreté impliquant des travaux d'intérêt général, assortie d'une interdiction d'exercer un métier en contact avec la clientèle pendant une durée de trois ans. Elle pensait que cela suffirait amplement, et espérait que la victime ne ferait pas appel de la décision.

Elle en avait oublié qu'elle déjeunait à nouveau avec Harry le midi même. Elle se dépêcha de ranger les papiers du dossier, et elle se dirigea vers le Chaudron Baveur. Les deux amis étaient heureux de se retrouver à nouveau, mais le survivant n'osa pas lui reparler de ses aventures de samedi. Et la brune n'aborda pas le sujet. À la place, ils parlèrent de leur soirée hebdomadaire entre amis du lendemain soir, et du travail d'Auror du brun.

* * *

L'après-midi d'Hermione se passa sans encombre, une grande première depuis le début de la semaine, et elle fut ravie qu'enfin le calme soit maître dans son Département. Elle allait pouvoir avoir la paix. Même si elle savait que cela ne serait que de courte durée. Elle profita de l'occasion pour avancer sur le dossier corsé du tueur en série qui opérait devant les moldus.

* * *

Et en effet, le lendemain matin, quand elle arriva au Ministère à huit heures, elle avait un noeud à l'estomac. À son réveil, son entrevue du matin avec Drago et Théodore lui était revenue en tête, et depuis elle ne cessait d'angoisser. Elle se demandait comment elle allait réussir à gérer sa matinée sans constamment rougir ou être perdue dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'elle avait regardé son portrait dans le miroir de la salle de bains après s'être préparée, elle avait été étonnée de voir qu'elle s'était faite _jolie_. Ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Quoiqu'il en soit, elle s'était tout de même rendue à son bureau. Et maintenant qu'elle y était, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Il lui restait environ une heure à attendre que les deux jeunes hommes arrivent. Elle pouvait aisément continuer à travailler sur le dossier du tueur en série. Son esprit était néanmoins ailleurs, et elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Elle décida de se rendre à la salle de repos pour se servir un café bien noir : elle en aurait grandement besoin pour affronter sa journée.

Neuf heures moins le quart. Encore quarante-cinq minutes à attendre. Elle avait l'impression d'attendre son tour pour la potence. Son angoisse ne disparaissait pas. "Mais purée pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me reprendre ? Je ne suis pas arrivée à ce poste par hasard ! Merlin, venez moi en aide je n'en peux plus..." se lamenta-t-elle intérieurement. "Je dois être professionnelle. Bon sang de bonsoir pourquoi est-ce que c'est si difficile ? Et pourquoi je sens au fond de moi que cela ne va pas être une partie de plaisir ?"

Elle soupira. Elle fut interrompue dans sa rêverie par un hibou toquant à sa fenêtre. Elle alla chercher le petit parchemin attaché à sa patte, et y découvrit un petit mot de son amie Ginny.

 _Mione,_

 _On mange ensemble à midi ? Je n'ai pas entraînement aujourd'hui et j'ai du temps pour ma meilleure amie !_

 _J'attends ta réponse_ _positive_ _(et j'insiste)._

 _Ginny_

Elle sourit en lisant le mot de son amie. Elle n'avait rien de prévu pour le midi, et cela lui ferait un bien fou d'aller manger avec la rouquine. Elles allaient sûrement parler des préparatifs du mariage d'Harry et elle. Hermione savait qu'en tant que demoiselle d'honneur, elle avait la lourde charge de supporter la rousse tout le long de la préparation, quels que soient ses états d'âme et son humeur. Elle savait à quel point elle pouvait se monter aussi redoutable que sa mère, et la brune allait être la seule capable de la calmer lorsqu'elle dépasserait les bornes.

La pensée du mariage lui mit du baume au cœur, et lui enleva, quelques instants du moins, le poids qu'elle avait dans l'estomac depuis le matin. Mais ce ne fut que de courte durée. Un autre hibou vint toquer au carreau, apportant avec lui un parchemin et une petite boîte.

Mais que... ?

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, sous le choc de ce qu'elle vit dans l'écrin. Une broche, faite d'or blanc, représentant une loutre, dont les yeux étaient faits de rubis. Elle la trouva superbe, et resta sans voix quelques instants. Quand elle reprit ses esprits, elle attrapa le parchemin joint à l'écrin, avec l'espoir de connaître l'identité de la personne assez folle pour lui offrir un cadeau d'une telle valeur. Sur le parchemin, n'étaient inscrits que ces quelques mots :

 _Pour te prouver à quel point je fais attention à toi, il me semble que la loutre est ton animal préféré. Elle semble douce, un peu comme toi ma douce Hermione..._

 _J'espère te voir très vite la porter._

Elle avait un admirateur secret. Comme dans les films américains à l'eau de rose. Elle recevait des présents d'un homme vraisemblablement. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Bien qu'elle ne croit pas au prince charmant, elle croyait bien évidemment à l'amour, et l'idée d'avoir un prétendant était séduisante. Malheureusement, elle ne savait pas qui il était. Elle remarqua pourtant que l'écriture était semblable au premier cadeau qu'on lui avait livré par hibou la veille, à savoir le panier repas. Son instinct lui disait cependant que c'était la même personne qui lui faisait ces présents.

Elle tenta de trouver l'identité de son admirateur. La veille, elle avait pensé à l'un des deux meilleurs amis de Pansy. Les deux mêmes avec lesquels elle avait failli finir dans une fâcheuse position quelques jours auparavant. L'idée ne lui paraissait pas insensée, étant donné qu'il espérait la voir porter la magnifique loutre aux yeux de rubis. Elle les voyait tous les deux le matin même. "Bizarre autant qu'étrange cette affaire tout de même" pensa la jeune sorcière.

En regardant sa montre, elle vit avec horreur que le temps avait filé à une vitesse monstrueuse. Elle avait tellement rêvassé à cause du paquet qu'elle en avait oublié son entrevue du matin. Elle estima que de toute manière, même si elle avait eu vingt-neuf ans de préparation psychologique, cela n'aurait rien changé. Avec résignation, elle se dirigea vers le petit bureau de son assistante, pour lui demander si ses invités étaient arrivés. À neuf heures vingt, elle espérait que non. Mais à peine fut-elle devant le bureau de Flora qu'elle se rendit compte avec horreur que les deux chaises qui meublaient le semblant de salle d'attente étaient occupées. Par les deux serpents qu'elle attendait.

Le blond et le brun se regardaient avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'agacement dans les yeux. Aucun mot ne fusait, et pourtant, la tension était palpable dans l'air. Ainsi, Hermione en déduisit qu'ils ne s'étaient pas concertés concernant leur candidature dans le Département. Cela amusa quelque peu la jeune femme, qui reprit néanmoins son sérieux. Elle devait faire bonne figure. Réussir à les regarder dans les yeux lorsqu'elle allait s'adresser à eux. Ne pas rougir. Ne pas laisser ses pensées vagabonder et revenir à la soirée de samedi. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers eux, après avoir averti Flora qu'elle allait les recevoir à l'instant même.

Visiblement, ils ne s'étaient pas rendus compte que la brune se dirigeait vers eux. Ils continuaient à se lancer des regards presque haineux. Hermione se demanda s'ils étaient au courant de ce qu'elle avait osé faire avec les deux jeunes hommes il y avait quelques jours. Ils étaient censés être amis, et à cause d'elle, peut-être s'étaient-ils brouillés. Elle culpabilisa à cette idée. Elle fut néanmoins vite rassurée lorsque Théodore prit la parole le premier.

\- Toi, ici, commença-t-il. Étonnant.

\- Je peux dire la même chose te concernant, Nott, continua le blond sur le même ton condescendant que son interlocuteur.

\- Et que viens-tu faire là ?

\- N'est-ce pas évident ? Je te croyais plus intelligent que cela, toi qui as dû passer autant de temps à la bibliothèque que Granger, tu es bien loin de lui arriver à la cheville.

Hermione manqua de s'étouffer. Voilà que Malefoy lui faisait un compliment. Devant témoin. Il venait d'avouer - de façon détournée elle devait l'accorder - qu'il la trouvait intelligente. Elle n'en revenait pas. Il allait très certainement neiger ou le monde allait s'écrouler le lendemain. Elle ne put continuer à chercher quelle allait être la façon dont la fin du monde allait arriver, car Théodore lui répondit.

\- Je pense avoir bien plus de sujets de conversation avec Granger que toi. Et les livres n'y sont pour rien, dit-il sûr de lui avec un sourire équivoque.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?

Le blond avait légèrement blêmi devant la remarque de son ami, mais avait très vite repris contenance. Cela n'avait néanmoins pas échappé à la jeune femme, qui comprit alors que ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait ce qu'elle avait osé faire avec eux deux le samedi passé. Elle se dépêcha d'intervenir avant que Théodore ne s'empresse de se vanter auprès de Malefoy qu'il l'avait embrassée.

\- Bonjour Messieurs.

Ils se levèrent prestement, interrompus dans leur discussion.

\- Mrs Granger, commença le brun en lui tendant la main. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

\- Le plaisir est partagé, Mr Nott, s'entendit-elle répondre.

\- Mrs Granger.

Malefoy serra lui aussi la main de la jeune sorcière. Hermione les invita à la suivre dans son bureau, et les fit s'installer tous les deux sur les deux chaises face à elle. Elle prit place à son bureau. Elle remarqua que Théodore avait les yeux rivés sur la broche nouvellement acquise qu'elle avait accrochée sur sa veste. "Serait-ce lui ?" Se demanda la brune. Elle avait décidé de la porter afin que l'un des deux se démasque en voyant qu'elle avait décidé de la porter dès sa réception. Elle commençait à jubiler de voir que son idée avait fonctionné, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Malefoy regardait l'endroit où était suspendue sa broche avec un intérêt non dissimulé lui aussi. Elle fut déçue de voir que son idée n'avait malheureusement pas fonctionné. Elle pesta intérieurement après elle-même, parce que finalement, elle avait l'impression d'être le dindon de la farce. Néanmoins, elle réussit à se reprendre rapidement, et commença son speech de Directrice.

\- Bien. Comme je vous l'ai annoncé hier dans la lettre, vous êtes tous les deux retenus pour le poste de rédacteur juridique. Félicitations. Je tiens à préciser que nous avons eu la chance d'avoir un deuxième poste à pourvoir au dernier moment, c'est pourquoi vous êtes présents tous les deux aujourd'hui. Je tiens à voir avec vous le règlement et les modalités de votre travail. Avant, avez-vous des questions ?

\- Pas pour moi, indiqua Drago.

\- Peut-être par la suite, assura son ami.

Drago lui lança un regard en biais. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Ils n'allaient pas commencer à vouloir s'attirer ses faveurs... si ?

\- Ok. Alors, bien entendu, en tant que rédacteurs juridiques, vous allez devoir vous occuper essentiellement de tout ce qui touche au pré-contentieux. Là-dessus, vous serez formés toute la semaine prochaine par Cyrielle, qui sera votre référent en cas de besoin. Votre travail consistera dans le règlement des petits conflits, afin de dégorger le plus possible de Tribunal magique, qui est, je ne vous le cache pas, complètement surmené. Vous n'aurez donc pas de quoi vous ennuyer.

Elle prit une pause, cherchant dans ses papiers les contrats à signer. Une fois retrouvés, elle se munit de deux plumes et les distribua aux deux serpents qui la regardaient avec... envie ? Elle lutta pour ne pas rougir sous leurs regards transperçants. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il leur prenait de la dévisageait de la sorte là maintenant tout de suite ? Elle dut se mordre la joue pour se reprendre et continuer son discours.

\- Voici vos contrats, que nous allons lire ensemble. Puis, je vais vous demander de les parapher en bas de page, avant de les signer sur la dernière page. C'est d'accord ?

Les deux nouveaux employés hochèrent la tête, et Hermione commença alors la lecture des contrats. Elle ne remarqua heureusement pas le regard plein d'envie que lui lançait Malefoy, qui trouvait que son tailleur mettait bien en valeur ses formes. Même assise, elle était désirable selon lui, et il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Son regard alla s'accrocher à sa bouche, et il s'amusa à détailler les mouvements de ses lèvres malgré la vitesse à laquelle elle parlait. Elle était admirable et vraiment belle lorsqu'elle était autant concentrée. Il s'était demandé dimanche matin en se réveillant lui aussi ce qu'il lui avait pris d'embrasser la brune de la sorte la veille, surtout qu'ils étaient tous deux bien alcoolisés - enfin surtout elle, puisqu'il gardait des souvenirs de la soirée. Il avait la réponse sous ses yeux : depuis Poudlard, elle avait grandi, évolué, changé. Il pouvait dire qu'elle était belle, naturelle, sans artifice. Cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

De son côté, Théodore œuvrait dans le même sens. Lorsqu'il avait suivi la jeune femme jusqu'à son bureau, il avait trouvé lui aussi que son tailleur lui allait divinement bien et il ne s'était pas empêché de lorgner sur son déhanché sur le court trajet qui les avait séparés du bureau. Il avait regretté que le samedi précédent cela ne soit pas allé plus loin entre elle et lui, mais finalement, il trouvait alléchante l'idée de prendre son temps pour la conquérir. De plus, elle avait bu, et il n'aurait pas été fier de profiter de la situation. Il n'était pas le genre d'hommes à faire boire une femme pour l'attirer dans ses draps, ça non. Il ne pouvait nier qu'Hermione lui plaisait, en tout point. Le fait qu'ils allaient travailler ensemble n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche, mais il estimait qu'elle en valait vraiment la peine. Elle était belle, tant à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur, et même surtout à l'intérieur. Il avait adoré discuter avec elle, même s'ils n'avaient pas fait que parler. Il souhait en apprendre encore plus d'elle. Elle le fascinait ; après tout, n'était-elle pas la plus jeune Directrice de Département que le Ministère ait connu ?

Aucun des deux hommes ne savait que l'autre pensait exactement la même chose concernant la jeune femme. Aucun des deux ne savait - encore - qu'elle avait légèrement joué avec le feu lors de la soirée chez Pansy. Ils furent tous deux sortis de leurs rêveries par celle qui occupait leurs pensées.

\- Je vous demande donc, si vous êtes toujours d'accord, de parapher chaque page et de signer ici ce la mention "lu et approuvé".

Ils s'exécutèrent. Une fois signés, les contrats volèrent d'eux-mêmes hors du bureau.

\- Ils vont directement chez Kylian Smither, le responsable des ressources humaines qui s'occupera de vos dossiers. Il tient à vous voir par la suite d'ailleurs. Je tiens tout de même à rajouter quelque chose. Certes, nous nous connaissons en dehors tous les trois. Grâce à Pansy, cela va de soi. Je ne veux pas de comportement trop expressif. N'oubliez pas que je suis votre supérieure hiérarchique, et nous sommes sur notre lieu de travail.

\- Et que veux-tu que nous fassions, voyons ? Répondit Drago avec un sourire narquois et moqueur. Personnellement, je sais me tenir.

\- Je voulais en venir ici aussi : pas de coucheries dans mon Département, est-ce clair ?

\- Tu serais jalouse sinon ? Insinua le blond.

"Touché" lui souffla sa conscience. Elle crut s'étouffer une nouvelle fois. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Elle ? Jalouse ? Et puis quoi encore, Voldemort déguisé en père Noël ?

\- Ne m'oblige pas à être désagréable Malefoy, grinça-t-elle.

\- Ne me tends pas de perche dans ce cas.

\- Théodore, as-tu dès question ? Éluda-t-elle.

\- Ah, lui, il a droit à son prénom ?

"Le petit effronté !" S'indigna la brune. Elle croisa son regard, et blêmit. Il la regardait de la même façon que samedi. Elle discernait nettement son envie, et son amusement face à l'embarras dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle devait se sortir de là, et surtout se sortir de son regard gris-bleu dans lequel elle était en train de se perdre. Elle se mordit la langue tellement violemment qu'elle faillit hurler. Elle se reprit, le plus dignement possible.

\- Théodore sait se tenir en entretien visiblement, contrairement à toi.

\- Quand veux-tu que nous commencions ? Lui demanda ce dernier.

Ouf, sauvée. Enfin c'était ce qu'elle croyait. Il la déshabillait du regard. Là, elle n'y tint plus, ce fut la fois de trop, elle rougit violemment. Il la mettait dans une position désagréable, au sens figuré bien évidemment. En croisant son regard, elle avait fait un retour dans le passé, revenant à la soirée de samedi, et au moment précédant leur dernier baiser de la soirée. Il la regardait de la même façon, avec délectation et envie. Sauf que là, ils se trouvaient dans son bureau, et pour couronner le tout Malefoy était présent, et la regardait quasiment de la même façon. Elle avait chaud. Très chaud. Il fallait qu'elle mette un terme au plus vite à l'entretien, cela devait s'arrêter.

\- Lun-Lundi, balbutia-t-elle. Maintenant, je crois que Kylian vous attend. Si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions, nous nous reverrons lundi, termina-t-elle avec plus d'assurance.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas, merci pour tout Hermione. À lundi, la remercia Théodore en lui serrant la main faisaient toutefois exprès de frôler sa peau de ses doigts.

\- Bonne journée Hermione, à lundi, lui dit Drago avec un sourire en coin - qu'elle trouva à tomber - lui serrant la main à son tour.

Ils quittèrent le bureau de leur nouvelle Directrice, laissant celle-ci complètent mal à l'aise. La situation ne pouvait guère être plus inconfortable pour elle...


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir bonsoir !**

 **Je suis désolée de publier avec un peu de retard... Hier j'ai été dans le mal toute la journée, j'ai été d'anniversaire la veille... Je n'ai pas bu, figurez-vous que mon cher et tendre a bu pour deux et que ça sentait tellement l'alcool dans la chambre que ça m'en a donné envie de vomir toute la journée après ! Et lui n'a pas été malade... L'injustiiiiiice !**

 **Puis j'ai pris le train... Et j'ai tendance à être malade en transport alors je vous laisse imaginer mon état en rentrant à 22h30 chez moi hier soir xD publier n'était pas envisageable !**

 **Bref, me revoilà quand même. Je publie sous la menace de Lily Jem, qui publiera son chapitre demain vu que je publie aujourd'hui (tu croyais t'en sortir à si bon compte ? Non mais oh !)**

 **Je vous remercie encore une fois pour toutes ces reviews. Ça fait vraiment vraiment vraiment plaisir (je me répète mais bon...) d'avoir des retours sur son travail.**

 **Je tiens à vous préciser que tout dans la fic est important pour la suite et rien n'arrive comme ça !**

 **Bon par contre, j'attends vos avis... Mais les menaces sont proscrites svp ! Je sens déjà votre frustration à la fin... Mais c'est pour mieux vous faire languir mes petits !**

 **On se retrouve dimanche (sauf imprévu du même style mais c'est pas tellement agréable...)**

 **L** ** _ealy_**

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **-Ero-Pikachu : merci pour ta review ! Alors oui, la crise de la subordonnée arrive au bon moment... Tout s'expliquera mais je ne peux pas en dire plus pour ne rien spolier ! Et puis, faut quand même avouer qu'elle s'en sortirait trop bien avec seulement un sous ses ordres avec ce qu'elle a fait... À la prochaine !**

 **-Dramionelove : merci pour ta review et ta fidélité. Et oui, ça devient de plus en plus intéressant ! Pour nous, pas pour Hermione par contre... ! La pauvre.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : sortie entre amies.**

 _Peut-on avancer notre rendez-vous à maintenant ? On mange toujours ensemble, mais il y a urgence._

 _Mione_

Voilà le parchemin que la jeune femme venait d'envoyer à sa meilleure amie, une fois les deux serpents sortis de son bureau. Elle ne pouvait pas rester dans les locaux plus longtemps. Elle avait besoin d'air. Elle avait réussi à tenir pendant quatre-vingt-dix pour cent de l'entretien sans rougir ou réagir face aux œillades et allusions des nouvelles recrues. Mais à la fin, c'en avait été trop. Elle ne s'était pas encore confiée sur le sujet à sa meilleure amie, alors qu'il s'était écoulé quatre jours plus horribles les uns que les autres. Même si elle avait pu en discuter - ou plutôt en apprendre plus concernant la mémoire qu'il lui manquait - avec Harry et Pansy, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'elle ne savait plus vraiment où elle en était, et elle n'essayait pas de penser à ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Elle ne voulait pas en fait. Elle se trouvait bien assez perdue pour en rajouter une couche.

Toujours était-il qu'elle avait besoin d'air, et qu'elle attendait impatiemment le retour de son hibou. Or, ce ne fut pas son hibou qui revint, mais elle vit une tornade rousse entrer en trombes dans son bureau une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

\- Mione, j'ai eu ton hibou, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'alarma Ginny.

\- Ginny, allons ailleurs, tu veux bien ?

La brune enfila rapidement son manteau, prévint Flora de son absence, et les deux amies prirent la direction de l'ascenseur. La meilleure amie d'Hermione savait qu'il fallait attendre qu'elles soient sorties du bâtiment pour pouvoir parler en toute tranquillité. Elles décidèrent de sortir par le côté moldu afin d'aller déjeuner paisiblement dans un "fish and chips" anglais. Sauf qu'en arrivant dans le hall...

\- Tiens Ginny, que viens-tu faire au Ministère ? S'enquit une voix bien trop familière aux oreilles de la Directrice.

"Oh non mais je suis maudite, c'est bon là c'est clair... Pourquoi faut-il que je croise l'un ou l'autre absolument partout où je suis ?" Se lamenta Hermione.

\- Ah Mal... Drago. Je viens seulement kidnapper ma meilleure amie pour déjeuner ! Que fais-tu ici toi ?

\- Ton amie est ma nouvelle patronne figure-toi, elle ne t'a rien dit ? Ricana le blond. Mais n'est-il pas un peu tôt pour aller déjeuner ? Après tout il est à peine onze heures.

"De quoi je me mêle espèce de sale blond peroxydé qui me pourrit aussi bien mes journées que mes nuits ? Faut-il qu'en plus il vienne pourrir les rares moments que je peux avoir seule à seule avec Ginny ? Bonté du ciel je vais craquer ! Si Merlin ne peut rien pour moi, alors que Morgane ou même Mordred tentent quelque chose par pitié !" Implora-t-elle silencieusement.

\- Bien qu'on se fréquente de temps en temps grâce à Pansy, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais à justifier de vouloir passer du temps avec Hermione auprès de toi, tu m'en vois désolée, répondit Ginny avec un sarcasme à peine dissimulé. Tu nous excuseras mais nous devons y aller, bonne journée !

La brune la bénissait. Elle venait de lui clouer le bec tellement facilement ! Malefoy ne trouvait rien à redire pour une fois, la répartie de la cadette des Weasley l'avait laissé bouche bée. Elle aurait tellement souhaité que son amie soit là un peu plus tôt pour la soutenir pendant le début de matinée... Le blond baragouina un "bonne journée" avant de se diriger vers une des cheminées du hall du Ministère pour rentrer chez lui. Alors que sa patronne commençait à se détendre, en levant les yeux son regard s'accrocha à des yeux d'un vert profond et envoûtant. Ce regard, elle le connaissait, pour s'y être perdue de trop nombreuses fois depuis la fête du samedi. Fort heureusement pour elle, la voix de sa meilleure amie la tira de ses pensées, et, réalisant que le propriétaire du regard qu'elle venait de lâcher se dirigeait vers elles, elle attrapa la main de Ginny et se hâta de les diriger vers la sortie la plus proche. Tant pis, elles allaient devoir marcher un peu plus longtemps que prévu, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se retrouver face à face avec Théodore Nott maintenant. Pas après leur entrevue du matin. Pas après avoir rencontré Malefoy juste avant. Elle se doutait qu'il la voyait fuir. Elle savait que c'était lâche comme comportement, loin d'être digne du blason Gryffondor. Mais elle s'en fichait à l'heure actuelle. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle étouffait.

\- Moins vite Mione, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme, plaisanta son amie essoufflée par la brusque accélération d'Hermione.

\- Pas loin, mais il faut vraiment que je sorte d'ici.

Elles finirent par sortir du Ministère, du côté du Londres moldu, dans une rue qui n'était pas tellement proche de l'endroit où elle souhaitait se rendre avec Ginny. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas : marcher lui ferait du bien, elle avait besoin de s'aérer l'esprit. Son amie prit la parole, ce qui termina de la ramener sur Terre.

\- Bon vas-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Je suis persuadée que ça a un rapport avec Malefoy.

\- Si tu savais la vie que je mène depuis dimanche matin... Au fait, merci de m'avoir ramenée samedi.

\- Je t'en prie voyons, tu aurais fait la même chose que moi. Aller vas y j'ai tout mon temps explique-moi tout.

\- Bin... Est-ce que tu es au courant de... ce qu'il s'est passé samedi ?

\- J'en ai entendu parler par Harry oui, et je t'avais aperçue avec Théodore.

\- Avec Théodore... Bon eh bien...

\- Vous sortez ensemble ? S'exclama la rousse.

\- Non non non ! S'empressa de répondre Hermione. En fait, j'ai trop bu samedi. Mais vraiment trop. Ce qui fait que je ne me souviens pas de ce que j'ai fait. Dimanche, j'ai passé une journée affreuse. Mais lundi... ça a été pire que tout. Je t'avais parlé des entretiens qu'on faisait passer ?

\- Oui vaguement.

\- Eh bien qu'elle n'a pas été ma surprise de voir que parmi les candidats... Il y avait Théodore et Drago.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Oui... Sauf que pendant les entretiens, avec chacun d'eux, j'ai eu des flashs, des souvenirs de la soirée de samedi me sont revenus. Après en avoir discuté avec Pansy, il s'avère que j'ai embrassé Nott et Malefoy. Et le pire, c'est qu'à un moment de la soirée, Pansy est allée sur la terrasse alors que je m'y trouvais avec Malefoy, et j'ai failli coucher avec lui...

\- Tu as quoi ?!

\- ...

\- Alors, lequel tu as préféré ? Sourit malicieusement Ginny.

Le cœur d'Hermione manqua un battement, et elle déglutit difficilement. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Ginny lui demandait lequel des deux elle avait préféré embrasser ? "C'est absurde !" Pensa-t-elle, alors qu'une petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflait que les deux lui avaient bien plu et qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de choisir. "Traîtresse de conscience" fulmina Hermione.

\- Je... Euh... Là n'est pas la question enfin !

\- Oh quand même Mione... Même si tu étais bien éméchée, tu n'as pas choisi les plus moches !

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je les trouvais moches... Mais le fait que je les ai embrassés n'est que le début du problème.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Je n'avais qu'un seul poste à pourvoir au début. Or, entre temps, une de mes salariés s'est mise d'un seul coup à agresser un collègue. Sur décision du conseil de discipline, elle a été mise à pied... Et je me suis retrouvée à devoir recruter deux personnes. Et sur tous les candidats qu'on a reçus en entretien, il n'y avait qu'eux d'eux qui convenaient...

\- Tu les as embauchés tous les deux ? Là, ça devient vraiment intéressant. On se croirait tu sais dans les films moldus américains... Oh aller, avoue que c'est tout de même super marrant !

Il y eut un léger blanc. Non, décidément, Hermione ne trouvait pas la situation marrante...

\- C'est une sacrée coïncidence... Reprit Ginny comme si de rien n'était. D'ailleurs, c'est quand même bizarre que le deuxième poste se soit si soudainement libéré. Tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Euh, je n'y avais pas réfléchi honnêtement. Mais maintenant que tu en parles... C'est étrange... Il va falloir que je creuse tout ça. Ça ne peut pas être encore une simple coïncidence. Je vais essayer de mener mon enquête.

Les paroles de Ginny avaient fait réfléchir Hermione. Avec tout ce qu'elle avait fait depuis le week-end, tout ce à quoi elle pensait, elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte de l'étrangeté de la chose. Mais, si cela n'était pas dû au hasard, d'où cela pouvait-il venir ? Elle était affligée, de se rendre compte que ses états d'âme concernant les deux ex Serpentard l'avaient autant mise sur la touche. Elle, qui était d'habitude très perspicace, n'avait rien vu. Elle avait été bernée par son comportement. Intérieurement, elle se fit la promesse que cela ne se reproduirait plus. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se ressaisisse. Et qu'elle mette au clair toute cette histoire. La rouquine avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose de louche, et elle s'en voulait de n'avoir rien vu. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas pour cela que son amie avait oublié sa question principale.

\- Bon et sinon alors, tu as préféré embrasser lequel ?

\- Ginny !

\- Tu me connais, je ne te lâcherai pas tant que je n'aurai pas ma réponse, rigola celle-ci.

\- Mais tu me connais aussi, et la situation est bien assez gênante comme ça... Je me retrouve à devoir travailler avec les deux hommes avec lesquels j'ai failli m'envoyer en l'air dans la même soirée !

\- Oui, et d'après ce que tu m'as décrit, tu ne les laisses pas indifférents... Sauf si tu souhaites jouer sur deux tableaux, tu vas devoir faire un choix. Et mon devoir de meilleure amie est de t'y aider... Alors ?

\- Deux tableaux ? Tu te moques de moi là...

\- Bin, c'est vrai quoi, là tu as une occasion en or, de profiter de deux beaux et bons partis... Très convoités par la gente féminine. À ta place je m'amuserais !

\- Oui mais tu as Harry, je te rappelle.

\- Et je ne m'en plains pas, tu le sais que je suis comblée. Sur tous les points même. Mais à ta place...

\- Oui j'ai compris mais...

\- Et alors tu préfères Théodore ou Drago ? Brun ou blond ?

\- Tu ne vas pas lâcher l'affaire...

Le pire devait être qu'Hermione n'avait pas pris le temps de penser à ce point de l'histoire. Bien sûr, elle avait repensé à la soirée de samedi - elle n'avait fait que cela - mais elle n'avait pas pensé à ce côté-ci de la chose. Elle n'avait pensé qu'à se demander avec lequel il serait le plus affreux de travailler après ce qu'elle avait fait, sachant que maintenant elle se retrouvait à les supporter tous les deux. Alors qu'elles continuaient leur marche vers leur endroit habituel pour déjeuner dans le Londres moldu, la brune se mit à penser aux paroles de son amie. Qui avait-elle préféré embrasser ? Elle ne saurait le dire, car la petite voix traîtresse dans son esprit s'était de nouveau réveillée, et lui soufflait qu'elle avait autant apprécié le brun que le blond... Et qu'elle adorerait recommencer.

Elle frissonna à cette dernière pensée, se rendant enfin compte avant de pénétrer dans le "fish and chips" qu'elle jouait à un jeu particulièrement dangereux.

* * *

L'après-midi se passa sans plus d'encombres pour Hermione. Après son déjeuner avec sa meilleure amie, les deux s'étaient données rendez-vous le soir même au Chaudron Baveur, comme tous les jeudis, avec leur petit groupe d'amis pour leur petit verre hebdomadaire. La jeune sorcière avait réussi à avancer sur le cas du tueur en série, avait décidé d'envoyer deux Aurors sur une nouvelle piste, et avait commencé à mener sa petite enquête concernant le deuxième poste libéré si subitement. Ginny avait réveillé son âme de justicière, qui s'était déjà endormie depuis la fin de la guerre, mais encore plus éteinte après la soirée de samedi soir. Elle avait été complètement été distraite par les deux hommes, alors que ce n'était pas du tout son genre. Elle qui aimait l'ordre, l'organisation et le sérieux dans son milieu professionnel, elle avait fait tout le contraire depuis le début de la semaine.

Une nouvelle fois, elle se surprit à soupirer. "Décidément, quand on prend une mauvaise habitude, il est difficile de s'en débarrasser", déplora-t-elle mentalement. Elle regarda l'heure, et décida qu'il était temps de rejoindre ses amis.

* * *

La soirée du jeudi soir dura plus longtemps que prévu. Neville s'était joint au petit groupe exceptionnellement, et ils avaient souhaité profiter de sa présence le plus longtemps possible. Ainsi avaient-ils décidé de manger au Chaudron Baveur quelques pizzas accompagnées de bièraubeurres.

Pansy et Ron avaient expliqué à tout le groupe que si la jeune femme ne buvait plus d'alcool - bien que ce soit dur pour elle - c'était parce qu'ils attendaient la venue prochaine d'un "mini Ron-Ron", expression utilisée par la sœur de celui-ci.

Pour fêter l'événement, les filles avaient décidé d'aller faire une virée shopping sur le Chemin de Traverse le samedi même. La petite amie du rouquin avait besoin de nouvelles tenues adaptées à sa nouvelle condition, et ses deux copines ne rataient jamais l'occasion de garnir un peu plus leurs garde-robes.

* * *

L'après-midi du samedi était arrivée à une vitesse incroyable. Hermione n'avait pas vu passer la journée du vendredi. La réunion de tous les Directeurs de Département ayant été déplacée au lundi matin, elle avait pu se concentrer exclusivement à ses dossiers.

Ainsi, elle se retrouvait à attendre Ginny accompagnée de Pansy devant une boutique de vêtements récemment ouverte sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elles discutaient vivement, et l'ex Serpentard s'extasiait vraiment sur son futur enfant. Elle ne cessait de répéter à son amie à quel point elle était ravie d'avoir fait d'elle la marraine de son bébé, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas rêver mieux. Elles n'avaient pas abordé de nouveau le sujet "garçons", et Hermione s'en sentait grandement soulagée. Elle avait besoin d'une après-midi entre filles pour se détendre.

Elles avaient décidé de faire les boutiques, de s'arrêter prendre un chocolat chaud gourmand, puis d'aller se détendre au spa, s'il leur restait du temps. La Directrice du Département de la justice souhaitait profiter de son excursion pour s'acheter de nouveaux livres, puisqu'elle arrivait enfin au bout du dernier ouvrage qu'elle s'était offert, qui étalait les conditions de vie des géants depuis le dix-septième siècle sur pas moins de mille pages.

Au loin, les deux amies aperçurent la rousse qui leur faisait de grands signes alors qu'elle courait pour les rejoindre.

\- Je suis terriblement désolée, je n'avais pas prévu d'arriver si tard, j'ai été retenue par ma mère au Terrier. Harry m'a sauvé la mise, elle s'était une nouvelle fois lancée sur le sujet du nombre de petits-enfants qu'elle souhaite avoir... Et elle voudrait qu'on s'y mette dès maintenant ! Il est temps que vous lui annonciez la venue de ma nièce ou de mon neveu, je n'en peux plus ! Déballa une Ginny toute essoufflée.

\- C'est prévu... Peut-être demain si nous sommes motivés pour recevoir la tornade Molly, rigola la future maman.

\- Aller, faire les boutiques va te changer les idées. On y va ? S'impatienta légèrement Hermione.

Les trois sorcières entrèrent dans la boutique devant laquelle Pansy et Hermione avaient attendu Ginny. Cette boutique était une véritable mine d'or pour les jeunes femmes, qui repartaient rarement avec moins de deux sacs de vêtements chacune. Elles y passèrent plus d'une heure et demi, pendant laquelle elles essayèrent divers habits : des robes, des jupes, des jeans, des pulls... Toutes les collections, été comme hiver, printemps comme automne, tout y passa. Les deux Gryffondors furent plus raisonnables que leur amie, qui, sous prétexte qu'elle était enceinte, souhaitait avoir sous la main tout ce dont elle estimait avoir besoin. Elles se mirent ensuite en quête de nouvelles chaussures assorties à leurs nouvelles tenues. Hermione, en tant que grande fan de chaussures, ne se priva pas devant quelques paires d'escarpins, sous prétexte que "cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'en avait pas achetés et qu'ils lui faisaient du charme pour qu'elle les ramène chez elle"...

Les trois heures de shoppping qu'elles avaient déjà effectuées étaient passées à une vitesse folle. Elles décidèrent d'aller se désaltérer avant de passer dans la boutique préférée de la brunette : chez Fleury et Bott. Elles dégustèrent leur chocolat chaud gourmand chez Florian Fantarôme en rigolant, et elles se dirigèrent vers la librairie tant convoitée.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la librairie, Hermione, comme à son habitude, fixait les étagères pleines de livres avec des étoiles plein les yeux. Elle rêvait d'avoir la même chez elle, un jour, lorsqu'elle aurait une maison. Son appartement avait bien un pan de mur dédié à ses ouvrages, cela n'était pas suffisant ; elle voulait qu'une pièce entière soit transformée en bibliothèque.

Alors qu'elle déambulait dans les allées à la recherche de plusieurs livres pour sa lecture personnelle, ses deux amies avaient décidé de l'attendre à l'entrée. Elles s'étaient assises pour discuter, sachant pertinemment que la brune ne sortirait pas de si tôt de la boutique.

\- Hermione t'a parlé de la soirée de samedi, à ce qu'elle m'a dit, s'enquit Ginny.

\- Oui... C'est d'ailleurs par moi qu'elle a appris ce qu'elle avait fait.

\- Tu en penses quoi toi ?

\- Qu'elle n'a pas pris les plus moches et qu'elle n'est pas prête de s'en sortir comme ça, rigola Pansy.

\- Je pense exactement la même chose, ça me rassure.

\- Oh génial, regarde qui se ramène ! Chuchota la brune. Ça risque d'être prometteur pour la suite...

\- On aurait voulu le faire exprès qu'on n'y serait pas arrivé.

\- Oh si, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça...

De son côté, Hermione avait déjà sélectionné trois livres, dont un qu'elle avait commencé à lire à Poudlard, mais qu'elle n'avait pas eu la chance de terminer à la fin de sa sixième année, à cause des événements. Elle s'était mise en quête d'une fiction sorcière, et se dirigea vers l'allée correspondante. En levant les yeux, elle trouva son bonheur. Elle tendit la main, mais l'étagère était trop haute pour qu'elle puisse l'attraper. Alors qu'elle allait sortir sa baguette de sa poche, une autre main se dirigea vers le livre, l'attrapa, pour enfin le lui tendre. Lorsqu'elle elle leva les yeux, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec un sourire des plus charmants, accompagné de ce regard vert dans lequel elle s'était perdu déjà plusieurs fois en une semaine. Elle déglutit difficilement en se rendant compte du peu de distance qui la séparait de la personne qui lui faisait face.

\- Oh... Théodore.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir !**

 **Je suis à l'heure cette semaine ! Ahahah.**

 **Bon voilà la suite, avec le passage tant attendu entre Théodore et Hermione... Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire, sachant qu'à la place d'Hermione je ne me serais pas vraiment amusée ahah.**

 **Je vous remercie encore tous pour votre fidélité et vos reviews qui me font très plaisir à chaque fois !**

 **J'attends vos retours sur ce chapitre !**

 **A dimanche prochain les cocos :)**

 **L _ealy_**

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Dramionelove : merci beaucoup pour ta review encore une fois, et pour la trace que tu laisses à chaque chapitre ! Je suis contente que cela te plaise, et la suite devrait être intéressante en effet !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Rencontre mouvementée à la librairie.**

\- Oh... Théodore...

\- Bonjour Hermione.

Le brun, qui la dépassait de presque deux têtes, la fixait avec intensité. Elle n'osait pas regarder ses yeux, elle ne voulait pas se perdre à nouveau dans son regard vert intense. Pourquoi diable fallait-il que même pendant le week-end elle croise l'un de ses principaux tourments ? Elle commençait sérieusement à se demander ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire à Merlin pour qu'il lui en veuille autant. Cela devenait de l'acharnement... Elle essaya de réfléchir aux portes de sortie qui s'offraient à elle.

Malheureusement pour elle, elle se trouvait dans le coin le plus reculé de la librairie. Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une porte de sortie, et elle ne souhaitait pas transplaner, s'estimant trop fragile émotionnellement et craignant du même coup de se retrouver désartibulée. Elle souhaitait quand même essayer de passer une fin de week-end potable et sans souffrir le martyr encore une fois à cause d'eux. Elle jaugea sa position : elle se trouvait coincée, entre le corps élancé et bien bâti du brun, et l'étagère d'où provenait le livre qu'il lui avait récupéré. C'était gentil de sa part, elle voulait bien l'accorder. Le livre se trouvait bien trop haut pour elle. Mais n'aurait-il pas pu passer son chemin ? Elle aurait pu utiliser sa baguette ou bien le tabouret qui se trouvait quelques pas plus loin. S'était-il réellement senti obligé de venir l'importuner ? Un samedi ? Alors qu'il aurait tout le loisir de l'embêter à partir de lundi cinq jours sur sept ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, son regard s'était fait attraper par celui du vert et argent. Et elle n'arrivait pas à s'en détacher. C'était bien sa vaine. Elle qui n'avait pas souhaité le regarder dans les yeux, se retrouvait véritablement coincée cette fois-ci. Et en plus, il lui semblait qu'il était, progressivement, en train de réduire la distance qui les séparait. Cela ne présageait rien de bon... Elle devait trouver une parade, quelque chose qui puisse l'aider à s'en sortir sans égratignure morale cette fois-ci.

\- Je... Merci, je veux dire, pour le livre. Mais Pansy et Ginny m'attendent, je dois...

\- Je crois qu'elles s'en sortent très bien sans toi, elles peuvent bien patienter quelques minutes de plus, sourit malicieusement Théodore.

\- Ah...

\- Très bon choix, pour le livre. Je l'ai déjà lu. Nous pourrons débattre sur le sujet une fois que tu l'auras lu. Enfin... dois-je tutoyer ou vouvoyer ma nouvelle patronne ? Murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Elle déglutit difficilement. Que devait-elle répondre à cette question ? C'était absurde... Et pas tellement finalement en y réfléchissant. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment pensé à ce détail. Il était vrai qu'en tant que Directrice du Département de la justice magique, se faire tutoyer par de nouveaux arrivants pouvait être délicat. La question était légitime, et pourtant, Hermione n'y avait même pas songé. Et là, elle n'arrivait pas à remettre ses idées en place - du moins le peu d'idées claires qui restaient présentes dans son esprit, tant elle était obnubilée par ses yeux. Et par le reste du visage du jeune homme. Alors qu'elle s'attardait sur les traits fins mais marqués de son interlocuteur, elle se rendit compte qu'il la regardait avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

\- La vue n'a pas l'air d'être si déplaisante que cela.

\- Je... Euh...

À l'heure qu'il était, les rougeurs de Ron Weasley lorsqu'il était en colère faisaient pâle figure face à celles de la jeune femme. Des oreilles au bout du nez, elle était tellement rouge qu'on aurait dit qu'elle était restée trop longtemps au soleil et qu'elle avait cuit. Et elle avait chaud, Merlin qu'elle avait chaud !

\- Alors, vouvoiement ou tutoiement douce Hermione ?

\- Eh bien... Euh...

"Reprends-toi ma vieille ! Il est en train de te griller le cerveau ! Plein des neurones que tu as tant fait travailler dur depuis ta tendre enfance ! Tu ne vas quand même pas le laisser ruiner tout ça en un clin d'œil ? Il n'en a pas fait encore de clin d'œil d'ailleurs... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend là ? Merlin, Morgane, Mordred et même Lancelot, que quelqu'un me vienne en aide, il faut que je me ressaisisse !" Se fustigea-t-elle mentalement. Et alors que son regard continuait à fixer dangereusement le visage du brun qui se tenait toujours très proche d'elle - trop proche d'ailleurs -, elle réussit à se mettre une gifle mentale extraordinaire afin de reprendre contenance.

\- Je pense qu'il serait judicieux qu'on se vouvoie au Ministère, réussit-elle enfin à dire non sans un effort surhumain.

\- À ta convenance, mais j'en conclue qu'en dehors, le tutoiement est autorisé, s'amusa-t-il.

\- Eh bien apparemment, rougit-elle de plus belle.

\- On peut même se tutoyer d'un peu plus près si tu le veux, un peu dans le même genre que samedi dernier, tu te souviens ? Questionna-t-il à voix basse.

"Ding. Fin du ring. Victoire de Théodore par K.O." S'amusa la conscience d'Hermione. Fichue conscience. Elle n'en menait vraiment pas large. Elle n'arrivait même pas à avaler sa salive correctement. Pourquoi s'amusait-il à la mettre mal à l'aise ? Et pourquoi Merlin s'entêtait-il à lui rappeler ses déboires de la semaine passée ?

À ce moment précis, Hermione souhaitait être un animagus, exactement comme Peter Pettigrow, pourvoir se transformer en rat - ou en petite souris ce qui serait mieux pour elle - et fuir, entre deux étagères, pour ne plus jamais revenir. Le pire dans cette situation, c'était que la proximité avec Théodore ne la gênait pas outre mesure. Elle se sentait plus désarçonnée par les paroles du jeune homme que par le peu de distance - tout au plus une trentaine de centimètres - qui les séparait. Et à son plus grand désespoir, il continua sur sa lancée.

\- Je me demande d'ailleurs...

\- Mmh ? Fut la seule chose audible qui sortit de la bouche de la jeune femme.

\- Si tu aurais envie que, tout de suite, on se tutoie de cette même façon, poursuivit-il en réduisant dangereusement la distance entre eux deux.

Et délicatement, il posa sa main droite sur la joue en feu de la Gryffondor. Hermione se laissait faire, ne disait rien, trop hébétée par le comportement osé du Serpentard. Aussi, parce qu'elle appréciait, encore plus que dans son souvenir, le contact de leurs peaux ensemble. Elle réalisa qu'il fallait qu'elle mette un terme à ce contact maintenant, avant que la situation ne devienne vraiment gênante. Avant qu'elle ne se laisse encore une fois menée par ses pulsions. Avant que cela ne devienne vraiment un jeu dangereux, comme avait dit Ginny. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait y à mettre fin, elle vit Théodore se pencher vers elle, pour poser doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Elle frémit lorsqu'elle se sentit, malgré ses dernières résolutions désormais envolées, répondre au baiser avec un peu plus d'ardeur qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Elle sentit que le jeune homme souriait contre ses lèvres. "Sûrement de satisfaction", pensa-t-elle. Le bras ballant du serpent vint se positionner sur sa taille, et l'approcha un peu plus près de lui. Elle aurait voulu résister, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Comme dans son souvenir. "Non, c'est encore mieux" intervint sa conscience.

Heureusement pour elle, le livre qu'elle comptait acheter se trouvait dans ses bras, entre elle et lui. Comme une dernière barrière, qui n'allait pas sauter - du moins elle l'espérait - et la protégeait. Malgré tout, le baiser s'approfondissait, leurs langues s'entremêlaient et Hermione ne luttait plus. Dire qu'elle se sentait mal dans ses bras aurait été un mensonge pur et dur. Pourtant, elle ne voulait pas se résoudre à se laisser faire, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se détacher de son emprise. En y repensant, elle trouvait des similitudes avec ce qu'il s'était passé le samedi précédent. Elle avait la conviction maintenant que s'il n'avait pas dû partir pour préparer son entretien de lundi avec elle, ils seraient allés beaucoup plus loin que de simples baisers.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, la brune était à bout de souffle et toujours dans un état second. Elle ne réalisait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Théodore Nott, Serpentard de surcroît, venait de l'embrasser, sans qu'elle, Hermione Granger, ne se débatte. Au contraire, elle avait vraiment apprécié ce moment, et souhaitait même recommencer. "Je dois devenir folle, ça doit être ça..." pensa-t-elle. Elle ne put essayer de recouvrer ses esprits plus longtemps, que le silence entre eux fut brisé par le jeune homme.

\- Je pense par contre que ce genre d'actes n'est pas vraiment autorisé au bureau, rigola le vert et argent. Ce qui est dommage... Je dois rejoindre Blaise. À lundi, Hermione.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il se dirigea vers un autre rayon de la libraire, prit un livre et s'en alla régler les quelques mornilles au libraire, avant de quitter la boutique. La jeune femme ne revint à elle qu'une fois qu'il eut quitté son champ de vision. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle était finalement venue faire ici, avant de se souvenir qu'elle tenait entre ses mains le livre que lui avait attrapé le brun. Elle reprit ses esprits, et se dirigea vers la caisse, afin de pouvoir retrouver ses amies et partir d'ici le plus vite possible.

* * *

Les deux amies d'Hermione avaient vu passer Théodore Nott devant elles, pour s'engager dans la librairie. Il n'y avait rien d'inhabituel dans le comportement du jeune homme, puisqu'il avait passé une grande partie de sa scolarité, comme la jeune Gryffondor, dans les livres. Il y avait trouvé un certain réconfort pour se changer les idées de sa vie familiale assez morbide.

En le voyant entrer chez Fleury et Bott, Pansy avait très largement souri, sachant pertinemment que le brun avait dû faire le lien entre elles deux assises devant la boutique et la présence quasi certaine de sa nouvelle Directrice dans l'enceinte. Elle le savait intelligent, et elle se doutait aussi que ce qu'il s'était passé le samedi précédent devait lui trotter dans la tête. Il allait sans doute chercher à discuter avec la brune.

Ginny avait interrogé Pansy une fois le vert et argent hors de vue, afin de savoir si c'était elle qui avait manigancé sa venue. Cette dernière avait été déçue de devoir répondre par la négative, mais elle avait assuré à la rouquine que les prochaines rencontres hors du Ministère ne seraient peut-être pas dues au hasard. Cela avait éveillé la curiosité et l'inventivité de la cadette des Weasley, qui adorait être aux premières loges lorsqu'il était question d'histoires d'amour. Elle aimait, tout comme Pansy, aider le destin à se révéler aux principaux concernés.

Sa belle-sœur avait néanmoins mis le doigt sur le fait que leur amie se trouvait au centre, malgré elle, d'un futur triangle amoureux, et elles souhaitaient, à leur façon, l'aider à faire un choix. Ginny raconta la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Hermione, et l'idée qu'elle lui avait soumise de tenter de jouer sur les deux tableaux pour l'aider à y voir plus clair. Son interlocutrice avait trouvé l'idée assez alléchante, sachant très bien que Théodore et Drago ne se brouilleraient pas pour une simple histoire de cœur. Elle les voyait bien par contre faire preuve de rivalité, sans pour autant en venir à se haïr pour le restant de leurs jours. Elle les connaissait par cœur, puisqu'elle les côtoyait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Cela allait grandement aider les deux jeunes femmes, qui s'étaient donné pour mission de caser leur amie.

Alors qu'elles débattaient sur ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans la librairie entre leurs amis, elles furent interrompues par l'arrivée de Blaise.

\- Salut les filles ! Fit-il, jovial. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

\- Salut Blaise, répondirent-elles en chœur.

\- On attend Hermione, qui est partie acheter un nouveau livre puisqu'elle a déjà terminé celui qu'elle avait acheté la semaine passée, lui apprit Ginny.

\- Et toi, que viens-tu faire devant une librairie ? Tu t'es perdu ? Rigola la brune.

\- Très drôle Pans ! J'attends Théo, on s'était donné rendez-vous ici, il est parti acheter un livre également. C'est une chouette coïncidence dites donc, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- C'est clair !

Ils explosèrent tous les trois de rire devant la situation, pour le moins amusante - du moins pour eux. Ils reparlèrent de la soirée déguisée chez la brune, et de ce qu'il s'était passé entre elle et Théodore. Le métisse leur apprit qu'il n'en était pas revenu de les voir danser, puis s'embrasser comme cela tous les deux, sans aucune gêne. Il reconnut que l'alcool avait dû être d'une grande aide pour les décoincer tous les deux.

Pansy raconta à Blaise ce qu'elle avait surpris sur la terrasse en cherchant à prendre l'air au cours de la soirée, après le départ de Théodore. Cela fit encore plus rire leur ami, qui n'imaginait pas Hermione comme cela. Ginny lui fit néanmoins promettre de ne pas aller le répéter sur tous les toits, au risque de devoir lui rendre des comptes personnellement. Il prit sa menace au sérieux, puisqu'il cessa de rire instantanément. Il apprit également que les deux jeunes hommes avaient obtenu un poste dans le Département dirigé par Hermione, ce qui créait des difficultés pour celle-ci.

Les filles lui dévoilèrent ensuite leur plan d'attaque pour que leur amie réussisse à faire son choix entre les deux. Elles lui déballèrent l'idée de Ginny de jouer sur les deux tableaux, idée qui lui plut tout de suite. Lui aussi connaissait bien les deux Serpentard, et savait qu'ils ne se voueraient pas une haine infinie. Il les savait plus intelligents que cela, ce qui termina de rassurer Ginny, connaissant la position d'Hermione à ce sujet.

Alors que Blaise leur assurait une collaboration étroite et sans faille, et qu'ils scellaient tous les trois leur accord d'une accolade, Théodore sortit de la librairie. Cette fois-ci, il prit le temps de saluer les deux amies - il n'avait pas tellement le choix puisque son meilleur ami se tenait près d'elles.

\- Qu'as-tu trouvé dans la librairie ? Demanda une Pansy pleine de sous-entendus.

\- Ce livre-ci, désigna-t-il en montrant la couverture. Il s'agit du récit historique des plus grandes guerres du monde moldu.

\- Il n'y a bien que toi que cela peut intéresser, pouffa son ami. Toi, et Miss-Préfète-Parfaite, rajouta-t-il non sans un clin d'oeil discret aux filles qui explosèrent de rire à leur tour.

\- En parlant d'Hermione, je l'ai croisée à l'intérieur. Elle venait de terminer de choisir son livre, elle ne devrait pas tarder. On y va Blaise ?

\- Ouais c'est parti. À plus tard les filles !

Ils se saluèrent, et les garçons partirent. La dernière réplique de Théodore avait fait réagir les jeunes femmes, qui se demandaient ce qui avait bien pu se passer pendant la vingtaine de minutes qui s'était écoulée depuis l'entrée du vert et argent jusqu'à sa sortie à l'instant. Elles se promirent de la questionner dès son retour, qui ne tarda en effet pas puisqu'elle venait à l'instant de pousser la porte de la librairie, quelque peu perdue et assez pressée.

\- Hermione ? L'interpella Ginny. On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme, ça va ?

\- Euh, oui, oui merci.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui je t'assure tout va bien.

\- Tu as raté, on a croisé Blaise et Théodore, lui apprit Pansy avec un regard malicieux en direction de la rouquine. Théo est d'ailleurs allé à la librairie, c'est étonnant que vous ne vous soyez pas vus !

\- Oh, si, je... Je l'ai aperçu, dit Hermione assez gênée. J'étais dans le fond de la librairie, je n'ai pas fait tellement attention.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui oui.

\- Pourtant il a assuré t'avoir parlé et nous a même dit que tu avais fini de choisir ton livre et que tu n'allais pas tarder, hasarda Ginny.

\- Oh...

Coincée. Elle se sentait coincée. Et elle se doutait bien qu'elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure avec ses deux meilleures amies vu les regards amusés qu'elles se lançaient. Cela ne présageait vraiment rien de bon, et elle ne pourrait pas passer au travers cette fois-ci.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir les petits amis !**

 **Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas avoir publié dimanche dernier. La raison ? J'ai entamé à ce moment-là ma troisième semaine de vacances en un an et demi... J'étais crevée et j'ai passé mon temps à dormir - à jouer à Zelda, et je suis allée à Disney aussi. J'en ai perdu la notion du temps !**

 **Ensuite, je pense que je vais me faire trucider, lapider, étriper par Lily Jem à qui je viens de faire croire qu'en rentrant de vacances j'avais pas internet... J'en ris encore !**

 **Pour me faire pardonner de tout ça, voilà le chapitre 9. Vous avez été nombreux à commenter et me dire qu'il y avait des "incohérences" ou qu'il manquait Drago... Patieeeeeeence ! Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre les bichoux !**

 **Sinon, merci encore une fois pour vos commentaires, qui me font toujours autant plaisir. Je ne sais plus si j'ai répondu à tout le monde (oui, en plus je perds la tête, paraît que ma blondeur n'aide pas...). Du coup je vous réponds à tous en dessous. Sachez en tout cas que j'en suis très heureuse à chaque fois, et que c'est cela qui motive beaucoup à publier, même si je le fais avant tout pour moi - et pour éviter de mourir sous les coups de Lily Jem.**

 **Donc comme d'habitude, j'attends vos retours sur ce chapitre ! J'ai hâte de savoir çe que vous en avez pensé.**

 **Je publierai dimanche prochain, promis juré craché (bon en vrai j'ai pas craché, j'étais dans le train...)**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Bisouilles !**

 **L** ** _ealy_** **.**

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews** **:**

 **Dramionelove : merci pour ton commentaire et ta fidélité, je suis content que tu aies aimé le petit moment de ThéoMione que je me suis beaucoup amusé à écrire ! Tu devrais adorer ce chapitre !**

 **MBinipuce : merci pour ton commentaire ! Sinon, on ne maltraite pas l'auteur, c'est mal. Drago va revenir, un peu trop rapidement au goût d'Hermy jolie ! Eh oui, Théo sait se mettre en valeur lui aussi Ahahah !**

 **Lily Jem : toi je te réponds pas, t'es une vilaine, qui me menace de pas publier sa suite si moi je publie pas. Alors du coup t'as la pression. Et ouais, sinon, je sais, ils sont vilains de l'encourager à jouer sur deux tableaux (même si elle le sait pas encore), mais ils aiment jouer et puis... voilà ils sont pas cool. Mais ça peut arriver quoi. Tchouss. Kiss kiss love**

 **Muushya : je t'avais répondu ça je sais ! Mais bon je fais un tarif groupé. Et non, je suis pas mignonne avec elle... Mais en vrai c'est dur de choisir entre les deux. Alors j'ai le droit d'être vilaine (au moins un peu ?)**

 **Lovely Hatred : merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que l'idée te plaise ! Et purée je suis trop contente parce que j'arrive à convertir une fan de dramione au theomione (oui j'ai fait la danse de la joie dans ma tête !). J'espère que tu ne rechangeras pas d'avis Ahahah !**

 **K. G. Pierce : merci pour ton commentaire, et oui l'étau se resserre... Mais j'ai encore envie de m'amuser, alors elle n'a pas fini d'en baver !**

 **Swangranger : merci pour ton commentaire et ta fidélité ! Hermione n'avait pas assez à faire avec les gars, j'ai voulu que ses copines soient diaboliques... c'est pas fini pour elle :)**

 **OliLaBulle : il fallait que je coupe à ce moment-là... Hermione a eu quinze jours pour s'en remettre lol. Pansy Pansy Pansy... elle s'est alliée avec Ginny et Blaise et tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que c'est de très mauvais augure pour Hermione ! Merci pour ton commentaire en tout cas.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : révélations.**

La fin de l'après-midi du samedi avait été plus calme, heureusement pour Hermione. Elle avait tout de même subi un interrogatoire de ses deux amies, qui voulaient savoir absolument tous les détails de son séjour à la librairie. La jeune femme avait été quelque peu forcée d'admettre qu'elle avait croisé Théodore ; néanmoins, elle s'était bien gardée de leur raconter l'épisode du baiser qui avait suivi le flirt avec le Serpentard. Elle ne souhaitait pas que ses amies se fassent plus d'idées que cela ne devait déjà être le cas. Elles avaient terminé leur shopping, puis la brunette les avait congédiées pour rentrer chez elle.

Elle s'était activée, car elle devait retrouver ses parents dans un restaurant moldu. Après la guerre, elle s'était employée à les retrouver en Australie, pour leur rendre la mémoire. Ils lui en avaient voulu, au début, lorsqu'elle avait inversé le sort, et qu'ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'elle les avait volontairement mis à l'écart. Puis, à mesure qu'elle leur racontait les causes de son acte, ils avaient compris qu'elle avait fait cela pour leur bien à eux. Les premiers temps toutefois, Hermione avait dû batailler pour retrouver leur confiance. Elle les avait aidés à revenir dans leur maison londonienne, passait les voir régulièrement et veillait à ce qu'ils ne manquent de rien. Ses parents lui avaient néanmoins rapidement pardonné, se rendant compte de la portée des actes de leur petite fille, qui avait dû grandir trop vite et prendre des décisions qu'une jeune fille de dix-sept ans ne devait pas être amenée à prendre.

Depuis, ils adoraient se retrouver régulièrement dans le même restaurant moldu qu'ils appréciaient tous les trois énormément. C'était un restaurant italien, qui leur rappelait l'un de leurs voyages estivaux pendant l'adolescence d'Hermione. La jeune femme avait d'ailleurs décidé de partir à nouveau avec eux cette année, le temps seulement d'un week-end prolongé en Autriche.

Lorsque la brune sortit de la douche, elle fut horrifiée de voir l'heure si avancée. Si elle continuait à lézarder, elle allait être en retard, et Merlin savait à quel point elle détestait cela. Elle se hâta de se sécher et d'enfiler sa petite robe noire, qu'elle revêtait souvent pour des petites soirées comme celle-là. Elle se maquilla légèrement, et décida qu'il était plus raisonnable cette fois-ci de transplaner dans une petite ruelle adjacente. Elle préférait d'habitude prendre les transports moldus, mais là, elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Une fois dans la petite ruelle, elle réajusta sa robe, et marcha rapidement jusqu'à la devanture du restaurant. Ses parents l'attendaient déjà. Elle se dirigea vers eux, et les embrassa chaleureusement.

\- Comment va ma grande fille ? S'exclama M. Granger avec une joie non dissimulée.

\- Ça va papa.

\- Je suis sûre que tu te laisses encore trop surmener par le travail, gronda gentiment sa mère pendant qu'elle l'enlaçait.

\- Maman...

\- Oui je sais, je sais. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de faire des horaires de bureau, en tant que Directrice. Mais quand même, tu devrais faire attention à toi.

\- Aller rentrons, fit Mr Granger.

Hermione le remercia du regard. Elle aimait ses parents, mais sa mère était sur-protectrice avec elle depuis qu'elle leur avait rendu la mémoire. Sans doute avait-elle peur que sa fille mette à nouveau sa vie en danger, et ainsi elle lui montrait qu'elle se souciait d'elle. Un peu trop cependant au goût de la brune, qui ne disait cependant rien pour ne pas blesser sa mère.

Une serveuse se dirigea vers eux, et les fit installer à leur table habituelle, à côté de la baie vitrée dans le coin le plus tranquille de la salle. Pendant qu'ils regardaient les menus, Mrs Granger entama la conversation.

\- Alors ma chérie, qu'as-tu de nouveau à nous raconter ?

\- Pas grand chose maman, la routine. Je n'ai pas à m'en plaindre, j'ai un travail qui me passionne et des amis en or. J'ai d'ailleurs passé l'après-midi avec Ginny et Pansy.

"Hors de question que je leur dise que j'ai aussi croisé Théodore, ils ne le connaissent pas, et ils n'ont pas à en savoir davantage" pensa Hermione. Elle s'évertua à continuer d'éplucher le menu pour choisir son plat, sentant le regard insistant de sa mère sur elle.

\- Et pas de petit ami à l'horizon ?

\- Jean ! Reprocha Mr Granger.

\- Oui Martin ?

\- Laisse donc ta fille tranquille, si elle a envie de nous en parler, elle le fera, n'est-ce pas ma puce ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Et donc ? Insista Jean.

\- Maman !

\- Tu fréquentes un homme j'en suis persuadée.

"Deux hommes plutôt" souffla la voix traîtresse dans la tête de la brunette. Hermione rougit instantanément à cette pensée, ce qui fit naître un sourire amusé sur le visage de son père, et rayonnant sur celui de sa mère.

\- Je le savais ! S'enthousiasma sa mère. Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Que fait-il dans la vie ? Quel âge a-t-il ? Quand est-ce que tu nous le présentes ?

\- Il... il n'y a personne maman, tenta Hermione sans grande conviction.

\- En es-tu sûre ?

\- Laisse-la tranquille, elle nous en parlera en temps et en heure.

Hermione remercia son père du regard. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas leur dire qu'elle voyait quelqu'un. Ce n'était pas vraiment le cas ; le baiser de Théodore ne changeait rien. Il y avait Drago également, avec qui elle avait failli coucher, sur la terrasse de Ron et Pansy. Non, elle ne pouvait pas leur expliquer sa situation actuelle, avec les deux hommes. Pour quoi allait-elle passer ? Elle leva les yeux de son menu, et vit avec horreur que sa mère allait relancer le sujet. Fort heureusement pour elle, son père était de son côté, et il dévia la conversation à temps.

\- Comment se portent Harry et Ronald ?

\- Oh, très bien. Harry prépare son mariage avec Ginny - même si c'est Ginny qui en fait le plus, Harry pense que c'est encore trop loin pour s'en soucier. Et Ron va être papa ! Avec Pansy, ils m'ont annoncé la bonne nouvelle en début de semaine.

\- C'est super, Molly doit tellement être contente, elle va être à nouveau grand-mère, quelle chance elle a, si seulement...

\- Et ils m'ont choisie pour marraine, annonça Hermione coupant volontairement sa mère.

\- C'est bien ma chérie, je suis persuadé que tu rempliras ce rôle à merveille, affirma avec bienveillance son père.

\- Merci papa.

La serveuse arriva au bon moment elle aussi, empêchant à nouveau Jean Granger de remettre sur le tapis le sujet d'un potentiel gendre et des petits-enfants qu'elle rêvait d'avoir - au grand soulagement d'Hermione. Cette dernière savait qu'elle n'aurait pas pu continuer à éviter le sujet ou à mentir à ses parents. Et elle ne souhaitait pas leur révéler ses sombres petits secrets. Ils commandèrent leurs plats, et la soirée suivit son cours. Ils parlèrent à nouveau de leur week-end en Autriche, pendant lequel ils souhaitaient seulement visiter Vienne ; le reste du pays ferait l'objet d'un autre périple.

* * *

Hermione rentra chez elle tôt ce soir-là. Elle avait quitté ses parents juste après le repas, et souhaitait se reposer. La soirée l'avait détendue, et elle arrivait même à ne plus penser à ses derniers soucis. Elle se changea, récupéra son chat Pattenrond qui s'était lové sur son lit, et s'installa devant la télévision. Elle mit un film moldu en fond, installa son chat à ses côté, et prit le livre qu'elle avait acheté pendant l'après-midi, après sa rencontre avec Théodore. Au souvenir du baiser que le jeune homme lui avait donné, elle frissonna. Dire qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié le contact de leurs lèvres scellées serait mentir. Elle s'entendit une nouvelle fois soupirer, en pensant à la situation cocasse dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

* * *

Le lundi matin, en arrivant au Ministère, Hermione ne s'attendait pas à trouver Flora, son assistante dans son bureau avec un petit dossier qu'elle tenait fermement contre elle. L'air grave sur le visage de la jeune femme ne lui présageait rien de bon. Elle prit tout de même le temps d'enlever son manteau et de s'installer à son bureau.

\- Flora, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Vous vous souvenez Miss Granger que vous m'aviez demander de faire des recherches sur le nouveau Directeur du Département des Mystères ?

\- Oui bien sûr. Qu'as-tu trouvé ?

\- Nicolas Steel a fait ses études à l'Université magique de Liverpool. Il a vingt-sept ans, a un beau palmarès à son actif, puisqu'il a été major de sa promo, est sorti de l'Université avec les félicitations et toutes les recommandations pour le poste qu'il visait, soit celui de Directeur du Département des Mystères puisque Mr Fletcher prenait sa retraite quasiment à sa sortie de l'Université. Il connaît très bien le Ministre de la Magie aussi.

\- Voilà pourquoi Kingsley l'a fortement recommandé...

\- C'est exact. Mais vous ne savez pas le pire... Je n'ai pas de preuve officielle de ce que je vais vous dire, j'en ai cherché, je n'ai eu que des choses officieuses.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Mr Steel a été le tuteur de Drago Malefoy à Liverpool, puisque Mr Malefoy a effectué le même parcours que le nouveau Directeur. Depuis, ils ont gardé contact et se voient régulièrement. Jeudi midi, après votre entretien du matin avec les deux candidats retenus, ils ont mangé ensemble.

\- Eh bien, ils ont le droit d'être amis je suppose.

\- Même si leur amitié a mené au renvoi de Clarisse ?

\- Comment ?

\- Voilà ce que j'ai découvert. Mais je n'ai pas de preuve officielle malheureusement. Apparemment, Mr Steel aurait eu connaissance de la situation complexe de Clarisse... Le fait qu'elle soit mariée, qu'elle entretienne une relation avec Marco, marié lui aussi. Et qu'elle soit instable psychologiquement. Il aurait réussi, par je ne sais quelle manœuvre, à la convaincre que sa relation avec Marco était la chose la plus importante, et que s'il refusait de tout plaquer pour elle, elle devait lui faire entendre raison par tous les moyens.

\- Un _impero_ tu penses ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

-?Il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'un poste. Il a dû savoir que nous avions beaucoup apprécié la candidature de Mr Nott... Mais comment ?

\- Eh bien, j'ai une théorie. Melany s'est vantée d'avoir passé une soirée merveilleuse lundi soir. Elle a dit pendant la pause café qu'elle avait tapé dans l'œil d'un des candidats, chez qui elle avait passé la nuit.

\- Malefoy, grommela Hermione.

\- C'est ce que je pense.

\- Et elle a dû lui lâcher qu'avec Kevin nous penchions pour Mr Nott.

\- Ce qui a fait qu'il y a eu l'incident avec Clarisse... et son renvoi immédiat.

\- Bien entendu, vu que Mr Steel a visiblement de l'influence sur Kingsley...

Hermione bouillait intérieurement. Elle avait été menée en bateau. Tout cela s'était passé sous son nez, et elle n'avait rien vu ! Même le veritaserum n'avait pas révélé que le nouveau directeur du Département des Mystères était derrière tout cela. C'était lui qui avait tout fait pour que Malefoy ait le poste. C'était lui qui lui avait révélé les ficelles du métier pour lequel il était candidat. C'était grâce à lui qu'il avait réussi l'entretien. Et Melany qui avait passé la soirée avec lui... Tellement prévisible. C'était pour cela également qu'elle l'avait défendu bec et ongles pour qu'il soit recruté. "Encore une idiote à son tableau de chasse. Elle pense vraiment qu'il lui porte de l'intérêt en plus" fulmina-t-elle. Non, elle n'était pas jalouse que sa collègue ait couché avec lui. "Parce que ça va bientôt t'arriver à toi aussi" fit la petite voix traîtresse. "Non non et non !" Se gifla-t-elle mentalement.

En face d'elle, Flora voyait que sa patronne était agacée de la situation. Elle comprenait Hermione, la connaissant depuis deux ans déjà. Elle savait que ce qu'elle n'appréciait pas, c'était d'avoir été trompée à ce point.

D'un calme à peine maîtrisé, la Directrice du Département de la justice reprit la parole.

\- Je vais tenter d'éclaircir la situation Flora, je te remercie d'avoir mené l'enquête. Dès que Mr Malefoy et Mr Nott seront arrivés, je te remercie de me prévenir.

\- Bien sûr.

Une fois son assistante sortie, Hermione mit sa tête dans ses mains. Elle avait été roulée dans la farine. Complètement. Elle avait en elle un sentiment de défaite insupportable. Mais elle en faisait maintenant une affaire personnelle. Malefoy avait voulu jouer avec elle, il allait voir qu'elle savait jouer elle aussi.

* * *

\- Miss Granger, Mr Malefoy et Mr Nott sont arrivés.

\- Très bien. Merci Flora.

Hermione se leva, réajusta son tailleur bleu marine, et avança vers la porte. Elle prit une grande inspiration, et prit la direction des petits bureaux des deux nouveaux employés. Lorsqu'elle arriva à leur niveau, elle vit qu'ils étaient, chacun à leur façon, en train de prendre leurs marques. Théodore était en train de lire les notes que Flora avait préparées concernant le travail qu'ils avaient à fournir, tandis que Drago était, tout naturellement, en train de parler à la gente féminine présente non loin de son bureau.

\- Messieurs, clama-t-elle, faisant sursauter les deux hommes.

\- Miss Granger, salua Théodore en se levant.

\- Madame, fit à son tour Malefoy.

\- Bien, je vois que vous prenez vos marques. Flora vous a laissés à chacun une liste des tâches que vous avez à effectuer au sein de notre service. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à demander soit à Flora, soit à Marco, le référent du bureau. Vous allez être supervisés pendant un mois. Ils vous expliqueront tout cela dans la matinée.

\- Très bien, répondirent-ils en chœur.

\- Mr Malefoy, je vous prie de bien vouloir me suivre dans mon bureau. Bonne journée Mr Nott.

Elle tourna les talons, et se dirigea d'un pas royal vers son office. "Bien, que les choses sérieuses commencent" pensa-t-elle. Elle s'installa, et attendit que Drago arrive dans le bureau à son tour.

\- Fermez la porte s'il vous plaît.

\- Ah, on se vouvoie ici ? Dit-il amusé.

\- Exactement, puisque je suis votre supérieure hiérarchique. Question de respect Mr Malefoy. À moins que ce terme ne vous échappe.

\- Y aurait-il un souci Miss Granger ?

\- Asseyez-vous.

Il s'exécuta, sans lâcher du regard sa patronne. Il l'observait, un sourire en coin ornant son visage. Elle avait l'air agacé, ce qui la rendait incroyable sexy dans son tailleur sur mesure. Il avait d'ailleurs largement lorgné son déhanché alors qu'elle se rendait à son bureau. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas apprécié la vue ; elle était loin d'être désagréable à regarder. Non pas qu'Hermione soit devenue une femme extrêmement belle en vieillissant ; mais elle restait naturelle, sans artifices. Et elle était classe. Drago avait été déçu de ne pas avoir réussi à la mettre dans son lit ; c'était pourtant bien parti pendant la soirée chez son amie Pansy. Il fut sorti soudainement de ses pensées par la brune.

\- Je voudrais des explications Mr Malefoy.

\- Des explications ?

\- Allons allons... Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Je sais qui a fait en sorte que tu sois pris. Encore une magouille de ta part ! Je n'aurais pas dû m'attendre à mieux venant de toi remarque. Une spécialité Malefoyenne ! S'agaçait la jeune femme.

\- Ah tiens, maintenant on se tutoie ?

\- Ne joue pas sur les mots Malefoy, tu sais de quoi je parle.

\- Pas le moins du monde.

Il avait ce sourire en coin habituel sur les lèvres. Ce sourire qui énervait tant Hermione depuis sa première année à Poudlard. Il était insupportable. Il n'avait pas changé, et il avait l'air de bien s'amuser de la situation.

\- Et ton ami Steel ? Il n'y est pour rien peut-être ?

\- Tu t'intéresses à ma vie maintenant ? En quoi mes connaissances peuvent importer à ma nouvelle patronne ? À moins que ce soit la femme qui soit intéressée...

Elle aurait été aveugle de ne pas voir les sous-entendus du blond. Elle en fut bouche-bée sur le moment. Osait-il vraiment lui faire du rentre dedans dans son propre bureau au Ministère alors qu'elle était en train de lui demander des comptes ? Elle décida de contre-attaquer directement.

\- Tu aimerais bien mais ce n'est pas le cas. Toi par contre, coucher avec un membre du jury pour avoir des informations sur le poste, ça t'intéresse !

\- Jalouse ? Tu aurais préféré que ce soit toi à sa place ?

Effectivement, il osait lui faire du rentre dedans. Hermione resta pantoise une dizaine de secondes face à son aplomb... typiquement Malefoyen. Il n'avait pas changé le bougre ! Et il la défiait avec une telle aisance... "Tout cela parce qu'il sait que derrière, Steel va le défendre" grommela intérieurement la brune. Elle avait été idiote de penser que cela se passerait bien, mais elle était loin d'imaginer que l'héritier Malefoy allait s'en arrêter là.

\- Pas le moins du monde, je ne sais pas ce qui te fait penser cela.

\- La soirée chez Pansy peut-être ?

\- C'était différent, contra-t-elle.

\- Ah, et en quoi l'était-ce ?

\- J'avais bu.

Ce qui était vrai. Bien trop bu même. De façon tellement déraisonnable qu'elle en payait largement les pots cassés à l'heure qu'il était. Elle repensa aux flashs de la soirée, lorsqu'elle passait du bon temps en la compagnie du blond peroxydé et terriblement agaçant en face d'elle. "Oui mais il est diablement sexy". Encore une fois, elle était trahie par son subconscient... Elle avait eu l'air dans ses souvenirs d'apprécier les contacts avec Drago. À ce moment précis, elle désirait plutôt lui fracasser la tête sur l'étagère sur laquelle siégeaient les divers codes de la justice magique.

\- J'avais bu aussi, et pourtant, je suis resté maître de ce que je faisais Granger.

"Un point supplémentaire pour lui !" Rajouta sa conscience. Il allait falloir qu'elle ait une discussion avec elle-même ou elle allait devenir folle - à moins qu'elle ne le soit déjà ? Elle devait se ressaisir, et ne pas se laisser dérouter par sa repartie. Après tout, à Poudlard, elle ne l'avait jamais laissé l'emporter au paradis, malgré toutes les insultes qu'il avait trouvé à lui proférer à chaque fois.

\- L'alcool a dû me faire oublier quel être malsain et fétide tu pouvais être. Tu n'as pas tellement changé depuis Poudlard.

\- Pourquoi changer ? Les filles aiment les mauvais garçons, j'ai beaucoup de succès. Même avec toi malgré l'alcool, et quoi que tu en dises...

\- Je ne suis pas "les filles" et tu ne m'intéresses pas Malefoy. Alors enlève cet air hautain de ton visage, c'en est lassant.

Il se leva alors, sous le regard surpris de la brune. "Qu'est-ce qu'il est en train d'inventer là encore ?" S'agaça la Directrice. Elle le vit s'approcher d'elle. Par réflexe, elle se leva et porta la main à sa baguette. Or, elle ne fut pas assez rapide, puisqu'il lui attrapa la main. Elle recula, mais heurta vite le mur derrière son bureau. Alors qu'elle le voyait se rapprocher dangereusement d'elle, il lui glissa à l'oreille d'une voix suave.

\- Ose me dire que tu regrettes les baisers que nous avons échangés Granger.

Elle déglutit. Comment l'entretien avait-il autant pu dériver de la sorte ? Elle se retrouvait dans son propre bureau, bloquée par le blond qui se pressait contre elle. Heureusement d'ailleurs que lépetit store de sa porte vitrée était baissé. Elle sentit sa tête se baisser vers son épaule, et lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres du blond frôler la peau de son cou, elle crut défaillir. Voilà que maintenant, elle se laissait aller dans une étreinte - à peine forcée - avec Drago. Il lui embrassait délicatement la peau de son cou, remontant vers son oreille. Elle frissonna de désir, et malheureusement pour elle, il le sentit.

\- Ose dire que je ne fais pas d'effet, Granger, chuchota-t-il.

On était lundi, et elle commençait la semaine aussi bien qu'elle avait terminé la précédente. Merlin l'avait maudite sûrement pour les cent prochaines années, au minimum, et Morgane l'avait délaissée. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle n'était pas indifférente à ses caresses, cela non. Elle appréciait, bien malgré elle, le contact des lèvres froides et douces de Drago Malefoy sur sa peau. Ce dernier recula la tête, pour observer sa proie, désormais à sa merci. Elle avait les joues rouges, et le souffle irrégulier. Il se pencha vers elle, et frotta son nez au sien, tout en souriant de satisfaction. Elle déglutissait de plus en plus difficilement. Elle avait envie de l'embrasser, mais sa raison lui disait - lui criait même - que c'était une mauvaise, très mauvaise idée. Et pourtant, lorsque le blond posa enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle ne le repoussa pas ; bien au contraire, elle répondit au baiser.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour (bonjour bonjour bonjour)**

 **Ouiiii je suis allée voir la Belle et la Bête ! Et vous ? Il est sorti mercredi et j'y suis déjà allée deux fois... La grosse blague. Je crois que je suis une fan incontestable de ce Disney (ce que je n'ai pas précisé c'est que ma tante veut que je revienne le voir avec elle la semaine prochaine... J'ai pas dit non Ahahah).**

 **Bon sinon, petit jour de retard. Remerciez la SNCF grâce à qui je suis arrivée chez moi avec 45 minutes de retard hier soir... J'étais donc trop crevée à 23h30 pour tout relire et publier.**

 **Je vous remercie en tout cas d'avoir lu et commenté le dernier chapitre !**

 **Rassurez-vous, Hermione n'est pas devenue une fille facile hein. Mais bon, faut se mettre à sa place aussi : elle qui est droite, elle qui ne boit quasiment jamais, se met à faire tout et n'importe quoi alors qu'elle a bu ! Ça a de quoi déstabiliser, enfin personnellement à sa place c'est comme cela que je me sentirais ^^ Je mettrais un peu de temps à m'en remettre.**

 **Je vous envoie donc le dixième chapitre. Qui va très certainement marquer un tournant dans l'histoire !**

 **Je vous laisse le découvrir, et j'attends vos avis :)**

 **Bonne lecture et à dimanche ! (Je prends le train plus tôt...)**

 **L _ealy_**

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Vivet-Dore : ouiiiii j'arrive à convaincre avec mon Théo ! C'est cool je suis ravie :) merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire !**

 **Cecile : oui pas d'inquiétude, l'histoire n'est pas en arrêt/suspend/abandon... J'avais juste perdu la notion du temps en vacances ahah. Merci pour ton commentaire :) j'ai choisi sur quel couple je me basais. Mais je n'ai rien dévoilé parce que du coup, c'est le plus gros spoiler de l'histoire. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ton engouement, ça me fait super plaisir !**

 **Dramionelove : merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et ta fidélité, je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu !**

 **Swangranger : merci pour ta review, et pour ta fidélité :) Drago reste Drago, aussi diablement sexy qu'il est ! Mais... l'histoire n'est pas finie :P**

 **Berenice : nan elle n'aurait pas dû, mais... l'interdit et le non-recommandé c'est tentant ! Merci pour ton commentaire :)**

 **Lily Jem : merci bichette (t'as du bol que j'ai relu, ça donnait merci brochette avec le correcteur...) oui je suis vilaine, mais tu l'es aussi nah. Regarde avec tes petits yeux, Hermy-jolie contre-attaque. C'était du laisser-aller... La pauvre attends, 0 prétendant et en une soirée paf ! Ahahah :) le ménage à trois mdr et le titre du journal tu m'as tuée... ça peut donner des idées ! Et oui, Drago pue. J'avais envie de placer le mot "fétide", petit challenge personnel lol. Bisouuuuus**

 **Katoulovesqueezie : non non, Hermione n'est pas une fille facile rassure-toi ! Elle est juste perdue et déstabilisée, mais elle reste une Gryffondor avec un fichu caractère tu vas voir :) merci pour ta review en tout cas !**

 **.39 : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Non le pairing est classé secret défense pour le moment :P je suis contente que cela te surprenne ! Je ne sais moi-même pas dans quel état finira Hermione... Surprise :)**

 **Muushya : beh non ! C'est pas amusant sinon... Ils vont se battre un peu quand même - ou pas - ou beaucoup. Merci pour ta review :)**

 **: merci pour ton commentaire et ta fidélité :) oui ses problèmes ne font que commencer... la pauvre !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : confrontation.**

Un cauchemar. Voilà ce qu'était devenue sa vie depuis deux semaines. Comment en était-elle arrivé à ce stade ? Elle avait seulement trop bu. Seulement. Simplement. Une erreur de débutante. Avec la maturité dont elle avait fait preuve depuis son entrée à Poudlard, la situation était au comble du ridicule. Cela ne pouvait pas lui arriver à elle. Elle n'était pas une fille facile, qui buvait et qui finissait dans le lit des garçons - quoi que cela ne soit pas encore arrivé. Et heureusement d'ailleurs que cela n'était pas arrivé ! Sinon, elle serait très certainement à l'heure actuelle à Sainte Mangouste en train de subir divers traitements contre la folie, enfermée à double tour et n'étant pas apte à recevoir une quelconque visite.

Un cauchemar donc. Elle espérait que si elle allait se coucher maintenant, elle se réveillerait et rien ne se serait passé. Elle n'aurait pas bu. Et du même coup, elle n'aurait pas pas sa soirée à aguicher deux Serpentard, dont un qui lui avait décemment pourri son adolescence à Poudlard. Et elle n'aurait pas embrassé Théodore Nott chez Fleury et Bott ensuite. Et elle ne se serait pas laissée avoir par cet être manipulateur et arrogant qu'était Drago Malefoy.

En clair, elle n'aurait pas détruit sa réputation à cause d'un ponch un peu trop alcoolisé préparé par son amie Pansy.

Elle soupira de lassitude. Elle en avait marre. Elle se demandait où était passé son caractère bien trempé et digne de la maison Gryffondor dans laquelle elle avait été envoyée. Il allait falloir qu'elle le retrouve, ou à défaut qu'elle lance un avis de recherche. Elle ne pouvait pas rester dans cette situation, à se laisser marcher dessus et rouler dans la farine. "Avec Malefoy, c'est le pompon quand même... Je l'ai laissé m'embrasser alors qu'il a tout bonnement triché pour obtenir le poste..." se fustigea-t-elle mentalement.

Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne en main à l'instant, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser la situation perdurer. Elle attrapa un parchemin, sa plume, qu'elle trempa dans son encrier avant de griffonner quelque chose rapidement. Puis, elle se leva et attacha le bout de parchemin à la patte de son hibou du Ministère.

\- Emmène ceci à Harry Potter, s'il te plaît, lui chuchota-t-elle.

L'oiseau s'envola et Hermione le regarda partir avec un soudain regain d'espoir et d'énergie. Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire, foi de Gryffondor.

* * *

Dans son bureau d'Auror, Harry entendit toquer activement à la fenêtre. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers celle-ci, il reconnut sans mal le petit hibou de la Directrice du Département de la justice magique. Il s'empressa de lui ouvrir, et de détacher le petit parchemin de sa patte. Il le déroula, et lut ce qui y était inscrit.

 _Il y a urgence. Peut-on se voir ce soir chez moi ? Il y a quelque chose dont il faut à tout prix que je vous parle à Ron et à toi. Dix-neuf heures à mon appartement._

 _H._

Le Survivant était surpris du ton pressé que sa meilleure amie avait employé. Cela devait être assez grave pour qu'elle nécessite dès le soir même que le Trio d'Or se réunisse chez elle. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? Était-ce en rapport avec ce qu'elle avait fait avec les deux Serpentard lors de la soirée chez Ron ? Ou cela avait-il un quelconque rapport avec son travail ? Non, si cela avait été le cas, Hermione les aurait convoqués dans son bureau, et il saurait déjà de quoi il en retournait. Le comportement de son amie était étrange, cela lui rappelait l'époque de leur scolarité à Poudlard, lorsqu'ils se réunissaient tous les trois pour contrer Voldemort, ou essayer de le sortir lui-même des ennuis dans lesquels il avait pu se fourrer.

Cela ne présageait rien de bon la concernant, il en était absolument certain. Il lui fallait prévenir sa fiancée qu'il ne serait pas présent au dîner de ce soir. Il se doutait qu'elle n'était pas conviée chez leur amie, puisque cette dernière ne l'avait pas précisé dans son message. Il prit un parchemin, sur lequel il inscrivit qu'il serait chez Hermione, et qu'il ne rentrerait pas tard. Il l'attacha à la patte de sa chouette : une magnifique chouette blanche, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Hedwige, l'ancienne chouette du héros, morte en le protégeant lors de son transfert au Terrier pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur. C'était Ginny qui la lui avait offerte. Elle disait que ce n'était pas pour remplacer la défunte chouette, mais pour ne pas l'oublier et lui rendre hommage. Le jeune sorcier avait été touché par le geste, bien qu'ému et encore affecté par le sacrifice d'Hedwige.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre pour permettre à sa chouette de s'envoler, en lui indiquant la demeure des Potter comme destination. Il lui restait à prévenir Ron, ce qu'il ferait le midi même puisque les deux amis se rejoignaient sur le Chemin de Traverse pour déjeuner ensemble. En attendant, il lui restait du travail et il replongea dans ses rapports de mission.

* * *

Hermione avait repris du poil de la bête. Elle se dirigeait d'un pas actif - peut-être même trop actif - vers le bureau de son homologue au Département des mystères. Elle avait décidé de le mettre lui aussi devant le fait accompli. Elle avait hésité à y aller dès la fin de son entretien avec le blond peroxydé : elle avait énormément de travail pour la semaine, et il ne fallait pas qu'elle perde de temps. Mais, pour une fois, la petite voix dans sa tête avait été de bons conseils, et lui avait fait remarquer à juste titre que, plus elle allait attendre, et plus elle allait laisser le temps à cet idiot de Malefoy pour prévenir son cher ami Steel qu'elle savait tout.

Il y avait tout de même une chance qu'il ait eu le temps de le prévenir, entre le moment où le blond avait quitté son bureau et celui où Marco avait réuni les deux petits nouveaux pour les former. Mais si elle voulait avoir l'effet de la surprise, il fallait qu'elle y aille maintenant.

Elle ne l'avait toujours pas rencontré, puisque Kingsley avait reporté leur réunion au lendemain matin. Elle ne savait pas à quoi il ressemblait, ni à qui elle aurait vraiment à faire, bien qu'elle ne soit pas dupe : il devait ressembler à Malefoy. Une partie d'elle-même espérait qu'il ne soit pas aussi prétentieux que lui, mais elle en doutait fortement. Après tout, pour faire des magouilles dans ce genre-là, à peine nommé à ce poste censé être prestigieux, il y avait fort à croire que Nicolas Steel n'était pas un personnage très fréquentable.

Elle stoppa sa course et leva les yeux vers l'écriteau attaché sur la porte.

 _Nicolas Steel_

 _Directeur du Département des Mystères_

"À nous deux" pensa-t-elle. Elle toqua plusieurs coups à la porte et attendit. La porte s'ouvrit devant elle, laissant apparaître un homme brun grand, élancé, avec un sourire charmeur collé au coin des lèvres. "Étonnant qu'il soit ami avec Malefoy tiens !" Se fit-elle la réflexion, ironisant à peine.

\- Bonjour, Hermione Granger je suppose ?

"Comment sait-il qui je suis ?! C'est pas possible ! Par la barbe de Merlin, il a déjà eu le temps de lui envoyer une note de service ? Non mais c'est une blague... Sauf si... Suis-je bête, je suis connue et ma tête a été tellement placardée après la guerre et lorsque j'ai été promue... Espérons que ce soit cela !" Se rassura-t-elle pour reprendre contenance et ne pas perdre la face devant son collègue.

\- Bonjour Mr Steel, c'est bien cela ? Hermione Granger, nous n'avons pas été présentés et j'ai jugé plus opportun de venir vous voir moi-même. Puis-je entrer ?

\- Bien entendu, installez-vous Miss.

Il la fit s'installer sur l'une des chaises opposées à son bureau. Il la lui tira, et l'invita galamment à s'asseoir. La jeune femme en fut tout d'abord surprise, mais lorsqu'elle refit l'association Steel-Malefoy, cela ne l'étonna plus du tout ; après tout, le blondinet devait être entouré majoritairement par des Sang-Pur ayant reçu la même éducation que lui. Elle décida néanmoins qu'elle se formaliserait de tout cela un peu plus tard, ayant des comptes à régler avec lui.

\- Vous vous êtes bien installés ? Fit-elle mine de s'intéresser.

"Les bonnes manières avant tout" se répéta-t-elle, bien qu'elle trépignait presque d'impatience de lui mettre les faits devant son nez pointu. Physiquement, le nouveau directeur n'était pas vilain à regarder. Plutôt beau garçon, il avait les traits fins - "comme Drago" se fit-elle la réflexion. Il avait néanmoins toujours ce même sourire goguenard et charmeur depuis qu'il lui avait ouvert la porte, ce qui avait le mérite d'agacer fermement la brunette. Et elle le savait : il était la représentation même de ce que Malefoy était - avait-il seulement changé ? - lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Il semblait prétentieux, trop sûr de lui, et prêt à tout pour réussir, quitte à écraser ses propres amis. "Oui enfin là ma grande, il n'a pas écrasé Drago, il l'a tout bonnement aidé à obtenir un poste, et pas par les moyens les plus dignes" lui souffla une petite voix. Petite voix qui n'avait pas tort - même si elle faisait beaucoup trop irruption dans sa tête en ce moment. Il allait falloir qu'elle soit très méfiante, et qu'elle reste sur ses gardes.

\- Très bien je vous remercie, notre Ministre Kingsley est un homme prévenant et charmant, qui a fait en sorte que mon arrivée soit bien préparée. Cela n'en a été que plus aisé pour moi de prendre mes marques.

\- Oui, Kingsley est tout à fait professionnel.

Elle avait fait exprès d'appuyer sur toutes les syllabes du dernier mot. Après tout, Steel n'avait-il pas été pistonné par le Ministre ? Elle vit sur son visage un petit air satisfait s'afficher, qui l'agaça au plus haut point. Elle était certaine qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'elle savait, et pourtant il jouait avec ses nerfs.

\- Particulièrement même, ajouta-t-il comme pour confirmer les pensées de la brune.

"Ok, tu veux la jouer comme cela ? Jouons" se résolut-elle.

\- Et vous ? Dans vos manières de procéder, cela se passe comment ? Vous avez pour habitude de faire dans la relation inter-services ?

\- Comment ça ?

"Et en plus il fait celui qui ne sait rien, n'a rien vu, entendu ou fait ! C'est la meilleure !"

\- Soyons honnêtes vous et moi. C'est vous qui avez aidé Drago Malefoy à obtenir le poste dans mon service. C'est vous qui le lui avez offert après avoir fait renvoyer mon employée !

C'était dit, les accusations étaient parties. Hermione observa avec beaucoup d'attention la réaction de son homologue. Elle espérait qu'il allait se trahir, et qu'elle pourrait avoir gain de cause rapidement. Mais cela ne se passa pas comme elle le pensait.

\- Miss Granger. Vous êtes brillante, et grâce à votre intelligence et votre maturité, vous êtes aujourd'hui la plus jeune Directrice de Département que le Ministère a connu ! Ce qui est formidable, c'est qu'en plus vous êtes la sorcière la plus douée de votre génération. Je sais à quel point la route est dure pour arriver à ce poste, puisque je l'ai moi-même empruntée. Et voyez, je suis arrivé très récemment au Département des Mystères ! Il a fallu que nous fassions tous nos preuves pour en arriver là. C'est le fruit de nombreuses heures de travail à la bibliothèque, entre les cours, pour obtenir les meilleures notes, qui déterminent notre avenir.

Il stoppa son discours. La brunette était interloquée face aux paroles du nouveau directeur. Quel numéro lui jouait-il ? Celui du bon copain qui se veut rassurant et proche d'elle ? Avec plein de points communs ? Et puis quoi encore ils allaient s'appeler et se faire un restaurant un soir comme ça entre vieux amis ? Elle était choquée devant tant d'audace, et ne savait comment réagir. Il reprit la parole, ne lui laissant pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps.

\- Je sais à quel point Drago peut être... compliqué à appréhender et à supporter. Croyez-moi, j'en ai fait les frais il y a quelques années lorsque je lui donnais des cours particuliers.

"Compliqué à appréhender et à supporter ? Il se moque de moi ! Compliqué à appréhender et à supporter... Alors ça, c'est la meilleure !" Explosa-t-elle intérieurement.

\- Certaines choses doivent cependant rester secrètes... Cela pourrait nuire à certaines personnes haut-placé voyez-vous. Je pense que vous comprenez où je veux en venir : déclarer tout cela, sans preuve, c'est délicat Miss Granger. Vous qui avez eu tant de mal à arriver jusqu'ici...

Boum. C'était l'effet que les dernières paroles de Nicolas Steel venaient d'avoir sur elle. Il venait juste de la menacer de la faire mettre à pied si elle divulguait ce qu'elle savait alors qu'elle n'avait pas de preuve. Il venait de menacer Hermione Granger. Qui était rouge de colère, tellement elle bouillait à l'intérieur. Ainsi donc, elle avait devant elle le nouveau directeur du Département des Mystères. Elle avait envie d'applaudir tellement c'était risible. Non, en fait, là elle avait envie de lui écraser la tête sur son bureau pour effacer cet insupportable sourire narquois figé sur ses lèvres. Elle ne devait pas en rester là. Elle devait trouver quelque chose à répondre. Elle devait absolument trouver quelque chose à lui répondre.

\- Ce que je note, c'est que vous ne niez pas. Je vous souhaite une excellente journée Mr Steel.

Sur ces belles paroles, la jeune sorcière se leva, et quitta dignement le bureau de son homologue, sous le regard à la fois surpris et amusé de ce dernier.

* * *

Un hurlement s'échappa des lèvres de la brunette une fois revenue dans son bureau. Elle avait pris ses précautions, et lancé un sort d'assourdissement pour éviter de transir ses employés et d'ameuter les deux idiots de Serpentard qu'elle avait recrutés. Dire qu'elle était furieuse était faible face à l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Nicolas Steel avait osé se moquer d'elle et la menacer. Elle qui avait bravé d'innombrables dangers, fait face à Voldemort, survécu à la torture de Bellatrix Lestrange, et encaissé toutes les injures sur la soit-disant impureté de son sang... Il avait osé la menacer et la considérer comme un être inférieur. Elle venait de découvrir quelque chose qui l'effrayait autant que cela l'horripilait : Nicolas Steel était pire que Drago Malefoy. Plus malfaisant, plus mesquin, plus prétentieux et plus manipulateur. Jamais au grand jamais elle n'avait imaginé cela possible, Malefoy ayant été, pour elle, le mal incarné - encore plus que Voldemort lui-même.

Mais elle n'allait pas en rester là. Ne se frottait pas à Hermione Granger qui le voulait. Elle n'avait pas survécu à la Bataille finale sept années auparavant pour se laisser piétiner par une ordure telle que lui.

La jeune femme regarda l'heure, et soupira à la vue de l'heure qui ne tournait pas. Elle était incapable de travailler sur ses dossiers, et pourtant il allait falloir qu'elle s'y mette, ayant un important procès à préparer pour le jeudi matin. Elle allait devoir se forcer, mais elle savait que cela lui changerait les idées de penser aux peines encourues pour le criminel inculpé. Elle n'aurait qu'à imaginer que Steel avait pris sa place, et le tour était joué.

Elle trouva là le courage d'attraper le dossier, un parchemin et sa plume, et se mit à griffonner des notes synthétiques pour préparer les arguments du Ministère.

Cela devait bien faire plus d'une heure qu'elle s'était mise à travailler, elle en avait presque oublié Drago Malefoy, Nicolas Steel et sa vengeance, lorsque son ventre se mit à crier famine. En levant les yeux, elle constata qu'il était midi et demi passé. Elle allait devoir se sustenter pour pouvoir continuer son avancée dans le dossier, mais elle n'avait pas le courage de sortir du Ministère s'acheter un repas à emporter. La cafétéria de la bâtisse était sûrement bondée et elle n'avait envie de croiser personne.

Soudain, un hululement accompagna des petits coups frappés à sa fenêtre. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit que le hibou portait un étrange paquet. Elle lui ouvrit, et saisit le paquet au vol quand le volatile le lâcha. Elle le posa sur son bureau et l'observa. Il y avait un mot sur le présent, qu'elle reconnut immédiatement. Il ressemblait à ceux qu'elle avait déjà reçus. Ainsi donc son admirateur secret recommençait à lui envoyer des cadeaux...

Soigneusement, elle ouvrit le paquet d'une main, l'autre sur sa baguette, juste au cas où. Elle y trouva un petit panier repas, comme la première fois, mais provenant cette fois-ci du Chaudron Baveur, et contenant encore une fois l'un de ses mets favoris. Elle devait avouer que cela tombait à pic, puisqu'elle n'avait pas envie de courir chercher à manger, surtout à cette heure-ci. Elle fut néanmoins surprise et suspicieuse : son admirateur devait la surveiller d'une quelconque manière pour savoir à chaque fois qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de manger.

Le trou dans son estomac s'agrandissait à mesure que l'odeur du repas lui arrivait aux narines. Néanmoins, elle prit le temps d'ouvrir le petit parchemin qui l'accompagnait.

 _Ma douce Hermione,_

 _J'ai cru comprendre que ta matinée avait été rude ; ayant peur que tu ne manges pas, j'ai cru bon de veiller à ce que tu reprennes des forces._

 _Je suis déçu que tu ne portes pas plus la broche que je t'ai offerte ; ne te plait-elle pas ?_

 _J'espère que nous pourrons à nouveau discuter comme l'autre jour._

 _À bientôt, douce Hermione_

Elle était à la fois touchée par le geste, et inquiète d'être épiée de la sorte. Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse qui cela pouvait être. Elle avait bien des doutes sur une personne, mais elle ne le voyait pas vraiment faire cela... À moins que...? Son ventre la rappela à la réalité, et elle décida d'y réfléchir à nouveau une fois qu'elle aurait assouvi sa faim.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonsoir !**

 **Oui je suis à l'heure cette fois-ci ! Je ne me ferai pas taper sur les doigts... J'ai quand même eu des problèmes de chat pour écrire (bah oui, quand il vient se caler sur mes bras pour avoir des câlins... ça devient compliqué !)**

 **Merci à tous pour vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre. C'est motivant de voir à quel point l'histoire plait !**

 **Bonne nouvelle pour vous, j'avais prévu vingt chapitres au début je pense qu'elle en contiendra un peu plus, car mes personnages se mettent à faire des choses qui ne sont pas prévues au programme... ce qui rallonge le plan initial vous voyez ^^**

 **Bon en tout cas j'espère que le prochain chapitre vous plaira tout autant ! J'attends vos avis en review :)**

 **Bonne lecture, et rendez-vous dimanche prochain pour la suite !**

 **L** ** _ealy_**

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **OliLaBulle : cette pauvre Hermione oui ! Merci pour ta review et ta fidélité ! :)**

 **Dramione Love : je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu ! Merci pour ta fidélité encore une fois :)**

 **Berenice : mais elle va se reprendre ! Il est normal qu'elle soit brouillon et désarçonnée par ce qu'elle vit ^^ merci pour ta review et ta fidélité !**

 **Muushya : oh quelle idée ça t'a donné ? Je veux savoir ! Non ça va pas aussi bien se passer pour les autres que ce qu'ils avaient prévu ahah. La lionne est de retour ! Merci pour ta review :) (je suis pas en retard t'as vu)**

 **Maxine3482 : merci pour ton commentaire :) oui pas évident le choix j'avoue ^^ mais elle va bien finir par se décider !**

 **: merci pour ta review et ta fidélité. Oui beaucoup de questions mais quelques réponses arrivent dans ce chapitre !**

 **Swangranger : merci pour ta fidélité et ton commentaire :) Hermione ne va pas être tranquille, elle va avoir une guerre à mener sur tous les fronts !**

 **Cécile : oui c'est la guerre ça y est ! Mais elle va s'en sortir, sinon c'est pas marrant :P on va avoir quelques réponses dans ce chapitre :) merci pour ton commentaire !**

 **Lily Jem : ma bichette d'amour... la vie est injuste Ahahah. Tu es la seule à avoir trouvé qui envoyait les paquets, bravo ! T'es chouette, maintenant je dévoile tout à tout monde.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Hermione contre-attaque ?**

Dix-huit heures trente. C'était l'heure à laquelle Hermione était rentrée chez elle ce soir-là, après la rude journée qu'elle avait passée. Son entretien avec Nicolas Steel, le nouveau directeur du Département des Mystères ne s'était pas aussi bien déroulé qu'elle l'espérait. Mais qu'espérait-elle au juste ? Après tout, il avait magouillé avec Drago Malefoy pour lui obtenir le poste. Et il s'agissait du blond peroxydé, être fétide qui lui avait pourri son adolescence. Alors, oui, à quoi s'attendait-elle de la part d'un ami de Malefoy ?

Elle aurait dû s'en douter qu'elle allait avoir affaire à la même gamme de choix : prétention, haute estime de soi, manipulation, mépris des autres. Et dire que le Ministre de la magie en personne l'avait recommandé d'après Harry... Il allait falloir qu'elle sache quelle mouche l'avait piqué ce jour-là !

En attendant, elle arrivait à peine chez elle, et elle avait donné rendez-vous aux garçons une demi-heure plus tard. Elle devait se dépêcher de tout préparer. Elle jeta un œil à son appartement, et un air plutôt satisfait vint remplacer son air contrarié et renfrogné de la journée. Heureusement qu'elle était de nature ordonnée et organisée, contrairement à ses deux meilleurs amis : elle n'avait pas à ranger l'éventuel désordre avant qu'ils n'arrivent puisqu'il n'y en avait pas. Elle avait donc une grosse vingtaine de minutes pour se doucher. Cela allait la délasser, et après une journée pareille, Merlin savait à quel point elle en avait besoin.

Elle se dirigea donc vers son dressing, afin de choisir une tenue décontractée pour la soirée. Un jogging et un teeshirt feraient l'affaire, elle n'allait pas se mettre sur son trente-et-un pour une réunion de crise. Elle comptait bien leur raconter absolument tous les détails du cas Malefoy-Steel. Elle savait qu'ils l'aideraient à trouver un plan d'attaque pour leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce. Ne se frottait pas à l'héroïne de guerre Hermione Granger qui le voulait.

Elle entra ensuite dans sa douche, et fit couler l'eau brûlante sur sa tête, comme pour chasser ses idées noires loin de son esprit. Elle resta dix bonnes minutes sous l'eau, et elle en ressortit bien plus détendue qu'elle n'y était entrée. Même si elle savait que cela ne serait que de courte durée, cela lui avait offert un moment de répit non négligeable.

Une fois séchée, elle revêtit sa tenue de fortune, et alla dans la cuisine voir ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir proposer à dîner à ses amis. Elle ouvrit les placards, mais rien ne lui faisait envie. Elle n'avait rien de simple à préparer. Pas qu'elle n'aime pas faire la cuisine, mais elle n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête pour ce soir-là. Elle décida de voir avec les garçons si des pizzas leur conviendraient. Harry et elle avaient fait découvrir après la guerre ce plat d'origine italienne, mangé principalement par les moldus. Au grand damne de sa petite amie Pansy, à qui il en réclamait assez souvent. Ils se les feraient livrer, ce qui leur permettrait de parler en toute tranquillité.

Elle vérifia qu'elle avait le stock de bièraubeures au frais, et décida d'attendre leur arrivée dans son canapé. Elle attrapa le livre qu'elle avait acheté à la librairie lorsqu'elle avait croisé Théodore. Elle avait quasiment terminé de le lire ; elle l'avait adoré et littéralement dévoré. Il ne lui restait que trois chapitres à lire, et elle était impatiente de le terminer. Elle ne put le continuer que le temps de quelques pages, avant d'entendre toquer à sa porte.

Elle se précipita à l'entrée de son appartement pour ouvrir. Elle fut heureuse de trouver sur le pas de sa porte ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle se sentait tout de suite mieux et rassurée lorsqu'elle se trouvait en leur compagnie. Ils avaient vécu tellement de choses ensemble, survécu à tellement d'aventures toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres. En particulier pendant leur dix-septième année, ils avaient eu à traverser de dures épreuves ensemble, et leur présence l'avait réconfortée tout le long. Elle se souvenait qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé de se répéter que tant qu'ils étaient tous les trois, rien ne pourrait jamais les terrasser. Et à l'heure actuelle, elle avait bien besoin de leur réconfort, avec tout ce qui lui arrivait.

\- Harry, Ron ! S'écria-t-elle en les embrassant chaleureusement. Entrez !

\- Mione ça va ? Tu avais l'air bizarre dans ton message ce matin, s'enquit Harry.

\- J'ai un tas de choses à vous expliquer... Mais d'abord, vous connaissant - enfin surtout toi Ronald - vous devez avoir faim. On commande des pizzas ?

\- Pourquoi surtout moi, bougonna le rouquin. Pizza, ça me va !

\- Pareil pour moi.

Hermione se dirigea vers la petite table du salon sur laquelle elle avait fait installer un téléphone fixe moldu. Elle avait souhaité garder certaines habitudes moldues, avant tout pour pouvoir garder un maximum de contact avec ses parents. Ainsi, ils se téléphonaient régulièrement, et pouvaient passer la voir sans encombres puisqu'elle habitait un quartier calme du Londres moldu. Elle prit le téléphone et commanda trois pizzas.

\- Bon, ils viendront les livrer d'ici une vingtaine de minutes. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

\- Bièraubeurre pour moi, annonça le Survivant.

\- Même chose Mione. Alors qu'as-tu à nous raconter ?

\- Vous ne devinerez jamais... Mais d'abord, Ronald Billius Weasley, tu dois me jurer que tu ne répéteras rien, absolument rien de ce qui se sera dit ce soir à Pansy. Est-ce que c'est bien compris ? Fit-elle presque menaçante.

\- Euh oui... compris.

\- Vous le savez déjà, mais il y a deux semaines lorsque j'ai organisé les recrutements pour mon Département, Drago et Théo s'y sont présentés. On n'avait qu'un poste au début. Et soudainement, un deuxième poste s'est libéré. Une de mes anciennes employées est devenue complètement folle et a agressé ses collègues. Du coup, elle est passée en commission de discipline et a été renvoyée. On avait donc deux postes à pourvoir, et les deux seuls candidats qui étaient compétents... Bien entendu c'étaient Théo et Drago... Suite à notre discussion de l'autre midi Harry, j'avais demandé à Flora de faire des recherches sur le nouveau directeur du Département des Mystères.

\- Tu as fait quoi ? Manqua de s'étouffer le brun.

\- Il est où le rapport ? Demanda Ron qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle passait du coq à l'âne - en l'occurrence des Serpentard au nouveau directeur.

\- J'y viens Ronald. Et Harry... Tu me paraissais inquiet et peu convaincu, j'ai voulu en savoir plus. Flora est quelqu'un qui a ma confiance, ça ne risque rien, d'autant plus quand on sait ce qu'elle a découvert. Figurez-vous que si le deuxième poste s'est libéré, ce n'est pas anodin. Il s'avère que Drago est un grand ami du nouveau directeur. Ils ont fait leurs études ensemble et déjeunent tous les deux presque chaque midi... et le nouveau directeur a fait en sorte que le deuxième poste se libère pour que Drago l'ait !

\- Mais comment il pouvait savoir que Malefoy l'aurait ? S'agaça Ron qui ne comprenait pas.

\- Parce que Malefoy a couché avec ma collègue du jury. Et il a pu avoir des renseignements sur le choix que nous faisions.

\- Et le nouveau directeur a fait en sorte que ton employée se fasse virer ?

\- Clarisse a un passé... compliqué dirons-nous. Je ne m'étalerai pas dessus. Il en a joué, et l'a convaincue de faire ce qu'elle a fait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Malefoy ne devrait pas rester au Ministère, trancha le rouquin.

\- Je suis allée voir Nicolas Steel, le nouveau, aujourd'hui même dans son bureau.

\- Tu as fait quoi ? Faillit une nouvelle fois s'étouffer Harry. On parle bien du même Steel ?

\- Oui, et...

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, la sonnette de son appartement venant de retentir. Elle s'empara de son portefeuille, et descendit régler la commande. Elle remonta quelques instants après avec le repas, et lorsqu'elle le présenta dans le salon, Ron se jeta littéralement dessus. Il n'avait pas changé, malgré l'insistance de Pansy sur les bonnes manières à table.

\- Comment ça s'est passé avec Steel ? S'ensuit Harry.

\- Mal, mais tu t'en doutais je suppose ?

Son ami grimaça. Oui, il s'en doutait. Il avait rencontré Steel lorsqu'il avait été voir Kingsley à son bureau, de façon totalement hasardeuse. Il avait tout de suite compris à qui il avait affaire. Cet homme ressemblait en tous points à Lucius Malefoy, en bien plus détestable même.

\- J'ai mis à plat ce que je savais sur ses manigances. Il m'a menacée de me faire renvoyer si cela venait à se savoir.

\- Il n'a pas oché ? Intervint Ron la bouche pleine.

\- Ronald, on ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! Se fâcha la brunette.

\- Je ne doute pas qu'il ait osé, dit Harry. Tu ne peux pas le laisser te mener par le bout du nez comme ça.

\- Ché clair.

\- Ronald ! Mais que faire Harry ? Je suis à tous les coups épiée par Malefoy. Mes faits. Mes gestes. Mes paroles. Tout ! Depuis ce matin, ils auront eu l'occasion d'en parler tous les deux. Malefoy a encore joué de ses ruses pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il faut que justice soit faite.

\- Tu chais, il n'y a pas que des inconvénients à être chef... dit Ron.

\- Qu'entends-tu par... Oh Ron c'est brillant !

\- Oh euh merci, rougit-il au compliment, comme à son habitude,

\- Et pour Steel il va te falloir être plus subtile, fit remarquer le brun.

\- J'ai pensé à quelque chose, déclara Hermione. Mais je vais avoir besoin de vous pour échafauder mon plan.

\- Ton plan ?

\- En quoi consiste-t-il ? Demanda Harry.

-Si je vous dis... Rita Skeeter ?

Deux paires d'yeux éberlués s'étaient posées sur elle. Elle souriait. Elle se doutait qu'ils avaient compris où elle voulait en venir. La soirée suivit son cours, Hermione leur déballa l'étendue de son projet de vengeance, auquel les garçons apportèrent leurs petites touches pour le rendre infaillible. Le trio d'or était de retour - pour leur jouer un mauvais tour.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'Hermione arriva à son bureau, elle se sentait beaucoup plus légère. La soirée de la veille l'avait remise d'aplomb, et elle avait repris toute son assurance. Les garçons lui avaient considérablement remonté le moral, et ils lui avaient donné des idées quant au traitement de ses deux nouveaux employés. Il y en avait un, en particulier, dont il fallait qu'elle s'occupe aujourd'hui. Elle s'empara d'un bout de parchemin, de sa plume, et griffonna quelques mots. Elle jeta un sort à la note de service, pour qu'elle se rende à son destinataire, et ne puisse être lue que par lui-même. Avec un petit sourire satisfait, elle se mit au travail et attendit impatiemment la fin de la journée.

* * *

Le destinataire de la note de service fut surpris lorsque le petit bout de papier lui tapota l'épaule. Avec délicatesse, il le déplia. Il fut surpris d'y lire une invitation pour la fin de la journée au chemin de traverse, devant la librairie Fleury et Bott. Ce qui l'ébranla légèrement fut la signature présente sur le parchemin : un simple H. "Se pourrait-il que...?" Pensa-t-il. Il sourit. Sa journée au Ministère ne faisait que commencer, et pourtant, il était impatient de la terminer.

* * *

Il était dix-huit heures. Hermione attendait sagement depuis plusieurs minutes devant sa boutique favorite du chemin de traverse, la librairie. Elle avait pris soin avant de quitter son bureau de se munir de ce dont elle avait besoin pour son rendez-vous. Elle tourna la tête, et vit au loin se dessiner la silhouette grande et élancée de celui qu'elle attendait.

Théodore Nott la repéra et se dirigea vers elle, un léger sourire sur le visage.

\- Hermione, la salua-t-il avec une légère retenue.

\- Théodore, fit-elle à son tour avec politesse.

Il la fixait intensément, ce qui fit vaciller quelque peu la jeune femme. Lorsqu'elle plongea son regard dans le sien, des images de leur moment à la librairie trois jours auparavant resurgirent. Elle secoua légèrement la tête, pour se reprendre.

\- Samedi, tu m'as dit que tu avais lu le livre que je m'apprêtais à acheter. Et tu m'avais proposé qu'on en discute. Je l'ai terminé tu vois. C'est intéressant ce concept d'admiration pour l'autre. Tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Je suppose, répondit-il avec méfiance.

Il trouvait étrange qu'elle lui parle du livre directement. Hermione vit qu'il était un peu désarçonné par son entrée en matière. "Bien bien bien... À nous deux mon gaillard" pensa-t-elle.

\- Et que penses-tu de l'admiration excessive qui tourne à l'obsession avec les petits cadeaux que tu m'envoies ?

\- Comment ça ? De quoi parles-tu ?

Sa voix se voulait stable, mais avec le regard insistant de la jeune femme, le Serpentard n'était plus très sûr de lui. Avec stupeur, il la vit fouiller dans son petit sac à main, duquel elle sortit tous les parchemins qui avaient accompagné les présents qu'il lui avait envoyés. Il déglutit difficilement. Comment avait-elle fait le lien ? Il essaya de réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait lui dire, car en voyant le regard noir qu'elle lui lançait, cela ne présageait rien de bon pour lui.

\- Tu as la mémoire courte visiblement. Cela t'arrive souvent d'espionner les gens et de leur envoyer des mots anonymes avec des repas et des cadeaux ? Tu le vis comment d'être un psychopathe obsessionnel ?

\- Hermione... On pourrait peut-être aller autre part, nous sommes au milieu du chemin de traverse et on nous regarde.

\- Et ça t'embête ? Tu me surveillais peut-être en vue d'assouvir tes envies de détraqué ? Et ça doit forcément te déranger qu'on soit sur une place publique !

\- Mais... Hein ? N'importe quoi. Où vas-tu chercher des idées pareilles ?

\- Et toi ? Ça ne te vient pas à l'esprit qu'envoyer des cadeaux à une femme sans dire qui on est, que l'espionner, c'est digne d'un comportement psychopathe ? Je t'enjoins fortement à séjourner quelques temps à Ste Mangouste !

\- Mais ça ne t'est pas venu une seule seconde à l'esprit que je sois trop réservé pour t'approcher directement ? Finit-il par dire, énervé. Tu faisais comme si rien ne s'était passé entre nous chez Pansy et Ronald, puis à la librairie. Il fallait bien que je tente d'attirer de nouveau ton attention ! Comme si c'était habituel pour moi d'aller faire du rentre dedans à une fille qui me plait ! Surtout quand cette fille-là est ma nouvelle patronne devant laquelle je dois faire mes preuves ! Visiblement, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout a disparu. C'est bien dommage.

Il tourna les talons, et la laissa plantée là, toute seule, devant la librairie. Elle resta bouche bée quelques instants, ne se rendant pas bien compte de ce qui venait juste de se passer. Pour un retournement de situation, c'en était un formidable. Elle était venue pour lui demander des comptes sur les messages qu'il lui envoyait. Sur les divers présents qu'il lui avait faits. Ah, les comptes elle les avait eus. Il venait tout juste de lui avouer qu'elle lui plaisait et que la situation n'était pas évidente pour lui.

Elle venait juste de se prendre une belle gifle sur la joue. Elle ne s'y était pas attendu une seule seconde. Elle avait imaginé divers scénarios. Le plus probable avait été qu'il s'amuse avec elle, en digne représentant de la maison Serpentard. Mais elle avait été loin de penser que le jeune homme en pinçait pour elle.

Elle ne savait plus quoi faire le concernant. Elle avait besoin d'un avis. Pansy ? Non, pas moyen. Elle était au courant de ce qu'elle avait fait avec Malefoy également, et elle était amie avec les deux garçons. C'était le mauvais plan assuré pour elle ! Ginny ? Sa meilleure amie était bien plus neutre à ce sujet que la petite amie de Ron. Mais le gros inconvénient était qu'elle allait s'imaginer tout et n'importe quoi les concernant, et que cela allait partir dans tous les sens : elle les verrait déjà mariés avec cinq ou six enfants.

"Bon je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je me débrouille toute seule pour le moment" décida-t-elle. Elle était complètement ébranlée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Et elle dans tout cela ? Que ressentait-elle ? Elle ne pouvait pas dire que Théodore la laissait indifférente. Le baiser de la librairie en était la parfaite illustration, elle ne l'avait pas repoussé et avait même beaucoup apprécié l'échange. Mais de là à s'imaginer avec lui... "Et pourquoi pas ?" Fit sa conscience.

Tandis qu'elle avait entrepris de rejoindre son appartement à pied, elle ne vit pas que, de l'autre côté de la rue, un homme n'avait rien manqué de l'échange entre Théodore et elle. Nicolas Steel avait un sourire ravi peint sur le visage.

\- Alors comme ça, Granger fricote avec ses nouveaux employés, s'amusa-t-il. Voilà qui promet d'être intéressant...


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonsoir !**

 **Petit retard de la part encore, j'étais pas contente de ce que j'avais écrit hier, et puis il faisait beau... Vous en avez profité j'espère ! Ça fait du bien du soleil et de la chaleur, on se croirait presque déjà en été !**

 **Bon du coup voilà. En plus, en rentrant chez moi tout à l'heure... Panne d'Internet. Un peu plus et il allait falloir attendre ahah, mais ça n'aurait pas été de mon fait ^^**

 **Je vous remercie encore et toujours pour vos commentaires et votre fidélité de semaine en semaine, c'est stimulant à chaque fois pour écrire !**

 **Il va encore y avoir pas mal de chapitres je pense, réjouissez-vous ! Petit bémol cependant, en mai je risque de pas publier aussi régulièrement. Je vais avoir pas mal de boulot de mon côté, des travaux en fait, et je pense qu'en plus du travail la journée je vais être claquée ^^ je vais tenter (oui, Muushya et Lily Jem vont bien rire là je sens) de prendre de l'avance (je les entends déjà...), mais je ne vous promets rien !**

 **Aller, trêve de bavardages, bonne lecture et à dimanche, ou lundi parce que week-end de Pâques ! (Et je sais pas où j'en serai ahah).**

 **Bisouilles**

 **L** ** _ealy_**

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews** **:**

 **: merci pour ton commentaire et ta fidélité, et oui ça y est Hermy jolie se réveille ! Il lui aura fallu dix chapitres mais bon... ça va il ne s'est passé que trois semaines en vrai !**

 **Cécile : merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Et oui, petite Hermy redevient grande (il était temps), mais cela ne fonctionne encore pas comme elle le veut ahah ! À dimanche :)**

 **OliLaBulle : moi ? Sadique ? Il paraît. Mais c'est pas drôle sinon... Merci pour ton commentaire en tout cas :)**

 **Swangranger : Nicolas c'est un pervers narcissique manipulateur. Du coup... Il va lui pourrir la vie, mais différemment des deux autres. Grâce à lui on retrouve Hermy :) merci pour ta fidélité et tes reviews chaque semaine.**

 **Muushya : non, ça ne me suffisait pas parce que je suis une vilaine ! Mais j'aime bien. Tu l'as vuuuuuu le clin d'oeil ! J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ahah. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Berenice : merci pour ton commentaire. Perso, je trouve ça assez grave d'être espionné ^^ j'aurais pas spécialement apprécié comme Hermy. Concernant Steel, la suite nous dira ce qu'elle fera !**

 **Lily Jem : j'ai pas relu, mais je t'aime tu le sais. Ouais Skeeter. C'est une aaaaarme d'une incroyable valeur quand on sait comment lui parler ahah. Sinon, je note que tu te "remaet" à écrire ! Enfin c'était lundi ça... cœur sur toi !**

 **Dramionelove : merci pour ton commentaire et ta fidélité ! Oui et non, elle aura des "problèmes" mais elle aura une solution bien plus efficace ahah. Théo l'avait cherché... mais il est amoureux alors bon. C'est délicat cette affaire ^^**

 **Maxine3482 : merci pour ton commentaire :) cette pauvre Hermione, je crois qu'elle les fera toutes ^^ et Théo est timide, il ne sait pas s'y prendre et il est très maladroit.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : l'heure de la revanche, partie 1.**

En rentrant chez elle ce soir-là, Hermione ne savait plus vraiment où elle en était. Si elle commençait à réfléchir à sa situation, une migraine apparaissait comme par enchantement pour lui rappeler à quel point tout devenait compliqué.

\- Dire qu'avant cette satanée soirée chez Pansy, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes ; j'avais une petite vie tranquille ! Se lamenta-t-elle.

"Oui. Mais tu n'avais pas de potentiel petit ami", lui rappela sa conscience. Foutue conscience ! Elle aurait préféré rester seule avec son chat oui... enfin... oui. Si, c'était mieux pour elle. Elle n'en était toutefois pas vraiment convaincue. Sa discussion avec Théodore Nott l'avait clairement retournée et elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise du tout.

Ainsi donc, elle lui plaisait. En soit, ce n'était pas quelque chose qui révolutionnait le monde sorcier. Mais concernant le monde de la jeune femme... Quand elle pensait à son passé amoureux, la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit c'était soupirer de lassitude. En même temps, ses anciens petits amis n'étaient pas des références en tant que telles.

Son premier petit copain avait été Victor Krum, en quatrième année, durant le tournoi des trois sorciers. Elle ne pouvait pas dire que sortir avec une célébrité aussi attirante physiquement l'ait dérangée. Mais intellectuellement, Victor était très loin derrière elle - trop loin même. Leurs discussions, pour le peu qu'ils aient discuté, n'avaient tourné en somme qu'autour du Quidditch et des devoirs de la brunette, puisque le garçon passait le plus clair de son temps à l'observer.

Ensuite, il y avait eu Ron... qui s'était révélé être plus son frère que son ami. Ils avaient tout de même passé quelques mois ensemble, mais elle n'avait pas ressenti d'alchimie entre eux. Cela ne se passait pas comme ce qui était décrit dans les livres qu'elle lisait. Et puis, le rouquin s'était avéré très possessif et jaloux avec elle ; très certainement parce qu'elle s'éloignait de lui au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rendait compte qu'ils n'étaient pas compatibles. Ils n'avaient jamais d'autres discussions que des banalités ; lui adorant parler Quidditch, elle préférant parler de ses études et lectures. Elle avait fini par mettre fin à leur relation, ce qui avait rendu Ron malheureux et furieux. Mais après quelques semaines, lui aussi s'était rendu compte que leur couple n'aurait mené à rien de très sain.

De longs mois après sa rupture avec le roux, lors d'un après-midi passé à la bibliothèque du Londres sorcier alors qu'elle planchait sur une composition sur le droit des femmes Gobelins, elle y avait rencontré Cormac Mclaggen. En sixième année, elle n'avait pas été insensible à son charme, mais s'était très rapidement rendue compte qu'il était idiot et lourd. Elle avait néanmoins souhaité le revoir à quelques reprises, pour s'assurer qu'il n'était plus le crétin qu'il avait été à Poudlard. Ils avaient fini par se fréquenter réellement quelques temps. Mais au bout d'un moment, Hermione avait dû couper court à toute relation quelle qu'elle soit. Si elle avait trouvé Ron jaloux, cela n'avait été rien comparé à la jalousie dont avait fait preuve Cormac à son égard. Il ne la quittait plus d'une semelle. Il allait même jusqu'à l'accompagner au Ministère le matin et la chercher le soir. C'en était à un stade qui frôlait plus le harcèlement qu'autre chose.

Depuis, la brune avouait qu'elle avait fui les relations amoureuses. Cela lui avait donné des leçons, et elle avait préféré se consacrer à sa carrière. Sa promotion en tant que Directrice du Département de la justice magique lui avait donné raison de préférer sa vie professionnelle à ce moment-là de sa vie. Maintenant qu'elle était bien installée à son poste, elle pouvait tenter de voir ce que cela pourrait donner dans sa vie personnelle.

Seulement voilà, le terme "tenter" était approprié, aux vues de la situation inconfortable dans laquelle elle s'était empêtrée. Non contente d'avoir aguiché, flirté, embrassé et chauffé Théodore Nott, il avait fallu qu'elle fasse exactement la même bourde avec Drago Malefoy. Elle avait fait un coup double, comme aimait en rire Pansy. Cependant, Hermione n'en riait pas. Ou alors c'était un rire de désespoir, que faisaient généralement les personnes internées à Sainte Mangouste. Oh, mais elle avait pensé aller consulter chez eux, pour voir si elle n'était pas folle. Elle s'était diagnostiquée masochiste, puisqu'à chaque fois qu'elle tentait d'éclaircir la situation, tout se retournait contre elle. Elle avait bien compris que Merlin, Morgane, Mordred et toute la lignée d'Arthur l'avaient abandonnée à son propre sort.

\- Après tout, on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même, ironisa-t-elle en finissant de nettoyer sa bibliothèque personnelle.

Enfin, cela ne résolvait pas ses soucis actuels. Elle se retrouvait avec un blondinet trop entreprenant qui avait pris confiance vis-à-vis d'elle, et un brun qui venait de lui faire une déclaration alors qu'elle venait le réprimander pour son espionnage. Non mais c'était vrai, qui aurait apprécié être espionné ? Que les présents aient été choisis avec soin en plus, rendait la chose encore plus flippante qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Et il osait lui dire qu'elle lui plaisait...

Quant au blond, il ne valait pas mieux. Il s'était servi de ses relations, il avait tout bonnement couché pour avoir des informations, et il avait magouillé de façon à ce qu'un deuxième poste se libère juste pour lui. Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'il s'était servi ce qui s'était passé entre eux chez leurs amis pour s'en sortir... Hermione se promit de se venger, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se laisser marcher dessus sans rien dire. Certes, elle avait été déstabilisée par ce qui lui était arrivé, mais ce temps-là était révolu.

La revanche avait sonné, que ce soient des Serpentard en face d'elle n'y changeait rien. Que l'un d'eux ait l'appui du plus infâme personnage qu'elle avait jamais rencontré, n'y changeait rien non plus. D'ailleurs, Steel ne perdait rien pour attendre. En tant que Directrice du Département de la justice magique, elle allait de nouveau faire régner l'ordre. Quels que soient les moyens employés.

* * *

Le lendemain, au Ministère, la journée était déjà bien avancée lorsque la jeune femme mit la première partie de son plan à exécution. Elle venait de recevoir une lettre de Ron, l'invitant, ainsi que l'ensemble de ses amis elle s'en doutait, pour le repas du soir chez eux, afin de leur annoncer une grande nouvelle. Nouvelle que la brune connaissait déjà ; elle allait même être la marraine de leur enfant.

La remarque du rouquin qui avait fusé lundi concernant son statut de chef lui restait en mémoire. Elle n'y avait même pas pensé... Preuve en était qu'elle était malfaisante, contrairement à cet infâme Nicolas Steel. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione s'apprêtait à jouer de son statut de Directrice, pour mettre en place la vengeance du siècle. Il s'avérait que la journée du lendemain était consacrée à un important procès : celui tant attendu du tueur en série, et de la meilleure façon de le coincer.

Le suspect qui avait été arrêté ne correspondait pas du tout au profil qui avait été dressé, puisqu'il était sérieusement handicapé d'une jambe, limitant considérablement ses déplacements. Lorsqu'elle avait assisté à son interrogatoire, la sorcière en avait déduit qu'il avait été trompé lui aussi par le tueur, qui avait placé son ADN sur chaque scène de crime. Or, il était incapable de réussir à se mouvoir facilement pour effectuer ses crimes devant les moldus et s'enfuir en courant avant de transplaner. Il avait été reconnu plusieurs décennies auparavant que transplaner avec un handicap ou une faible forme physique était dangereux, et augmentait de façon exponentielle les risques de se retrouver désartibulé.

Cela tombait parfaitement bien. Elle avait des tonnes de choses à faire, puisque ce n'était pas la seule affaire en cours, et allait devoir déléguer le travail de synthèse des quarante-huit lois du droit magique concernées par le cas du tueur en série. Elle ne pouvait pas surcharger Flora davantage. Elle la fit néanmoins convoquer par note de service, ainsi que le référent du bureau des rédacteurs, Marco, pour le début d'après-midi. L'idée était en train de germer dans son esprit, si bien que plus elle y pensait, plus elle souriait de satisfaction.

* * *

Le début d'après-midi arriva à une vitesse folle. Lorsqu'elle entendit toquer à sa porte de bureau, elle abandonna instantanément les tâches en cours pour se consacrer aux nouveaux arrivants. Elle invita Marco et Flora à s'installer sur les sièges face à son bureau.

\- Bien, comment se passe l'intégration des nouveaux ? S'enquit la Directrice.

\- Plutôt bien, répondit Marco. Ils sont assez volontaires et appliqués, quelle que soit la tâche confiée.

"Ah, ça, c'est une excellente nouvelle !" Jubila intérieurement Hermione.

\- Bon. Demain, nous avons un procès important. J'aurais eu besoin d'une synthèse des lois citées sur ce parchemin, afin de pouvoir étudier les meilleures solutions qui s'offrent à nous. Bien sûr, il faudrait que la synthèse ait vraiment un rapport avec notre cas. J'ai pensé que donner cette tâche à nos deux nouveaux employés pourrait être un exercice intéressant. Nous devons travailler souvent dans l'urgence après tout.

\- Il y a quand même une vingtaine de lois à éplucher, souligna le référent. Cela va leur prendre une bonne partie de leur soirée.

"C'est justement le but mon cher ami" s'amusa la brunette.

\- Ça nous permettrait de voir s'ils sont capables de travailler en équipe et dans l'urgence en effet, approuva Flora.

\- Très bien, je vous laisse leur annoncer qu'ils devront me rendre la synthèse pour sept heures trente demain matin.

Les deux employés sortirent du bureau. Avant de franchir la porte, Flora se retourna avec un sourire entendu à l'attention d'Hermione. Elle avait bien compris l'objectif premier de la demande de sa Directrice : se venger de l'affront de Drago Malefoy.

* * *

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient reçu chacun une lettre provenant de leur amie d'enfance, contenant la même invitation que celle de la brune. Bien évidemment, ils comptaient sortir assez tôt du Ministre afin de se rendre chez leur amie.

Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, c'était l'arrivée de leurs deux superviseurs, pour leur confier une tâche d'une ampleur telle qu'ils ne pourraient jamais quitter leur bureau avant au moins vingt-et-une heure. Alors qu'ils étaient conviés à dix-neuf heures. Ils le savaient, ils allaient se faire au moins égorger, sinon éventrer par l'ex Serpentard, qui n'appréciait pas que ses amis arrivent en retard.

Ils déglutirent difficilement et se regardèrent. La soirée s'annonçait longue, ils ne pouvaient pas se défiler alors qu'ils venaient juste d'intégrer le Ministère. Cela les ferait mal voir, et ils connaissaient tous deux assez bien leur patronne pour savoir quelle n'apprécierait vraiment pas. Le travail bâclé n'était pas non plus dans leurs options...

Théodore regarda l'heure : onze heures et demi. Il proposa à son ami d'aller s'acheter des en-cas rapides qu'ils pourraient manger devant leurs recherches. Drago accepta vivement, pensant que plus vite le travail de synthèse serait fait, mieux ils s'en porteraient tous les deux.

* * *

Hermione jubilait intérieurement. Elle se trouvait attablée chez Pansy et Ron, et la place à sa droite était vide. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de lire le nom qui était inscrit sur le petit écriteau que son amie avait confectionné pour savoir que Théodore avait été placé volontairement à côté d'elle. Elle se doutait bien que son amie allait se mêler de ses affaires, et finalement, elle venait de jouer un mauvais tour aux deux parties. Non pas qu'elle soit en mauvais termes avec la brune, loin de là même, mais elle savait pertinemment que la jeune Parkinson avait un fâcheux don de se mêler de tout ce qui ne la regardait pas, en particulier quand il s'agissait d'affaires sentimentales. Elle venait donc de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied, et s'en réjouissait. Néanmoins, elle le savait, ce n'était que partie remise... Elle fut d'ailleurs sortie de ses pensées par la maîtresse de maison.

\- Mais que font-ils à la fin ? Cela fait une heure qu'ils devraient être là, pesta-t-elle. Hermione sais-tu où ils sont ?

\- Oh, sûrement encore au Ministère. Nous avons beaucoup de travail en ce moment, j'ai eu de la chance de pouvoir m'éclipser au bon moment, lui répondit la brune.

\- Un avantage d'être Directrice aussi Hermione, renchérît Harry qui se doutait fortement que cela faisait partie du plan de sa meilleure amie.

\- Oui c'est fort probable, rigola-t-elle.

\- Tu aurais pu les exempter de tout ça ! S'agaça Pansy.

\- Pas de traitement de faveur, tu connais Hermione, fit mine de soupirer Ron.

Ce qu'elle avait bien fait de mettre ses deux meilleurs amis dans le secret ! Elle n'aimait pourtant pas mentir à ses amis... "Bon ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge, c'est vrai que nous avons beaucoup de travail en ce moment et ce n'est pas parce que ce sont des nouveaux qu'ils vont regarder les autres travailler ! Surtout qu'ils en sont largement capables, on a déjà eu des exercices similaires à faire à Poudlard" pensa Hermione.

Elle vit que Ron rejoignait la future mère de ses enfants dans leur cuisine, sûrement pour la convaincre de commencer la soirée quand même, pour ne pas tout gâcher. Son but n'avait pas été de rendre son amie triste et agacée, surtout qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit malmenée pendant sa grossesse. Mais elle avait voulu donner une bonne leçon aux garçons, et quoi de mieux que de les voir se faire enguirlander comme jamais ils n'avaient pu l'être par une furie brune bousculée par les hormones ! En particulier après avoir passé les trois quarts de leur journée à effectuer un travail long, blasant et pas spécialement intéressant. Quoique leur Directrice y aurait sans nul doute trouvé un intérêt, puisque toutes les lois ont leur importance.

Ses amis revinrent à table et commencèrent à servir l'apéritif au petit monde présent dans leur salle à manger. Tous les amis proches - à l'exception bien entendu des deux Serpentard de corvée au Ministère - étaient présents. Lorsqu'elle refusa poliment le verre d'alcool proposé par Daphné qui pensait le lui faire passer, elle se leva et regarda tout le monde avec un immense sourire. À l'aide de son verre de jus de fruits et de sa petite cuillère, elle leur intima le silence.

\- Bien que les deux idiots qui me servent d'amis depuis toujours ne soient pas encore arrivés - et croyez-moi qu'ils font le payer cher -, je tiens à vous faire part de l'objet de cette petite soirée ! Ron et moi attendons un heureux événement... pour dans exactement six mois, annonça-t-elle avec fierté en caressant distraitement son petit ventre qui commençait à devenir rond.

\- Oh mais c'est génial ! S'extasièrent Daphné et Luna d'une même voix.

Des exclamations de joie s'en suivirent, et tous s'embrassèrent, comme s'ils allaient tous devenir parents au même moment. Après tout, le jeune couple était le premier d'entre eux à commencer à réellement fonder une famille. Ginny sauta dans les bras de son frère afin de le féliciter, et en profita pour le prévenir que dès lors que leur mère serait au courant, tous ses faits et gestes seraient épiés. Elle le remercia aussi, car du même coup, Molly allait la laisser tranquille concernant l'organisation de son mariage pour l'été qui arrivait.

\- Ce n'est pas une blague rassure-moi ? Sourit Blaise. Ça veut dire que je vais être tonton ET parrain !

Le métisse entama une danse de la joie, sous les rires de l'assemblée. Il n'y avait que lui pour penser de la sorte à ce moment précis.

\- Eh bien, avant ce soir, nous hésitions sur le parrain... Comme toi, tu nous as fait l'honneur de ta présence, dit-elle sarcastique, je pense que Ron et moi sommes d'accord pour te désigner parrain !

\- OOUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS ! Hurla-t-il.

\- Et la marraine ? Demanda Ginny.

\- Elle est déjà au courant depuis une petite semaine, rigola Pansy. C'est Hermione bien entendu !

La concernée sourit, heureuse d'avoir été choisie comme marraine de leur premier enfant.

\- Mais j'y pense Parkinson, intervint Blaise. Ça veut dire qu'il va être roux ?

\- Oui Blaisou, il a une chance sur deux d'être roux, tu te désistes du coup ? S'amusa le futur papa.

\- Non, pas le moins du monde ! Sinon Potty va prendre ma place !

\- J'ai déjà mon ticket pour le prochain rassure-toi, rigola le Survivant.

\- Tu as sans doute besoin d'un temps de préparation avant !

\- Tu veux jouer à ça ? Qui a été choisi par défaut car les deux autres prétendants ne sont pas présents ?

\- C'est petit Potty...

Le fou rire gagna l'ensemble des amis devant la joute verbale amicale des deux hommes. La soirée suivit son cours. Théodore et Drago ne donnant toujours pas signe de vie - ce qui fit rouspéter une nouvelle fois leur hôte -, ils commencèrent à manger. Les discussions allaient bon train concernant les changements dans la vie de la famille Weasley ; entre un bébé et le mariage de Ginny et Harry, ils n'avaient pas de quoi s'ennuyer cette année.

Tout à coup, le silence se fit lorsqu'ils entendirent la sonnette retentir. Digne et très sûre d'elle, Pansy se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- C'est une heure pour se montrer ? Vous avez trois heures vingt-quatre de retard bande d'ingrats !


	13. Chapter 13

**Coucouuuuuuuuuuuu**

 **Non, je ne suis pas morte écrasée par une horde de dinosaures, engloutie par un trou noir, mangée par mon chat... J'ai seulement acheté un appartement ahahah, avec les travaux qui vont avec, les petits imprévus et la période poisse (c'est pas marrant sinoooooon !). Bon du coup au début j'avais dit à mes copines Lily-Jem et Muushya "nooooon mais je publierai hein". J'ai pas précisé quand eh eh... et j'ai pas réussi à me tenir au schéma initial.**

 **Pour me faire pardonner, voilà le chapitre 13. J'ai eu du mal à avoir de l'inspiration pour celui-ci, j'ai des idées pour le reste mais alors j'ai séché un moment dessus. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! J'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour me relire (je publie, c'est déjà un exploit après trois mois d'absence).**

 **Aller, maintenant je vais rattraper mon retard dans mes lectures, et j'en ai pas mal !**

 **Bonne lecture, et à la semaine prochaine :)**

 **L _ealy_**

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Maxine3482 : la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, et Hermione s'est reprise, elle a du pain sur la planche ! Merci pour ton commentaire, à bientôt :)**

 **Dramione love : merci pour ton commentaire et ton enthousiasme à chacun de mes chapitres ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise, à bientôt :)**

 **Lily Jem : t'inquiète coquillette, Hermione a tout prévu :D merci, bisous d'amour à toi aussi**

 **Swangranger : merci à toi pour ton commentaire, contente que le chapitre t'ait plu ! À bientôt**

 **Muushya : ouiiiiii, bien... la suite chez toi je crois qu'il faudrait déjà que je rattrape mon million et demi d'années de retard hein (c'est prévu cette semaine). Merci en tout cas pour ton commentaire, ne fais pas de crise cardiaque en voyant que j'ai publié !**

 **Cécile : je suis très contente que le chapitre t'ait plu ! On est dimanche, voilà la suite (juste trois petits mois de retard), merci pour le commentaire !**

 **Nekozuki : merci pour ta review, voilà la suite :)**

 **: je suis ravie que mon histoire t'ait plu ! Théo plait pas mal il est vrai :) merci pour ta review !**

 **Gege : ravie que l'histoire te plaise ! Voilà, la suite est là. Tu seras la seule à ne pas avoir beaucoup attendu lol. Merci pour ton commentaire !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : l'heure de la revanche, partie 2.**

Le jeudi matin, Hermione arriva aux aurores à son bureau. Il fallait qu'elle vérifie que Drago et Théodore avaient effectivement terminé la tâche qu'elle leur avait confié par l'intermédiaire de leurs superviseurs. Mais aussi - et surtout -, elle voulait s'assurer que le travail n'avait pas été bâclé.

Elle n'avait guère été surprise de trouver un petit tas de parchemins bien remplis contenant la synthèse des lois qu'elle avait demandée. Ils avaient même pris soin de classer les points selon les thèmes. Ils avaient parfaitement travaillé, et elle était consciente que cela n'avait pas dû être de bonté d'âme. En effet, ils connaissaient Pansy mieux qu'elle, et si elle-même avait su qu'ils se feraient détruire par leur amie, eux avaient dû en avoir la chaire de poule. Bien qu'elle l'avait fait exprès, elle avait quand même eu un petit soupçon de culpabilité - très très léger, puisqu'elle s'était rappelé du pourquoi de sa vengeance - lorsque Pansy leur avait ouvert la porte.

Dire qu'elle avait hurlé était une pâle figure de la réalité. Quand la sonnette avait retenti, le petit sourire suffisant que l'hôte de la soirée avait arboré en disait long sur le moment qu'elle réservait aux nouveaux arrivants. Et effectivement, Hermione n'avait pas été déçue.

Traités. Scrouts à pétards déformés. Strangulots manchots. Serpents sans cervelle. Niffleurs débraillés... Et des tas d'autres insultes plus farfelues les unes que les autres étaient sorties de la bouche, si raffinée normalement, de la future maman. Elle leur avait fait passer le savon du siècle, puisqu'ils avaient osé arriver avec plus de trois heures de retard. Trois heures vingt-quatre exactement. Elle était même sûre que l'enfant qui grandissait dans son ventre le saurait lui aussi lorsqu'il viendrait au monde, tellement sa mère l'avait répété, inlassablement.

La Directrice en avait tiré une totale satisfaction. La phase une de son plan avait fonctionné comme sur des roulettes. C'était aussi ce qu'avaient pensé Harry et Ron lorsqu'ils avaient échangé des regards amusés durant la tirade agacée - et à peine exagérée - de Pansy. Le rouquin s'était tout de même évertué à calmer sa bien aimée, essayant de lui faire entendre raison en lui répétant que trop de stress et d'énervement seraient mauvais pour le bébé.

Lorsqu'ils avaient entendu le mot "bébé", Théodore et Drago s'étaient raidis - encore plus que pendant qu'ils se faisaient enguirlander pour leur retard. Ils venaient de réaliser le pourquoi du comment de la fureur incommensurable de leur amie. Des petites gouttes de sueur étaient même apparues sur leurs tempes. Ainsi donc, elle les avait tous conviés pour leur annoncer la nouvelle... et ils avaient tout raté ! Ils avaient tenté un vague regard d'appel au secours vers leur nouvelle patronne. Sans succès.

Drago avait tenté LA question, qui brûlait les lèvres du brun également. Qui était l'heureux parrain désigné par leur furie de meilleure amie ? Cette dernière s'était fait un malin plaisir de leur rappeler leur retard à sa petite soirée, organisée pour l'annonce de l'arrivée d'un bébé au terme des six prochains mois. Et elle avait fini par leur dire que s'ils étaient incapables d'arriver à l'heure pour elle, il était hors de question qu'elle mette la vie de son enfant en péril avec comme parrain l'un d'eux. C'était à peine exagéré... et tout le monde le savait. Pansy aimait en faire des tonnes, surtout quand elle était énervée.

Ron avait finalement mis fin au calvaire des deux Serpentard, en amenant le dessert. Hermione avait savouré le début de ce qu'elle aimait appeler son retour dans l'arène. Ils n'avaient pas fini d'en baver, mais pour le moment, il fallait qu'elle se remette au travail. Elle avait une synthèse à lire avant le début du procès de neuf heures.

oOo

La journée avait été longue pour la Directrice du Département de la justice magique. Le procès n'avait pas commencé de la façon dont elle l'avait espéré, et elle avait dû batailler ferme pour obtenir la libération de l'innocent enfermé à tort. Elle s'était appuyé sur quelques textes de lois que ses deux nouveaux employés avaient synthétisés la veille. Ils avaient vraiment fait du bon travail, et elle avait décidé de les remercier le lendemain. Pour le moment, il fallait qu'elle sache si elle pouvait mettre la deuxième partie de son plan à exécution.

Elle s'était préalablement assurée de ne pas être dérangée en fin d'après-midi. Ses deux nouveaux employés avaient une réunion avec leurs chaperons afin de faire le point sur leurs premiers pas dans le métier. N'ayant pas eu le temps matériel de recevoir Flora et Marco, Hermione leur avait fait parvenir une note sur ce qu'elle-même avait constaté les concernant. "Que des choses positives, quand j'y repense. Ils font du bon boulot, pour le moment" pensa-t-elle. Elle savait que son assistante et son référent n'en pensaient pas moins, mais qu'ils émettraient quand même quelques réserves, pour ne pas leur faire gonfler l'ego inutilement. Elle était néanmoins persuadée que cela serait amplement suffisant pour celui de Drago. Elle soupira rien qu'en y pensant.

Et puis, elle avait parlé la veille au soir avec Harry, discrètement, à la fin du dîner. Elle n'avait eu qu'à lui murmurer quelques mots pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'il avait à faire. Ainsi, elle savait qu'actuellement, il avait demandé une réunion à Kingsley avec le nouveau Directeur du Département des Mystères, Nicolas Steel. Cela tombait à pic, puisqu'ils allaient avoir besoin de pièces à conviction conservées au sein du Département des Mystères à cause de leur dangerosité manifeste.

La brune avait donc le champ libre pour la prochaine étape de son plan. Elle se leva, saisit sa petite veste, et transplana.

oOo

Il était dix-huit heures trente, et Hermione savait que c'était exactement à cette heure-ci que sa cible regagnait son appartement londonien. Elle n'avait qu'à patienter une poignée de secondes pour la voir arriver, perchée sur ses petits talons et moulée dans un tailleur bien trop étroit pour elle. Elle observa les alentours. Rita Skeeter avait choisi un coin tranquille du Londres moldu. Étonnant venant d'elle ; sauf si on considérait les évènements qui avaient suivi la chute du Lord noir. La journaliste avait été complètement discréditée, la population s'étant rendu compte qu'elle racontait n'importe quoi quel que soit le sujet abordé. Le journal Sorcière-Hebdo l'avait licenciée pour diffamation et fautes en tout genre - il fallait dire que c'était bien mérité après tout ce qu'elle avait osé raconter, notamment sur sa soit disant relation amoureuse avec Harry lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Elle tourna la tête légèrement à gauche, et la vit. Exactement comme elle l'avait imaginée. Elle n'était pas surprise, et un petit sourire amusé apparu sur ses lèvres. Lentement, elle se leva du banc sur lequel elle avait pris place pour l'attendre, et se dirigea d'un pas tranquille mais néanmoins assuré vers la blonde.

\- Bonjour, Rita, la salua Hermione.

La journaliste fit un bond sous l'effet de la surprise, ne s'attendant absolument pas à ce que l'Héroïne de guerre vienne devant chez elle.

\- Que... Miss Granger ?!

\- Elle-même. Vous ne m'invitez pas à entrer ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Aboya la blonde.

\- Rassurez-vous, rien de grave, mais nous serons bien plus à l'aise pour en discuter autour d'un thé, croyez-moi.

Rita déglutit difficilement. Il fallait dire qu'elles avaient un passé assez houleux toutes deux ; Hermione ne lui avait fait aucun cadeau à chaque fois qu'elles s'étaient croisées depuis sa quatrième année. Il n'était pas vraiment dans le style de la jeune femme de débarquer et s'inviter chez les gens de la sorte - surtout chez ceux qu'elle n'appréciait pas vraiment. Mais comme avait justement dit Ron, "aux grands maux les grands remèdes". Et si elle voulait que justice soit faite concernant les agissements de Steel, elle n'avait pas un panel de solutions très large.

La journaliste lui avait indiqué de la suivre dans l'immeuble, afin de regagner son appartement. Elle se demandait vraiment ce que la jeune brune lui voulait. Elle qui tentait désespérément de s'en sortir après la période difficile qui avait suivi son licenciement... elle n'avait pas besoin de tout ça, c'était clair. Arrivées à son appartement, elle fit entrer la Directrice du Département de la justice magique et la fit installer dans son salon. Elle fit apparaître ensuite magiquement du thé.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? Amorça-t-elle, sarcastique.

\- Vous êtes toujours journaliste à ce qu'il paraît.

\- Vous êtes bien renseignée Miss Granger.

\- En tout bien tout honneur, je viens vous voir pour que vous me rendiez un service.

\- Un service ? À vous ? Vous êtes sérieuse ? Après tout ce que vous avez déjà fait pour mon licenciement ?

\- Allons, allons, vous et moi savons très bien que je ne suis pas responsable de votre départ de Sorcière-Hebdo. Malgré tout ce que vous avez fait pour ternir mon image ainsi que celle de mes amis, non, je n'en suis pas responsable - même si j'aurais aimé y participer, mais vous n'avez pas eu besoin de moi pour vous couler.

\- Com-... ?

\- Non, je suis là pour vous proposer un arrangement, qui justement saura vous attribuer une bonne place au sein de la Gazette du Sorcier.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que je vais accepter ?

\- Ce sont des informations plutôt croustillantes sur un personnage important du Ministère et son ami ex-Mangemort.

\- Je ne fais plus dans les magouilles, Miss Granger. Mais je vois que vous vous y êtes mise.

\- Ah non, ne nous mélangeons pas les pinceaux ! Je suis justement l'une des victimes des magouilles de ces deux personnages. Et vous comprenez bien qu'en tant que Directrice du Département de la justice magique, si je m'adresse à vous, c'est que de mon côté toutes les voies "légales" sont épuisées.

\- Parce que vous pensez vraiment que je peux vous aider ?

\- Bien entendu, si vous relatez très exactement les faits dans les journaux. Cela pourrait nous rendre service à toutes les deux.

À la fin de sa phrase, Hermione se délecta d'une gorgée du thé que son interlocutrice lui avait servi. Un thé vanillé, très légèrement relevé, qu'elle trouva excellent. Son hôte semblait choquée face à la dernière phrase qu'elle avait prononcée. Elle la vit déglutir difficilement, et se donner presque du courage pour lui répondre.

\- En quoi pensez-vous que cela nous rendrait service ? À nous deux qui plus est. Je vois seulement votre intérêt, en tant que femme de pouvoir désespérée, tenta Skeeter un brin précipitamment.

\- Allons, allons, lui répondit la Directrice sûre d'elle. Nous savons toutes deux que, bien que la Gazette vous ait recrutée, vous êtes loin d'avoir la cote auprès de vos supérieurs... Ils savent, au même titre que le reste de la population sorcière, à quel point vos articles passés étaient faux. Les attaques pour diffamation ont été nombreuses à votre encontre, surtout après votre ralliement par intérêt à Lord Voldemort. Oh, ne faites donc pas semblant de frissonner à l'entente de son nom, alors que vous cautionniez tous les faits et gestes de ses mangemorts assoiffés.

\- Que...?

\- Voyez, je sais de source sûre que vous auriez même actuellement besoin d'un article à sensation... mais un véritable article basé sur des faits réels, non enjolivés par votre imagination malsaine débordante. Pas le même genre d'articles que vous faisiez lorsque vous étiez la fouine du Lord Noir.

\- Comment...?

\- Comment je peux savoir tout cela ? Disons que je suis bien placée et que j'ai mes sources, nous nous en tiendrons à cette version, voulez-vous. Néanmoins la proposition que je vous fais est honorable, puisque je vous incite à accepter d'écrire un article qui vous fera surfer à nouveau sur la vague du succès, tandis que moi, il est vrai, je pourrai obtenir justice. Et en tant que Directrice du Département de la justice magique, vous vous doutez bien que je suis pointilleuse en matière de justice.

\- Je pourrais aussi tout divulguer, tenta de contrer la journaliste.

\- Un animagus non déclaré n'y aurait aucun intérêt, les insecticides moldus sont très efficaces en matière de cafards.

La jeune sorcière se délecta de la mine déconfite de celle qui avait voulu faire croire à l'ensemble de la communauté magique lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qu'elle entretenait une relation intime avec Harry Potter. "Alors mon petit cafard, on fait moins la fière ?" Rit-elle intérieurement.

\- Bien sûr, notre prochaine collaboration ne va pas être qu'orale. J'ai ici un contrat qui nous liera toutes les deux.

\- Un contrat ? Trembla la blonde décolorée.

\- Oui, de non-divulgation, qui va dans les deux sens soyez-en rassurée. Je m'explique : vous devrez relater exactement les faits, sans dévoiler qu'ils viennent de moi. Si divulgation il y a, je veillerai personnellement à ce que mon ami le cafard scribe soit discrédité à vie, quel que soit l'emploi exercé. Si, par contre, malgré l'article, rien ne change, je m'engage à ne pas faire mention de votre condition au grand public - malgré les conditions d'hygiène liées à la présence de cafards...

Elle fouilla dans sa robe de sorcier en réprimant difficilement un sourire victorieux. La tête de sa vieille ennemie avait de quoi en réjouir plus d'un. Elle pensa à son ami Ron sur le moment, qui tuerait pour avoir l'occasion de voir un dixième du spectacle qui s'offrait à elle, juste par plaisir - même s'il était plus mature, Ronald Weasley restait Ronald Weasley. Néanmoins, elle entendait sa raison faire des bonds dans sa tête. Il était vrai que ce n'était pas là le comportement habituel d'Hermione Granger. Elle n'aimait pas menacer ses interlocuteurs pour arriver à ses fins. Cela n'avait jamais été dans ses habitudes, et elle s'en voulait d'enfreindre son règlement personnel : ne jamais nuire à autrui gratuitement. "Ce n'est pas vraiment de la nuisance gratuite, puisque sans elle tu es bloquée et tu ne pourras pas obtenir réparation de ce que Malefoy et Steel ont fait" intervint sa conscience. "Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si elle l'avait volée cette revanche, avec tous les mensonges qu'elle a diffusés sur toi et tes amis". Sa conscience n'avait pas tort, elle devait le lui concéder. Ses amis n'avaient pas trouvé son idée mauvaise, bien au contraire, lorsqu'elle la leur avait soumise pendant leur soirée. Malgré tout, Hermione restait Hermione, et elle avait quand même mauvaise conscience. Il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière elle le savait, et de toute façon, elle voulait que Steel paie pour ce qu'il avait fait. C'était, comme à l'époque de Poudlard, une infraction à son règlement personnel pour le bien de tous.

Elle tendit le contrat de non-divulgation à l'ancienne rédactrice de Sorcière-Hebdo, et entreprit de lui lire ses termes, qui rappelaient ce qu'elle lui avait énoncé quelques instants plus tôt. La blonde soupira, lasse et dégoûtée d'avoir été embarquée dans une telle histoire alors qu'elle n'aspirait qu'à une vie tranquille, et fit apparaître d'un coup de baguette sa plume favorite - qui n'était plus la plume à papote, confisquée par son nouvel employeur. Elle signa le contrat, et le tendit à nouveau à la Directrice afin qu'elle en fasse de même.

\- Maintenant que j'ai accepté vos conditions, allez-vous me dire de quoi il en retourne ?

La brunette s'installa plus aisément dans le fauteuil du salon de Rita Skeeter, et commença le récit de ce qu'elle avait découvert au sein du Ministère. La journaliste prenait soin de noter chaque détail, et haussait parfois les sourcils à certains moments clés de l'histoire.

oOo

Lorsqu'Hermione rentra chez elle ce soir-là, elle était soulagée. D'une part, son plan concernant Skeeter s'était déroulé mieux qu'elle l'avait espéré ; la journaliste n'avait pas fait trop de difficultés, voyant son intérêt à flirter à nouveau avec la célébrité. Le contrat la tranquillisait aussi, puisqu'un contrat magique ne pouvait être annulé facilement. Et elle s'était bien assurée d'avoir à faire à la bonne personne... D'autre part, la journaliste avait trouvé que son affaire était très intéressante et valait la peine d'être étudiée.

Elle était aussi épuisée. Après une journée pareille, elle avait mérité une longue et bonne douche chaude, d'un moment lecture avant de s'octroyer du repos dans son lit douillet, qu'elle désirait depuis le matin même. Il n'était pas rare que, lorsque les journées s'annonçaient monstrueusement compliquées comme l'avait été celle-ci, sa motivation fasse mouche et son envie de lézarder dans son lit avec un bon livre soit plus forte. Elle réfléchirait à comment faire face à ses admirateurs secrets plus tard.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hellooooooooo**

 **Désolée, encore, pour l'attente. Pas d'inspiration, pas le temps, c'étaient les vacances, et puis j'ai déménagé, et puis... Bref, le surmenage ça me connaît et mon corps commence à me dire des mots d'oiseaux, il proteste ! Alors comme je suis obligée de me reposer (j'ai des ordres hum), j'écris !**

 **J'avais envie de faire ce chapitre autrement au début, et puis, finalement, comme je n'ai pas fait beaucoup de moments comme il y a dans le chapitre je me suis dit que bon, vous alliez être contents. Je tiens à ce que vous me disiez si c'est le cas !**

 **Sachez que j'ai pris des risques en écrivant ce chapitre, je vais me faire trucider par Lily Jem. Mais bon, il faut que je continue l'histoire donc elle attendra sûrement la fin !**

 **J'ai prévu (Muushya je pense à toi, promiiiiiis) de rattraper mon retard dans mes lectures ! En plus un ami a décidé de reprendre ses écrits aussi, donc c'est une autre source de motivation :)**

 **J'ai dépassé les 100 reviews, je vous dis un graaaaaaaand merci. Je sais qu'on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde (je suis certaine aussi que si je me relisais... Bref passons), mais en tout cas merci à vous ! Si vous continuez à lire c'est que ça vous plaît un minimum !**

 **Aller, sur ce, je vous laisse. J'essaie de publier dimanche prochain, j'ai pas grand chose de prévu cette semaine lol**

 **Bisouilles**

 **Lealy.**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Maxine 3482 : Merci pour ton commentaire ! ça fait plaisir de voir que malgré le temps d'attente (non voulu je vous jure) certains continuent à suivre ;) la vengeance n'est pas terminée eheh ! A bientôt :)**

 **Nekozuni : Merci pour ton commentaire, j'essaie d'être plus ponctuelle comme pour les 12 premiers chapitres !**

 **Dramionelove : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Le chapitre devrait te plaire aussi :P**

 **Lyra Muushya : 3 je t'envoie des millions et des millions de coeurs ! Je méritais... Je sais pas trop ce que je mérite mdr. Je rattrape tes écrits dans la semaine ! Bisous**

 **Lilaaaas : Contente aussi d'être de retour, ça m'avait manqué de ne pas écrire ! Merci à toi de continuer à me suivre :)**

 **Padfxxt black : Ahah, contente que cela te plaise ! Merci pour ton commentaire :) Enfiiiiiiiin des gens qui aiment le ThéoMione ! J'espère que le chapitre te plaira, à bientôt :)**

 **Swangranger : Contente que tu n'aies pas oublié la fic malgré mes quelques semaines (mois...?) d'absence ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, merci pour ton com' !**

 **Cecile : Merci pour ton commentaire ! La suite est là, bonne lecture, à bientôt :)**

 **Loupotter : Contente de voir que certains dévorent ma fic :) Il y a trop peu de fic sur Théo, c'est dommage ! Merci pour ton commentaire, à bientôt !**

 **Fleur d'Ange : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Oui, Hermione est un peu différente, mais bon, il n'y a que J.K. Rowling qui réussit à faire une Hermione parfaite ! Pas très malins ces hommes de se frotter à elle, mais sans eux, pas d'histoire :P à bientôt !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : besoin affectif**

Quelques jours passèrent, sans qu'Hermione n'ait de nouvelles de Rita Skeeter. Elle commençait presque à s'inquiéter... Le plan qu'elle avait échafaudé, avec l'aide de Ron et Harry, reposait en partie sur la réussite de la journaliste à publier un article sur Nicolas Steel, le nouveau Directeur du Département des Mystères et ses magouilles. Cela la rendait malade de savoir que malgré la chute du Lord Noir, il restait des gens assoiffés de pouvoir et prêts à tout pour s'imposer aux plus hauts postes. La jeune sorcière se demandait même s'il ne convoitait pas en cachette le poste de Ministre de la Magie. Lorsqu'elle en avait parlé à ses amis, Ron lui avait fait remarquer qu'elle était au bord de la paranoïa.

« Et s'il disait vrai ? » pensa-t-elle. Quand elle repensait aux semaines passées, elle s'interrogeait. Mais où était passé la véritable Hermione Granger ? Celle qui ne se faisait pas avoir pas les idioties de Drago Malefoy à Poudlard... Celle qui ne serait jamais, au grand jamais, tombée aux prises des Serpentard... « Oui, mais avoue, ils sont quand même devenus canons, même si Théodore l'était déjà à l'école » ajouta la petite voix dans sa tête. Elle se frappa le front avec le manuscrit sur le droit des animaux magiques qu'elle avait emprunté plus tôt pour une affaire. Voilà où elle en était rendue : elle pensait de cette façon à ces garçons-là. Plus rien n'allait... Et à cause de la fameuse soirée chez Pansy et Ron durant laquelle tout avait commencé, sa vie ressemblait plus ou moins à un cauchemar. Plus, en fait.

Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'elle évitait soigneusement le plus possible de leur adresser la parole, à chacun d'eux. Non pas qu'elle avait été mécontente du sale coup qu'elle leur avait joué lorsque la petite amie de Ron les avait tous conviés pour leur apprendre sa grossesse. Mais elle voulait aussi tenter de savoir où elle en était. En discutant de la situation avec sa mère le week-end précédent – elle avait bien évidemment soigneusement évité de donner les noms de ses bourreaux ainsi que les détails de ce qu'elle avait osé faire avec eux – elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'était pas indifférente à leur charme à tous deux. « Enfin, il ne fallait pas être devin pour le constater, formula encore la voix dans sa tête. Tu as quand même failli te faire les deux dans la soirée, ça aurait pu être cool depuis le temps que tu n'as rien fait ! »

Cela aussi, c'était un fait. Depuis sa rupture avec Ron, et son flirt avec Cormac (elle ne souhaitait pas définir ce qu'il s'était passé entre le brun et elle autrement, question d'orgeuil), elle n'avait vu personne. Elle n'était pas vraiment adepte des coups d'un soir, et même si un ancien camarade de l'école de sorcellerie lui avait parlé de prendre un verre et plus si affinités, elle n'avait pas souhaité donner suite. Il fallait souligner qu'elle avait eu une charge de travail considérable ces derniers temps, qui avait fait aussi qu'elle ne sortait plus. Inconsciemment, cela lui manquait et lui pesait un peu.

Oui mais voilà, que faire maintenant qu'elle s'était mise dans une situation compliquée ? Elle pouvait en avoir deux pour le prix d'un... « Et peut-être même envisager un plan à trois non ? Avec deux serpents dans le lit, le lion serait content » s'amusa sa conscience. Elle rougit rien qu'à cette pensée... Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle allait chercher ? A quoi pensait-elle ? Ils travaillaient tous les deux dans son service en plus... Si cela se savait pour qui allait-elle passer ?

La brune était en train de devenir folle il allait falloir qu'elle aille consulter un psy, que ce soit du côté moldu ou du côté sorcier cela n'avait que peu d'importance, mais elle devait consulter ! Encore un peu et elle allait ne faire la nuit que des rêves érotiques à leur sujet... « Cela ne te déplairait pas voyons ! » ironisa son esprit. « NON, NON ET NON ! Il faut que je m'aère l'esprit ».

Comme elle n'arrivait plus à travailler, et voyant qu'il commençait à se faire tard, elle prit son manteau et son sac à main, et entreprit d'aller se changer les idées dans les rues de Londres.

oOo

Deux heures après son départ du Ministère, Hermione se trouvait au Chemin de Traverse, chargée de toutes les folies qu'elle venait de faire. En voulant se rendre dans le Londres sorcier, elle était passée devant sa boutique de vêtements préférée.. Et il y avait des promotions tellement intéressantes, qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. « Le shopping est bon pour le moral quand on déprime, ça va tout de suite mieux après » sourit-elle intérieurement. Elle avait presque oublié tous ses soucis à partir du moment où elle avait franchi la porte du magasin moldu. Des tee-shirts, des pantalons, des talons haut... Elle s'était régalée de ses essayages, et n'avait pas réussi à choisir parmi la dizaine d'articles qu'elle avait sélectionnés. « Tant pis, s'était-elle dit, je ne le fais pas très souvent et puis je peux me le permettre ! ».

Pensant encore aux jolies petites choses que contenaient ses poches, elle ne vit pas que deux personnes lui faisaient signe au loin : Pansy et Millicent Bullstrode, avec qui la petite amie de Ron avait gardé contact.

\- Dis donc bourrique, tu vas nous répondre quand on t'appelle ? S'impatienta la future maman.

\- Oh, Pansy ?! Fit la brunette, surprise.

\- Elle était dans ses pensées Pans, ne t'énerve pas, rigola Millicent. Ravie de te revoir Hermione.

\- De même, sourit la concernée. Que faites-vous ici toutes les deux ?

\- On s'apprêtait à aller voir un café, tu te joins à nous ? Proposa Pansy.

\- Avec joie !

Elles entrèrent chez Fortarôme, et se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien. Hermione appréciait particulièrement ce moment même si elle voyait ses amis très souvent, les moments entre filles se faisaient rares et cela lui manquait aussi.

oOo

Une petite heure après qu'elles aient pris leur café, Millicent et Pansy souhaitèrent une bonne soirée à Hermione, devant rentrer retrouver leurs moitiés. La brunette, quant à elle, n'ayant personne à rejoindre dans son appartement hormis son fidèle Pattenrond, était restée au bar, et avait recommandé un café.

\- Deux bières, et annulez le café.

La jeune femme se retourna, et fut stupéfaite.

\- Tu as ignoré tous mes courriers, mes hiboux sont revenus sans les réponses que j'attendais pour mes diverses invitations Granger, ce n'est pas très gentil ça.

Cormac McLaggen. Il ne manquait plus que lui pour qu'elle finisse vraiment par se faire interner...

\- Si je ne t'ai pas répondu, tu ne t'es pas dit que c'était pour une bonne raison ? Je préfère un café merci, et je le prendrai seule. Excellente soirée Cormac.

Elle commença à se lever, mais McLaggen lui attrapa le bras et la fit se rasseoir avec force.

\- On peut bien discuter entre vieux amis non ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux McLaggen ?

\- Toujours aussi hargneuse la lionne... Tu sais à quel point j'aime quand tu es comme ça, rit-il.

\- Au cas où mon ignorance à ton égard ne t'ait pas éclairé, je ne suis pas intéressée. Maintenant...

\- Maintenant quoi ?

\- Laisse-moi partir, et enlève ta sale patte de mon bras. Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.

\- Il éclata de rire, et se pencha vers elle.

\- Tu sais très bien que je suis un bon parti, j'ai une très bonne famille et, comme toi, un très bon travail. Je peux te satisfaire sur tous les plans, tu ne peux pas refuser.

\- Je peux, et je le fais. Bonne soirée.

Cette fois-ci, elle réussit à se lever et à échapper à l'emprise de la poigne de l'ancien Gryffondor. Elle saisit ses sacs de shopping, paya ses consommations et se mit à marcher rapidement en direction de la sortie. « Pour une fois que je sors, il faut que je tombe sur ce crétin de strangulot sans cervelle » pesta-t-elle intérieurement. Elle franchit la porte, et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à transplaner, quelqu'un lui attrapa le bras et la fit se retourner violemment, lui faisant lâcher ses sacs.

\- Tu croyais m'échapper en sortant du pub ma jolie ? On n'a pas fini notre histoire, que tu le veuilles ou non.

\- Je t'ai dit de ne pas poser tes sales pattes sur moi, McLaggen, lui répondit-elle sèchement en sortant sa baguette. Je ne souhaite pas m'en servir, ne m'y oblige pas.

\- Tes menaces ne font que faire grandir le désir que j'ai pour toi et tu le sais, je n'ai pas peur de toi petite lionne.

\- McLag...

Elle ne put continuer sa phrase, les lèvres du jeune arrogant s'étant posées sur les siennes. Elle sentit ses bras l'entourer et tenta comme elle put de s'écarter de lui. En vain. Il se fit plus pressant et essaya d'approfondir le baiser. Elle lui mordit la langue, mais cela ne le fit pas reculer, malgré qu'elle sentit le goût du sang. Elle tenta de lui assener un coup de genou dans les parties intimes, elle rata son coup, et il en profita pour resserrer son étreinte. Coincée. Elle était coincée. Elle ne pouvait pas se servir de sa baguette, qui était coincée entre elle et lui. Il la serrait tellement fort qu'elle ne pouvait se défaire de ses bras. Des larmes commencèrent à monter, elle allait lui faire payer au centuple ce qu'il comptait faire d'elle.

D'un coup d'un seul, l'air vint se glisser entre eux, et elle entendit un bruit sourd accompagné d'une plainte. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et s'autorisa de nouveau à respirer. McLaggen se trouvait à terre, à quelques mètres d'elle, complètement sonné. Elle tourna la tête, et reconnut son sauveur : Drago Malefoy.

\- Des ennuis patronne ?

Encore sonnée par ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle ne trouva pas les mots pour lui répondre, ni même pour le remercier. Elle le regarda seulement se diriger vers son agresseur, et lui coller son poing dans la figure.

\- Retouche-la une seule fois, repose tes yeux une seule fois sur elle, et je te fais la peau.

\- On côtoie les serpents les plus malsains maintenant Granger ? Tu trahis ta maison.

\- Ne lui parle pas non plus ! S'énerva le blond en lui mettant une seconde fois le poing dans la figure.

Il se releva, et se dirigea vers la brunette, qui ne prononçait toujours pas le moindre mot.

\- ça va aller ? Je te raccompagne chez toi.

Il ramassa ses sacs, la prit par les épaules, et ils se dirigèrent vers une rue hors du champ de vision du bourreau de la jeune femme. De là, ils transplanèrent dans un parc près de la rue où résidait Hermione.

\- Il va falloir que tu me guides, je sais que tu n'habites pas très loin d'ici.

\- Par là, chuchota-t-elle.

oOo

Une fois arrivés devant l'appartement de la jeune femme, il la regarda et attendit de voir l'approbation dans son regard pour qu'il prenne les clés dans la poche de son manteau. Il ouvrit la porte, et fit rentrer magiquement les affaires de la brunette, pour libérer ses bras. Il porta son hôte jusqu'au canapé, et lui enleva son blouson.

\- Grang... Hermione, ça va ? Tu veux que j'appelle Pansy ou Harry ?

Elle leva un regard rempli de détresse vers lui. Il fut un peu désarçonné lorsqu'il croisa son regard. Jamais il ne l'avait vue dans cet état. Malgré toutes les crasses qu'il lui avait faites à Poudlard – et il n'avait pas été tendre, que ce soit des attaques verbales ou des mauvaises blagues -, jamais il ne l'avait vue aussi fragile. La jeune femme forte qu'elle était depuis leur première année avait laissé place à la biche apeurée qu'il avait devant lui.

\- Je vais te faire un thé, tu as ce qu'il faut ? Tenta-t-il pour la faire parler

\- Deuxième placard en haut à gauche, murmura-t-elle.

Il se leva, et entreprit de faire bouillir de l'eau. Heureusement qu'il n'était plus le crétin arrogant de sa jeunesse – selon certains aspects seulement –, il avait appris à se débrouiller par lui-même lorsqu'il avait quitté le manoir. Il n'avait pas pris d'elfe de maison à son service tout de suite, et comme il n'avait pas voulu mourir de faim, il s'était débrouillé par lui-même. Il ouvrit le placard dans lequel la jeune femme lui avait indiqué la présence de thé. Trouvant plusieurs sortes de boisson chaude, il se tourna vers elle pour lui demander ce qu'elle voulait. Or, elle ne trouvait plus sur le canapé. Surpris, il fouilla la pièce à vivre de l'appartement d'Hermione du regard. Rien. Comme si elle avait disparu. Soudain, il entendit du bruit provenant du couloir menant aux chambres. Il s'en approcha, et reconnut instantanément la douche.

\- Ouf, elle est toujours là.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il s'était inquiété de ne pas la voir à l'endroit où il l'avait laissée lorsqu'il s'était proposé de lui faire un thé. « ça m'aurait emmerdé de devoir aller la chercher dehors, et de la sauver, encore » pensa-t-il. Oui, cela devait être ça, sans aucun doute. « Je viens déjà de la sortir des griffes de McLaggen, je ne vais pas jouer au chevalier servant continuellement, elle reste Granger ».

Il décida d'attendre son retour pour mettre le thé à infuser, et s'installa confortablement sur le canapé. Il commençait à se détendre lorsqu'une masse rousse lui sauta dans le cou accompagnant son geste d'un « miaou » strident. « Ce satané sac à puces est toujours vivant, aussi roux que les Weasley ! » maugréa-t-il silencieusement. Pattenrond observa longuement le blond assis sur le canapé de sa maîtresse – et le sien aussi accessoirement. Il s'assit sur ses genoux, et planta son regard vert dans celui de l'ancien Serpentard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux le chat ? Dit-il, méfiant

Pour réponse, il eut droit à un plantage de griffes en rythme dans les cuisses mais l'animal ne le quittait toujours pas des yeux.

\- T'es flippant, on dirait un psychopathe. Arrête de me fixer comme ça !

Le chat continuait à le fixer et à lui malaxer les cuisses avec ses griffes. Ce n'était pas très agréable et ce n'était sûrement pas fait pour l'être vu le comportement de Pattenrond. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier qu'un nouvel arrivant soit sur son canapé.

\- Pattenrond, descends je te prie.

Le concerné obéit instantanément, non sans un « miaou » de protestation. Hermione eut un léger sourire, qui s'estompa rapidement.

\- Je commençais presque à m'inquiéter, asséna Malefoy.

\- Je suis désolée, j'avais besoin de me doucher, je me sentais... sale.

\- Je peux comprendre. Bien, je t'ai sorti le thé, tu n'as plus qu'à le faire infuser. Je vais rentrer et te laisser tranquille pour le reste de la soirée.

Il se leva, prit son manteau et s'apprêta à se diriger vers la porte quand il sentit une petite main se glisser dans la sienne.

\- Reste, s'il te plaît... Je ne me sens pas de rester seule après... Après...

Le jeune homme soupira, mais obtempéra. En tant que gentleman, il se devait de veiller sur elle.

\- Ok.

\- Merci... Et pour tout à l'heure, aussi. Je ne veux pas imaginer si...

\- N'y pense plus, il ne t'approchera plus. Tu devrais quand même en parler à Potter et Weasley. Évite de rentrer seule chez toi pendant quelques temps.

Elle acquiesça discrètement, et tourna les talons vers la cuisine, afin de terminer de préparer le thé.

\- Tu en veux ? Lui proposa-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi pas.

Elle mit le thé à infuser, amena la théière sur la table basse, ainsi que deux tasses, et s'installa sur le canapé. Drago l'y rejoignit, et se mit à son aise directement, sous les yeux réprobateurs du chat d'Hermione.

\- Ton truc à poils me ferait presque flipper à me regarder comme ça.

Elle s'esclaffa.

\- Toi, Drago Malefoy, flipper devant un pauvre petit chat ? Allons, ça ne te ressemble pas.

\- Comme secourir une insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

En voyant la tête de la jeune femme, il sentit qu'il aurait dû se taire. « Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de lui dire ça, je suis vraiment un idiot » pensa-t-il.

\- Excuse-moi...

\- Laisse tomber. Ça te dérange si je mets la télé ? Esquiva-t-elle.

\- Non.

« Pas un film à l'eau de rose, pas un truc sur les associations de sauvetage de je ne sais quelle espèce par pitié » supplia-t-il silencieusement. Heureusement pour lui, elle mit une émission de divertissement moldue. Il se surprit à rire avec Hermione de blagues complètement ridicules. Il devait être bien fatigué pour s'amuser de ce genre d'idioties. Il pensa qu'il commençait à se faire tard lorsqu'il sentit la tête de la brune de poser sur son épaule. Quand il la regarda, il vit qu'elle dormait. « Au moins elle aura réussi à s'endormir ». « Mais je ne suis pas un oreiller bordel ! »

Il tenta de se dégager, mais la bougresse était bien appuyée contre lui. Comme elle dormait, c'était un poids mort, et il n'avait pas assez d'appui pour partir. Il arriva tout de même à la disposer sur lui de telle sorte qu'en se levant, il la portait comme une mariée. Il se dirigea vers les chambres, et trouva celle de l'ancienne Gryffondor du premier coup. Il la déposa délicatement sur son lit, et la recouvrit de la couette. Il s'apprêtait à quitter discrètement la chambre quand elle l'agrippa.

\- Reste dormir, s'il te plaît, entendit-il sortir de sa bouche.

\- Granger, c'est pas une bonne idée.

\- S'il te plaît, insista-t-elle.

Voyant qu'il ne bougeait toujours pas, elle planta son regard dans le sien. Un regard rempli d'inquiétude et de diverses émotions qu'il n'arrivait pas à décrire. Il se résigna, et s'installa à ses côtés. Elle se blottit dans ses bras, et il ne put s'empêcher de lui caresser le haut du dos pour la réconforter. Il espérait qu'elle s'endorme vite pour pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Non pas que la présence de la jeune femme le gênait, loin de là. C'était justement ça le problème. Sentir le corps de la brune contre lui ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il ne l'avait pas sauvée pour ça, il l'avait fait pour elle comme il l'aurait fait pour n'importe qui. Il avait changé, par certains côtés il restait tout de même l'idiot prétentieux et présomptueux de Poudlard – la découverte d'Hermione concernant son poste au Ministère en était une preuve.

Il sentit les mains de la sorcière soulever son tee-shirt, et parcourir son dos. Il frissonna à son contact. Elle se pressait encore plus contre lui, commençant même à lui frôler le cou avec sa bouche. La tentation était grande, et il y céda, en unissant leurs lèvres.

« Il est temps de finir ce que nous avions entamé chez Pansy ».


End file.
